NADIE DIJO QUE FUERA FACIL
by lacrisd
Summary: Es un fick sin magia.Draco y Hermione se encuentran despues de las vaciones. Por otro lado llega un amigo de Harry, JJ que revoluciona todo y a todas. Amor, malas pasadas, relacionEs amorodio... Si quereis saber más solo teneis que leer este ficK...
1. UNA GRATA SORPRESA

**No tengo mucho que contar del fanfick... Todo esta en el resumen... Solo espero que sigan la historia y me dejen reviews para que siga... Voy a ser sincera, tengo bastantes capitulos ya... Asi que contra más firmen antes publikare... Xantaje?? xD**

**Bueno espero que les gustee!!**

**υиα gяαтα ѕσяρяєѕα...**

Es un fanfick sin magia. Los chicos tienen 15 años, excepto Draco y JJ que son un año mayor (N/A: se que es extraño xD). Van todos (excepto Draco y JJ), al instituto.

Hermione lleva un par de años enamorada de un chico, un chico mayor que ella un año. Ese chico no es de la misma ciudad que ella, es mas, solo se ven en vacaciones. Los padres de ambos son amigos y es un ritual irse las dos familias juntas cada año de vacaciones. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, es mas en verano son unos amigos inseparables y ese chico durante el verano hacia que Hermione se confundiera y pudiera pensar cosas que a lo mejor no eran. Así que para salir de dudas cuando llegó de las ultimas vacaciones, Hermione, decidió enviarle una carta, explicándole lo que sentía y preguntándole si el sentía lo mismo. La respuesta no tardó en llegar a los tres días le llegó un mensaje al móvil, el no sentía lo mismo por ella. Tras este acontecimiento Hermione decidió intentar no pensar en el y siguió su vida.

Justo una semana antes de empezar otra vez el instituto Hermione recibió una grata sorpresa. Picaban a la puerta y como Hermione estaba sola en casa fue a abrir. Un rubio de ojos grises estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Veo que no me he equivocado de puerta ni de piso...-dijo Draco bromeando

-Draco que haces tu aquí?-dijo Hermione extrañada- Tu no tendrías que estar en...-pero el la cortó.

-No, me he mudado aquí bueno a la puerta de al lado...

-A sii? Bueno no sabia que estaba en venta... Quieres entrar-dijo una Hermione todavía sorprendida por la visita del rubio

-Hombre ahora que lo dices si...-cuando Draco pasó dentro le dio dos besos a Hermione

Los dos estaban cortados, hablaban de todo y de nada, que si los estudios, que si por que se había cambiado de ciudad. Hasta que sonó el teléfono de casa de Hermione, era Ginny su mejor amiga.

-Hola Ginny!-decía alegremente Hermione

-Hola Herm

Draco al ver que era una conversación privada se salió a la terraza para no molestar.

-Bueno quieres algo?

-Si, te llamaba para preguntarte si te querrías venir mañana a la playa. Para despedirnos del verano y eso, todo el día en la playita...

-Si, porque no, se lo podríamos decir a Ron, a Luna y a Harry-dijo subrayando el nombre del ultimo chico

-Por mi si, pero sabes que Harry no esta por mi...

-Si bueno lo que tu digas. Por cierto tengo una cosa muy, repito muy importante que decirte-empezó a hablar flojito- a que no sabes quien esta ahora mismo en mi terraza?

-No, sino me lo dices no lo se-dijo Ginny bromeando

-Ayy... Bueno te lo digo, Draco

-Que??-dijo asombrada y chillando Ginny al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si se ha venido a vivir al piso de al lado

-Que fuerte no? Y que ya te has tirado a sus brazos?-dijo bromeando

-Ja, ja, ja, que risa.-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- Estas de graciosa últimamente... No, no me he tirado a sus brazos, ya sabes me falta pillar confianza. A parte el tampoco me ha comentado nada ni de la carta ni nada, así que no le quiero darle más vueltas.

-No Hermione si que le vas a dar mas vueltas. No se, tienes que acercarte y intentar que cambie de opinión, o si no pregúntale porque aquello en vacaciones si era tan evidente como tu dices, pregúntaselo y depende lo que diga sabrás si te ha dicho la verdad o no

-Ya tienes razón...

-Por cierto dile que se venga mañana a la playa y según lo que te diga le pones celoso con mi hermano.

-Buff, no se estoy echa un lío, hablo con el y si puedo luego te llamo vale? Llamas tu a los demás?

-Yo llamo a Luna y se lo digo a mi hermano, a Harry lo avisas tú

-Bueno esta bien. Entonces mañana a que hora y donde?-le preguntó Hermione

-A las diez en el parque de enfrente de tu casa?

-Por mi vale, bueno te dejo luego te llamo. Chao guapa

-Chaooo

Hermione colgó el teléfono y salió a hablar con Draco.

-Buu-dijo Hermione cogiendo a Draco por detrás y intentando asustarlo

-Ahh, me has asustado. Por cierto bonitas vistas…-dijo mirando el mar que se veía desde casa de Hermione.

-Si la verdad es que si-diciendo esto cogió una silla y se sentó. A lo que Draco hizo lo mismo. Hubo un minuto de silencio y los dos a la vez quisieron hablar.-Draco…

-Oye…-antes esto los dos rieron.

-Habla tu primero Draco-dijo Herm

-No las damas primero, a parte lo mío no es tan importante…

-Ni lo mío tampoco…

-Bueno entonces hablaré yo, ya que tú no quieres… Te iba a preguntar si recibiste mi mensaje…-dijo Draco algo cortado

-Si, si lo recibí-dijo mirando para otro lado, pero recordó lo que dijo Ginny "pregúntale porque aquello en vacaciones si era tan evidente como tu dices, pregúntaselo y depende lo que diga sabrás si te ha dicho la verdad o no", sabia que Ginny tenia razón, así que se lo preguntaría- Oye Draco, si la respuesta era un no, porque todo lo que pasó en vacaciones, porque tantos detalles y miradas que me podían hacer pensar en otra cosa?

Esto a Draco no le sentó muy bien, porque sabía que Hermione tenia razón, pero también sabia que no le podía decir la verdad, había algunos obstáculos, la edad y muchas cosas más, a parte no quería sufrir, o mas bien no quería arriesgarse aunque el ya sabia lo que ella sentía. Sabia que algún día ella le preguntaría el porque de esa respuesta, pero pensaba que ese día no estaría tan cerca. Pero le tenia que dar una respuesta no podía huir, a parte donde huiría, ahora vivían puerta con puerta…

-No lo se la verdad es que no lo se… (Siento tener que ser tan brusco contigo, pero es la única manera de que te desenamores de mí…No soy bueno para ti...) Me divierto haciéndolo, me gusta coquetear con las chicas, no solo contigo con todas… Lo siento te enamoraste del chico equivocado-quiso que su mirada no mostrara nada, quería hacerse el fuerte para que Hermione le creyera, y lo consiguió Hermione le creyó, aunque no lo quisiera creía que no mentía, solo sospechó de algo, de que después de decirle todo eso, se levantó y se apoyó en la baranda, como intentando ocultar algo. A Hermione esta respuesta le sentó tan mal, como se podía ser tan cruel, como podía jugar así con todo el mundo? No sabia como reaccionar, así que se hizo la fuerte he intento echarle las cosas en cara aunque tuviera ganas de llorar mas que de otra cosa.

-Draco no se como has podido hacerlo, creía que teníamos al menos una amistad especial, no se como puedes hacer esto con las chicas-se acercó a el y le giró para que le mirara a la cara- Conmigo no juegues más, porque no sabes con quien te estas metiendo sabes… Me has hecho sufrir y ni siquiera te importa…Te has pasado y de verdad. Pero seria de muy cobarde no dirigirte la palabra.

-Lo se Hermione, y en parte lo siento porque pierdo tu amistad. Pero soy como soy, no puedo cambiar.

-Sabes lo peor de todo, que soy una tonta que no quiere perder tu amistad, que no quiere perder los momentos en que nos divertimos juntos, en la playa, en la piscina… Pero me costara volver al buen rollo que tenia contigo.

-Lo se Herm. Por mi no ha pasado nada, olvidaré que estas enamorada de mi…

-No Draco no cal que olvides nada, ahora mismo no siento nada por ti, mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados… Y lo siento pero ya no eres el centro de mi mundo-dijo una Hermione dolida, sabiendo que lo que ella decía no era verdad, el si que seguía siendo su centro, aunque todo había cambiado…-Bueno y ahora tengo que hablar con alguien, voy a por el teléfono y ahora vuelvo.

-No yo me iba así hablas tranquila.

-No hace falta que te vayas quédate aquí, no me importa.-después de decir esto Hermione se dirigió a su habitación a por su teléfono móvil y volvió en un par de minutos. Draco no hacia mas que contemplar el paisaje, y pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba dolido porque sabía que Hermione estaba sufriendo, y no quería que eso pasara pero era la única forma…

Hermione marcó un número de teléfono y al minuto una voz masculina le atendía al otro lado.

-Hola Herm eres tu!

-Hola Harryy-dijo en tono alegre, y como si fuera algo mas que un amigo, para intentar poner celoso a Draco.- Te llamaba para preguntarte si te querrías venir mañana a la playa…

-Bueno nunca esta de mas un día en la playa

-Iríamos todo el día, desde las diez de la mañana hasta que nos cansemos. Es como despedida al verano.

-Eso esta bien, quien iríamos?

-Hombre ya lo sabes…

-Los de siempre no?

-Si. Bueno entonces te vienes no? Sin ti no es lo mismo…

-No sabia que me tenias tanto cariño-dijo bromeando

-Mucho, te tengo mucho cariño-los dos rieron

-Donde quedamos?

-En el parque de en frente de mi casa a las diez vale?

-Allí estaré. Hasta mañana guapa!-dijo Harry como despido

-Hasta mañana guapo!-dicho esto Hermione colgó el teléfono. La cara que Draco había puesto le gustaba mucho a Hermione. Parecía que estaba algo enfadado, celoso.

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó Draco

-Te importa que lo sea-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja

-No, lo decía por curiosidad

-A vale. Por cierto ¿te quieres venir mañana a la playa?

-No, no quiero estar en medio de vosotros dos, sobraría…

-Que dos? Si vamos varios amigos. Aparte estoy seguro de que mañana hará un buen día de playa. Así conoces a mis amigos y te integras, ya que no conoces a nadie en esta ciudad…

-No se Herm…

**Que le dirá??! Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews buenos o malos... Siempre ayudan... Besos y abrazos a tods!!**


	2. VIEJOS RECUERDOS

**Bueno lo primero de todo darle las gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron review, la verdad es que me han animado mucho para seguir publicando En este cap, ambos recuerdan uno de los momentos vividos en vacaciones y bueno Hermione le pone al corriente a Draco de todos sus amigos antes de irse...**

**νιє**נ**σѕ яє¢υєя∂σѕ...**

-Bueno si no quieres ir no te voy a obligar...

-Bueno si, la verdad es que tienes razón.

-Pues entonces mañana a las diez menos diez te pico vale?

-Vale-en ese momento a Draco lo llamaron por teléfono, habló cinco minutos con esa persona y colgó- mis padres que quieren verte.

-Diles que se vengan y que se queden a cenar, seguro que con la mudanza no tenéis nada para cenar...

-No, seguro que a tus padres no les cae bien que vengamos por todo el morro.

-Por todo el morro? Son sus mejores amigos, que van a decir? seguro que hay algo para cenar por eso no te preocupes. A parte así hablan y eso que suelen hacer ellos.

-Bueno está bien ahora les llamo y se lo digo

-Vale yo mientras voy a llamar a mi amiga.-Hermione cogió el teléfono y llamó a Ginny. Se fue a su habitación para que Draco no le escuchara

-Si??-dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

-Hombre Ron si eres tú... Cuanto tiempo sin hablar ni nada... Que tal, como estas?

-Muy bien y tu?-dijo Ron

-También echando de menos tus masajes-los dos rieron

-Mañana sin falta te hago uno, porque tu también vas a la playa verdad?

-Si claro... Por cierto esta tu hermana

-Si aquí esta te la paso. Hasta mañana Herm

-Hasta mañana Ron.

-Hola Herm. Que ya tienes respuesta?-dijo Ginny entusiasmada

-Si, y la verdad es que no me ha gustado mucho... Me ha dicho que lo hace con todas que solo era un juego. Y su mirada reflejaba que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. He sido tan tonta...

-No Hermione no has sido tonta, el tonto ha sido el por dejarte escapar...

-Gracias Ginny, que haría yo sin ti... Por cierto he llamado a Harry

-A si?? Y que te ha dicho viene o no?

-Si si que viene no te preocupes. Por cierto Draco también viene.

-Vas a hacer lo que te he dicho?

-Lo de ponerle celoso? Pues claro no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, este no sabe con quien se ha metido.-esto ultimo Draco lo había escuchado y ahora pensaba hacer algo el. Pasaría de ella o la pondría celosa, no dejaría que le afectara que estuviera con otros…

-Eres mala Hermione, muy mala-dijo Ginny bromeando-bueno te dejo que mi madre me llama

-Vale dale recuerdos de mi parte.

-No te preocupes se los daré. Besos! Hasta mañanaaa!!

-Hasta mañana! Que duermas bien…-Ginny rió y colgó

-Hermione mis padres dicen que esta bien, que vendrán más tarde-dijo entrando en la habitación de ella

-Vale. Mira-dijo Hermione cogiendo una foto de un tablón donde había muchas fotos enganchadas con chinchetas- te acuerdas de este día?

-Hombre que si me acuerdo, fue cuando nos perdimos por la playa, que salimos corriendo y luego no sabíamos donde estaban nuestros padres

-Si-dijo Hermione mientras los dos reían

Flash Back

-Ahh, Draco no te rías de mi!-dijo Herm haciéndose la enfadada

-No me río ti, es contigo que haces muchas tonterías-dijo Draco cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura y abrazándola. El apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. En ese momento Hermione le cogió su gorra y salió corriendo por la playa.

-Hermione ven aquiiii!! Devuélveme mi gorraaa!!-decía Draco mientras corría detrás de ella

-No te hubieras metido conmigo-después de correr unos cinco minutos decidió parar estaba cansada de tanto correr, así que Draco la cogió aunque Hermione estuvo jugueteando con el y con su gorra antes de dársela. Al final los dos acabaron tumbados en la arena-Ay que cansada que estoy de tanto correr…

-Normal si corrías mas que yo, que velocidad tienes…Por cierto tu sabes donde estamos?

-En la playa recuerdas-dijo Hermione bromeando

-Hombre ya salió la lista, pero que no hay nadie por aquí tu ves a nuestros padres?

-No pero bueno tampoco me preocupa me gusta estar aquí, sola tranquila, bueno sola no, contigo…

-Ya mi también me gusta… ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos fotos? Tú traías la cámara verdad?

-Si aquí la tengo-dijo sacando una cámara del bolsillo de sus shorts- Ven la podemos apoyar en esa roca y nos podemos sentar en la arena.-Tras decir esto los dos se levantaron y fueron donde Hermione había dicho.-Colócate que pongo el temporizador y ahora voy. Un poco mas a la izquierda… Ahí. A ver… Ya esta voyyy- Hermione se colocó al lado de Draco, él la cogió y la abrazó. La foto salió bien, salían los dos sentados en la arena abrazados, sonriendo y con el mar de fondo.

Fin del Flash Back

A Hermione le encantaba esa foto, por eso todavía la conservaba no olvidaba todo lo que había vivido ese día…

-Al final después de mucho andar los encontramos…-dijo Hermione

-Hombre es que si no mal íbamos si no los encontrábamos…-después de que el rubio dijera esto Hermione volvió a dejar la foto donde estaba

Después todo fue bien, estuvieron recordando viejos momentos, y todo lo que vivieron esas vacaciones. Los padres de Draco y el se quedaron a cenar. No se fueron a dormir muy tarde ya que a la mañana siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano.

Al día siguiente

El despertador sonaba en la habitación de Hermione, eran las nueve de la mañana.

-Un ratito más…-dijo Herm revolviéndose en la cama

-Hija venga despiértate…O llegarás tarde a la playa

-Ahh! La playaa!! Es verdad, ya no me acordaba-dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe

-Ay hija que cabeza tienes… Aquí te dejo los cereales y la leche que me voy de compras con la madre de Draco. Chaooo. Ya te llamaré.

-Vale mama-decía Hermione mientras se vestía, en dos minutos Hermione ya estaba vestida solo le faltaba acabar de arreglarse. Mientras acababa de hacerlo sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy un minuto-decía Hermione casi chillando. Abrió la puerta a quien se encontró? A su querido vecino.- Hombre vecinito eres tu…-dijo ella bromeando

-Buenos días por la mañana… Nos acabamos de despertar eh…-dijo Draco mientras pasaba para dentro

-¿Tanto se me nota?-dijo mirándose en el espejo del baño algo asustada por la imagen que le podía haber dado a Draco

-No, no te preocupes... Se lo he escuchado decir a tu madre.

-A menos mal pensaba... –dijo ella respirando tranquila- ¿Por cierto que haces tu aquí? ¿No te tenia que pasar a picarte a las diez menos diez? Son las nueve y diez…

-Ah si eso bueno... tu madre me ha dicho que como no teníamos nada para desayunar que me pasara por aquí y que cogiera lo que quisiera.-dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaba Hermione

-Ahh, pues ya sabes sírvete…-dijo mientras se calentaba su leche

-Si claro como se que tienes y donde están las cosas…

-Uy perdón culpa mía! ¿Que te apetece?

-¿Tienes zumo?

-Si, ¿de que lo quieres?

-Tienes de piña?

-Si, abre la nevera, esta en la puerta.

-Vale gracias-Draco cogió el zumo mientras ella cogía su vaso de leche y lo echaba al bol. A la vez había cogido un vaso y se lo daba a Draco.

-Siéntate ahí mismo, ya que estamos aquí desayunamos aquí…-dijo mientras los dos se dirigían a la mesa

-Lo que tú digas es tu casa…

-Sabes hoy eres el Draco que yo conocía y ayer por unos instantes no lo fuiste-dijo poniendo cara triste recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-No Hermione no sigas por ahí… No quiero pelear otra vez vale… Ayer ya te lo explique…

-Ya lo siento

-No pasa nada. ¿Por cierto quien vamos a la playa?

-A ver va Luna, una amiga nuestra

-¿Tiene novio?

-Ay Draco siempre pensando en lo mismo…

-Ya pero tiene o no?

-No, pero no te la recomiendo, no la conocemos mucho y a veces hace cosas raras. Vete con cuidado con ella.

-Vale siguiente.

-Ginny, mi mejor amiga-Draco iba a decir algo cuando Hermione le paró- antes de que lo preguntes no tiene novio, pero ni se te ocurra jugar con ella porque entonces si que te vas a enterar de quien soy yo. A parte ella no caerá por mucho que le digas y que le hagas…

-Estas segura Hermione, o es que no quieres que caiga? Vamos sabes que soy irresistible (N/A: creo que de eso ninguna tenemos duda :P), ya veras como después de este día ella me mira diferente. Te apuesto lo que quieras.

-No gracias no me gusta apostar…

-Es eso o es que tienes miedo a perder, porque sabes que caerá a mis pies?

-Si consigues que ella te bese, conscientemente, antes de que acabe el día haré lo que quieras.

-No vale, yo no he dicho que me tenga que besar…-dijo el rubio

-Ahh entonces no hay trato

-Que mala que eres…

-¿Yo? ¿Mala? -dijo Hermione poniendo una cara angelical

-Bueno quien más va?

-Va Ron, que es el hermano de Ginny. Te aviso es muy protector así que no hagas nada con su hermana delante de el, todo puede ser que te de algún golpe

-Se cuidarme solito… gracias por cuidar y preocuparte por mí…

-No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por mi, porque sino tus padres me echaran la bronca a mi

-Ohh, que amable. Un detalle por tu parte-dijo Draco con sarcasmo

-Bueno sigamos, luego está Harry, el que creías que era mi novio…-dijo Hermione bromeando

-¿Sobre ese no hay advertencia?

-No tiene novia barra novio si es lo que quieres saber-dijo Hermione riéndose

-Ja, ja, ja. Me encanta tu humor Herm.-dijo l con sarcasmo- No soy gay ehh!! Que luego se me crea mala fama…

-Mala fama, mala fama…

-Bueno que ¿nos vamos?

-Tanta prisa, tanta prisa. Porque tienes tu tanta prisa?

-No empieces Hermione

-Que no empiece… dime porque tienes tanta prisa y te dejaré...

**Porque tiene tanta prisa?? Draco es tan raro… xDD Espero que dejen reviews!! Sean buenos o malos, así podré cambiar lo que no este bien... Espero que les haya gustado el cap!! Pronto publicaré lo prometo! Besos y abrazos a tods!!**


	3. EL AMIGO DE HARRY

**Aquí llego con el tercer cap ya... Siento haber tardado un poco pero mi ordenador murió unos días, pero ya vuelve a estar bien ) En este cap aparece nuevo personaje... Y que nuevo personaje... Buff!! xD Pronto empezaran los líos amorosos, porque ya se sabe en esta edad es lo normal... Aunque ahora los caps sean un poco cortos poco a poco se irán haciendo mas largos... **

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron review!! **

**Espero que les guste este cap y que dejen reviews sean buenos o malos!!**

**Besos y abrazos a todos!!**

**єℓ αмιgσ ∂є нαяяу...**

-Porque quiero ir a la playa, porque quiero que me de el sol y bañarme, y bueno todo eso…-dijo Draco intentando disimular sus verdaderos motivos, los que el solo sabia...

-No te creo pero bueno, no quiero seguir discutiendo que me duele la cabeza-dijo Hermione tocándose la cabeza

-A ver ven, que te de un masajito-Draco cogió a Hermione poniéndole los dedos encima de las orejas y se acercó a ella juntando sus narices (N/A: espero que lo hayan entendido) Los dos estaban muy cerca, pero no llegaron a besarse. Draco le masajeaba unos puntos concretos mientras ella tenia los ojos cerrados

-Ay que bien Draco, se me esta pasando.

-Es que el que es bueno es bueno…-dijo el acabado de darle el masaje

-Draco tampoco te lo creas…

-Como que no me lo crea? He hecho que se te pase el dolor de cabeza no?

-Si, y?

-Bueno que eso quiere decir que soy bueno...

-Eso quiere decir que como te has callado se me ha pasado y lo del masaje a sido pura casualidad-intentando buscar alguna excusa, para no reconocer que había echo que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza

-Si ya...

-Bueno venga va dejémonos de tonterías, ya si eso lo discutimos por el camino. Y venga va que nos vamos.-dijo ella recogiendo las cosas que havia ensuciado desayunando

-Voy cogiendo las mochilas vale?

-Vale tráeme la mía que esta encima de mi cama-Draco hizo lo que Hermione le dijo, y volvió también con varias fotos que havia en la mesa de noche de la habitación de Hermione. Las fotos eran de ellos dos, fotos que se habían echo durante las vacaciones. Jugando en la arena, en la piscina, en la montaña, con la familia... Había como unas diez fotos.

-¿Como que estaban en tu mesa de noche?-dijo Draco extrañado

-Anoche cuando me fui a dormir las dejé ahí

-Las estuviste viendo o algo?

-Si, pero Draco son cosas sin importancia, solo recordaba buenos y viejos tiempos

-¿Echas de menos esos momentos? ¿Me echabas de menos a mí?

-Menos mal que tenemos tiempo…-dijo Hermione suspirando- Mira si quieres que te diga que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, te lo digo pero no es verdad. Ayer me llevé una gran desilusión contigo, no pensé que fueras así, confié en ti, sabes? Fui tan tonta que les dije a mis amigas que tú eras diferente que no eras como los demás chicos, que tú no jugabas con las chicas, pero veo que me equivoqué... Y si, los momentos los recuerdo y los echo de menos, porque me lo paso muy bien contigo, y bueno en parte te echaba de menos eras mi diversión y con quien más me reía. Pero nada más Draco, tu quieres que sea algo mas?-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja

-No, solo pregunta por curiosidad nada más

-Pues si es curiosidad nada más nos podemos ir ya?

-Si creo que si-dijo Draco riendo

Los chicos bajaron y fueron al parque era la diez menos cinco y no había nadie así que se sentaron en un banco a esperar a que los demás llegaran.

A las diez menos un minuto llegaba Ginny. Draco la miraba de arriba a bajo era una chica pelirroja, que tenia los ojos marrones, morenita de piel, y que tenia el pelo un poco mas largo de los hombros. La chica llevaba unos shorts, que la verdad no tapaban mucho. Llevaba una camiseta cortita atada al cuello que dejaba al aire su ombligo.

Metros atrás venia Ron a su ritmo, venía con un bañador de flores, una camiseta de manga corta, y una mochila colgada a la espalda.

-Buenos días Ginny!-dijo Hermione

-Buenos días Hermione!

-Bueno a ver os presento-dijo Hermione-Draco esta es Ginny, Ginny este es Draco

-Encantado guapa!-dijo Draco sonriendo y lanzándole una linda mirada, ante lo que Ginny se ruborizo un poco

-Gracias por lo de guapa hace falta que te diga lo que opino de ti-dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. Ante el ese comentario los tres rieron. En ese momento llegaba Ron.

-Buenos días chicos!-dijo Ron medio dormido

-Buenas Ron! Te has caído de la cama? -dijo Hermione bromeando

-No me he caído, me ha tirado mi hermana-dijo mirándola con cara de mala leche

-Si no te hubiera despertado te hubieras tirado durmiendo hasta las dos del medio día...-dijo Ginny defendiéndose

-Bueno os presento, Draco, este es Ron, Ron el es Draco.

-Encantado-dijo Draco

-Igualmente

-Ron todavía no te has despertado verdad?-dijo Hermione que se divertía irritando a Ron

-No, la verdad es que no-dijo Ron bostezando-Es muy pronto para mi…

-Hombre pronto, pronto no es-dijo Draco, a lo que todos rieron menos Ron claro

-Hombre si es un graciosillo de turno...-dijo Ron acercándose a Draco

-No quiero problemas vale, así que me dejas en paz-en ese momento llegaba una chica rubia de ojos claros

-Buenos días chicos!-dijo ella alegremente

-Buenas-dijeron todos

-Luna ven que te presento a alguien-dijo Herm, pero no Luna no le dio tiempo a que les presentase ella mismo lo hizo

-Hola encantada Luna y tu?-dijo ella adelantándose y dándole dos besos

-Draco, encantado también...-dijo sorprendido por lo directa que había sido

-Que directa no?-dijo Ginny en la oreja a Hermione

-Ya sabes como es... Es algo natural...-dijo Hermione bromeando

-Bueno que, Harry todavía no ha llegado? Son las diez pasadas ya...-dijo Luna mirando su reloj

-Ya sabes el siempre llega tarde...-dijo Ron mas despierto ante la llegada de Luna

-Mirad ahí viene el señoriíto-dijo Herm

-Pero no viene solo, viene con otro chico no?-dijo Luna

-Y como esta el chico-dijo Ginny mirándolo de arriba a bajo. Era un chico moreno con mechas mas claras, el pelo un poco largo. Tenía un piercing en la ceja y otro en la oreja contraria. Y sus ojos eran irresistibles, eran verdosos atigrados, esos ojos hacían que cualquier chica cayera rendida a sus pies. Venia con un bañador caído y sin camiseta, lo que hacia que se viera sus abdominales, vamos su tableta.

-Ay si esta como un tren-dijo Draco poniendo voz de chica- Yo no lo veo tan especial...

-Ay que esta celoso el señoriíto...-dijo Hermione – Hombre no se puede negar que el chico no esta nada mal...

-Ahí te doy la razón Hermione-dijo Luna

-Vaya tres...-dijo Ron

-Buenos días! Siento el retraso es que...-dijo Harry, pero Ginny le cortó

-No cal que te inventes nada Harry, estamos acostumbrados a que llegues tarde...

-A vale, mejor porque no se me ocurría nada. A ver os presento este es un amigo mío, se acaba de mudar

-No es el único, por lo que se ve...-dijo Ron flojito, nadie le havia escuchado ya que ellas tres estaban mas pendientes del chico que de otra cosa, y Draco... Draco estaba en su mundo...

-Se llama JJ y bueno es mayor que nosotros un año. JJ estas son Luna, Ginny y Hermione-todas le saludaron dándole dos besos- este es Ron y el es...

-Uy perdón con las presentaciones se me ha olvidado -dijo Hermione- El es Draco un amigo mío que también se acaba de mudar. -JJ le dio la mano a Ron y a Draco a modo de saludo

-Bueno y ahora que estamos todos nos podemos ir no?-dijo Ginny

-Vamos a ir andando?-preguntó JJ

-Si, ¿no?-dijo Harry

-Hombre yo tengo moto, alguien se puede venir conmigo...-dijo JJ

-Yo también tengo moto-dijo Draco- así que yo también me puedo llevar a alguien...

-¿Draco desde cuando tienes moto?- le preguntó Hermione

-La tengo desde hace poco, me olvidé de decírtelo

-Ahh

-Pues los tres que sobren se pueden ir en autobús no? Me parece que pasa dentro de cinco minutos...-dijo Luna

-Por mi vale-dijo Ron

-A ver, quien se puede venir conmigo...-dijo JJ

-Hombre me podías llevar a mi, no que para algo soy tu amigo...-dijo Harry

-Por eso, porque como eres mi amigo y a ti ya te tengo visto prefiero llevarme a una señorita...-dijo JJ mirándolas a las tres con una mirada seductora

**A quien se llevara?? Seguro que ninguna de las tres tiene problema para que las lleve... xDD Mas de una por aquí no tendría problema... Entre ellas yo xD Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews para que pueda seguir!! Besos y abrazos todos!!**


	4. MAS QUE YO?

**Antes que nada: FELIZ AÑO A TODS!! Espero que este año les vaya bien... Bueno ahora... Agradecer los reviews que me dejaron que son los que verdaderamente me animan a seguir :) Que decir de este cap?? Se que a muchas os gustaria que se llevara a Hermione pero... Bueno tal vez me mateis... Pero ya le pondrá Hermione celoso a Draco y creanme ese momento no esta tan lejos... Repito se que estos caps son cortos pero los que estoy escribiendo ahora, que voy bastante adelantada son el doble de largos... Y sin mas ke decir... Les dejo con el cap.. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!! Besos y abrazos para todos!!**

**мαѕ к уσ?**

-Te llamabas Ginny verdad?-dijo JJ mirándola seductoramente

-Si-dijo ella tímidamente

-¿Te quieres venir conmigo en la moto?-dijo lanzándole una sonrisa picara

-Vale!-dijo Ginny contenta

-Lo único que me tendrás que acompañar que he dejado la moto en la calle de al lado...

-No pasa nada te acompaño...-dijo Ginny

-Hermione acompáñame al garaje que hay ahí detrás, que allí tengo la moto y dos cascos. Porque te vienes conmigo verdad?-dijo Draco

-Hombre claro, si me llevas si-dijo Hermione

-Bueno entonces nosotros tres nos vamos en autobús- dijo Harry- Entonces nos vemos allí?

-Si en la playa de siempre, supongo que llegaremos nosotros antes, si no nos veis llamadnos que llevamos móvil, vale?-dijo Ginny

-Vale-respondieron los tres

Ginny se fue con JJ a por la moto.

-Quizás sea un poco cotilla pero de que conoces a Harry? Nunca le había escuchado hablar de ti...

-No, no eres cotilla, para nada, hay mucha gente peor que tu... De pequeños éramos inseparables, pero llegó un momento en el que mis padres y yo nos tuvimos que mudar a otra ciudad, y Harry y yo nos tuvimos que separar. Nuestros padres como éramos pequeños nos prometieron, que cada año en vacaciones pasaríamos mínimo una semana juntos. Y bueno lo han ido cumpliendo... También nos juntábamos a veces en navidad, nos llamábamos para los cumpleaños... Es raro que no haya hablado de mi-le explicaba a Ginny mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaba la moto de el.

-¿Y como que has vuelto?

-Mis padres se han separado, y bueno mi madre nació y se crió aquí, así que ha querido volver. Para mi mejor, así volveré a estar con Harry...

-Y que vas al instituto o algo?

-No, mi madre me ha apuntado en un centro que hay aquí cerca para hacer el bachillerato. Y tu?

-Yo si, estoy en mi ultimo año de instituto.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado, esta es-se pararon delante de una moto de color rojo, un color muy llamativo-¿Te gusta?

-Si es muy guapa... –dijo Ginny mirándola

-¿Mas que yo?-dijo JJ bromeando, aunque Ginny ante la pregunta no sabia que responder, JJ al ver la cara le dijo- No cal que respondas era broma... –la cara de Ginny cambió absolutamente- Ten ponte el casco- Le dijo el pasándole un casco que era negro con rayas de diferentes colores, amarillas, rojas, naranjas...Ginny le izo caso y se lo puso, el mientras se ponía el suyo que era negro con llamas rojas y arrancaba la moto- Venga súbete

-Conducirás bien no?-dijo Ginny

-Hombre claro confía en mi-dijo guiñándole un ojo- Agárrate

Ginny se agarró tímidamente, con miedo de tocar donde no debía (N/A: no penséis mal... xDD)

-No seas tonta cógete bien, que no me importa...-dijo cogiendo sus manos y poniéndoselas alrededor de su cintura.

A la misma vez Draco y Hermione se dirigían al garaje donde Draco tenia guardada su moto. Draco abrió el garaje y después de un par de minutos estaban delante de una moto, que a diferencia de la de JJ era negra con pequeños toques amarillos.

-Es muy guapa Draco... No sabía que tenias moto...-le dijo Hermione

-La verdad es que esta casi nueva -decía Draco mientras buscaba el otro casco- Cuando llegamos de las vacaciones mis padres me dijeron que si me sacaba el carnet a la primera me compraban ellos la moto, ya que yo llevaba tiempo insistiéndoles. Así que lo intenté y a la primera, y claro mis padres cumplieron su promesa. Ten ponte el casco-dijo pasándole un casco y montándose el en la moto.

-Interesante historia...

-A ver importante, cógete bien-dijo mientras ella se montaba en la moto. Así que ella se agarró bien, tanto que asfixiaba a Draco. (N/A: Unas tanto y otras tan poco... xD)-Herm te he dicho que te agarres bien pero no que me asfixies.

-Uy perdón-dijo ella aflojando

A los diez minutos ya estaban en la playa. Los cuatro se encontraron y fueron cogiendo sitio, a los cinco minutos llegaron los demás en autobús. Todos se quitaron la ropa y extendieron sus toallas.

-Bueno que nos vamos al agua?-preguntó JJ

-Demasiado pronto-dijo Ron tumbándose a dormir un ratito

-Tu siempre igual Ron... Seguro que demasiado fría-dijo Harry

-Yo tengo que esperarme a que me haga efecto la crema-dijo Luna estirándose en la toalla con delicadeza

-Yo voy-dijo Draco

-Yo prefiero esperarme a que vayáis vosotros primero y ya luego si eso me decís que tal esta-dijo Hermione sentada en la toalla

-Bueno y tu Ginny te vienes?-dijo Draco con una dulce y seductora mirada

-Convencedme para que me vaya con vosotros...-dijo Ginny haciéndose de rogar

-Venga va Ginny no te hagas de rogar, vente con nosotros-dijo JJ guiñándole un ojo

-Con una condición-dijo Ginny desde la toalla

-¿Cual?-dijeron los dos chicos acercándose a ella

-Que alguno de los dos me eche crema...-dijo poniendo cara de niña buena

-Si y luego nos dirás que nos esperemos a que te haga efecto no?-dijo Draco

-No tontos, que esta no necesita que me espere a que haga efecto. Entonces ¿cual de los dos quiere echarme crema?-dijo Ginny con la crema en la mano y levantando una ceja. Ante eso los dos chicos se miraron. ¿Quién le echaría crema?

**Quien de los dos?? Dos chicos muy guapos... los dos por la misma chica? Interesante lucha no?? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas! Besos y abrazos!!**


	5. COBARDES

**Wenas a todos!! Komo stan?? Yo bien... aquí con otro cap... Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior! En este cap... No pasa nada especial pero ya se empiezan a ver cosas... Que bueno pueden hacer ver el futuro no tan lejano... Espero k les guste y k dejen muxos reviews! Pork ahora tengo k empezar otra vez la escuela y bueno necesitare bastante apoyo para seguir publicando... Asi k ya saben!! Lean... Y dejen reviews para k el fick siga adelante!! Besos y abrazos a todos!!**

**cσвαя∂єѕ...**

-Hombre si quieres puedo echártela yo...-dijo JJ poniendo cara de niño bueno

-A mi tampoco me importa echártela...-dio Draco

-Mmmmm... Creo que me podría echar la crema...-dijo Ginny haciéndose la pensativa- Porque no me la echas tu Draco?-dijo guiñándole el ojo a JJ. Eso a JJ le encantó, le gustaba que las chicas se lo pusieran difícil, y Ginny... se lo estaba poniendo

-Bueno... Y que pasaría si ahora yo dijera que no?-antes este comentario todos se quedaron de piedra sobre todo Ginny

-Que me la echaría JJ-dijo Ginny echándole morro

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo JJ acercándose a Ginny para echarle la crema, pero Draco le paró con la mano

-He dicho que pasaría... Yo no tengo problema en echártela...

-Pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere que me la eches...-dijo Ginny haciéndose la enfadada.

-Y yo?-preguntó JJ

-Tu tampoco.

-Pero si yo no he dicho ni he hecho nada...-protestó JJ

-Ahh. Las culpas a Draco... ¿Harry me echas tu la crema?-dijo mirando a Harry

-Bueno por mi no hay problema...-tras decir esto Harry le echó la crema a Ginny, mientras JJ y Draco esperaban a Ginny de pie para irse los tres al agua.

-Queda mucho?- dijo JJ impaciente

-Ay no ya estoy-dijo ella levantándose-bueno que vamos?

-Si, porque cuando nos vayamos a meter se nubla y todo...-dijo Draco

Los tres se acercaron a la orilla pero el agua estaba fría y ninguno de los tres se atrevía a meterse.

-Bueno y si nos vamos metiendo?-dijo Ginny

-Si, porque no te metes tu primera y nos cuentas que tal...-dijo JJ dándole un pequeño empujón

-A no, meteros vosotros que sois los que lo habéis dicho...-dijo Ginny

-Venga va-dijo Draco

-Te vas a meter?-dijo Ginny extrañada

-No, podemos echarlo a suertes...-dijo el rubio

-Que cobardes que sois, yo me voy a meter-dijo Ginny muy decidida- vosotros echarlo a suertes si queréis-tras decir esto Ginny se lanzó al agua

-Que como esta?-preguntó JJ desde la orilla

-Calentita y buena-dijo ella

-¿Pretendes que nos lo creamos?-dijo Draco bromeando

-Mirad chicos lo que he encontrado en uno de mis bolsillos...-dijo JJ sacándose una pelota hinchable que había deshinchada de su bolsillo

-A ver trae que la inflo-dijo Ginny acercándose un poco a la orilla-ven que no te va ha pasar nada porque el agua te toque un poco las rodillas

-Acércate tu, no te digo-dijo JJ sonriendo

-Anda trae-dijo Ginny cogiéndolo del brazo y tirándole al agua

-Ginnyyy!!-dijo gritando JJ

-Que?-dijo poniendo cara de ángel mientras Draco reía desde la orilla

-Bueno al menos ya estoy dentro, pero como me lo vuelvas a hacer te enteras- dijo JJ ya en el agua. El empezó a inflar la pelota

-Bueno Draco te metes o vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?-dijo Ginny tirándole agua

-Me estoy planteando volverme a la toalla, es que se estaría tan bien en las toallas tomando el sol... y no me eches agua que esta muy fría...-dijo el casi chillando, mientras ella le echaba agua.

-No chilles que se va enterar toda la playa...-dijo Ginny

-Draco se te escucha desde kilómetros... Es verdad que esta tan fría?-dijo Hermione llegando a donde estaba Draco y apoyándose en el poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico

-No le creas Hermione es todo mentira. Solo es un cobarde que no se atreve a meterse en el agua, porque supuestamente-dijo remarcando esta palabra- esta fría...-dijo Ginny burlándose del rubio

-Ay Ginny déjame... No me agobies yo necesito mi tiempo...-dijo él defendiéndose

-Si claro el señor necesita diez años para meterse

-Ala! Ya esta inflada la pelota-dijo JJ tirándosela a Ginny

-Podríamos jugar a algo no?-dijo Hermione

-Si, no?? Aunque para jugar tendríamos que estar todos-dijo JJ subrayando esta palabra mientras miraba a Draco- dentro del agua.

-Por mi no hay problema yo me meto-dijo Hermione antes de tirarse al agua

-Solo faltas tu Draco...-dijo Ginny- venga va metete porfa...-dijo ella acercándose a la orilla donde estaba el.

-No te creas que porque me lo digas en ese tono y con esa cara de ángel voy a meterme...

-Entonces si no te metes habrá que meterte-dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo a JJ, ante esto JJ se acercó y entra los dos metieron a Draco a la fuerza en el agua. Todos empezaron a reírse.

-A mi no me hace gracia...-dijo Draco

-Pues la verdad es que desde este punto de vista tiene mucha...-dijo Hermione sin poder parar de reír

-Bueno ya lo habéis conseguido ya estoy dentro. Ahora que, jugamos??

-Buff... Ahora jugar a algo... no tengo ganas-dijo JJ-ahora es uno de esos momento en los que se estaría bien dando un paseo por la playa

-Es verdad, tienes toda la razón JJ-dijo Hermione dándole la razón al moreno

-Entonces... Hermione te vienes a dar un paseo conmigo por la playa??

-Bueno porque no... Va bien caminar...-dijo ella mientras los dos se dirigían a la orilla con la pelota

-Que fuerte... Encima que me habéis metido a la fuerza ahora os vais?

-No te preocupes Draco yo me quedo contigo-dijo Ginny

-Hombre menos mal alguien tiene piedad de mí...

-Tampoco exageres tanto... Bueno y que tal la mudanza?

-Bien, yo no estoy haciendo nada, todo lo hacen mis padres. Yo llegué ayer a casa de Hermione y des de entonces no he hecho nada...

-Que morro que tienes...

-Mucho-dijo Draco sonriendo-Oye Ginny tu eres la mejor amiga de Hermione verdad?

-Si bueno des de hace muchos años somos inseparables... No podemos pasar ni un día la una sin la otra...-dijo ella sonriendo y recordando todo lo que había vivido. -Por cierto porque me lo preguntas? Que tramas ya...-dijo ella desconfiando de las ideas que podía tener Draco

-Yo no tramo nada solo que...

**Porque lo dirá?? Quiere que haga de celestina?? Quiere que le diga lo que siente por el??? Ahh!! Sorpresa... xDD Espero sus reviews para saber si les a gustado y ke tal les a parecido!! Besos y abrazos a todos!!**


	6. TU Q CREES?

**Buenas!! Bueno aquí nuevo cap... después de una larga semana de escuela vuelvo con fuerza gracias a sus reviews! Pero quiero más reviews! (Por pedir que no sea xD) En este cap un pokito mas largo que los anteriores... Respuesta a algo que tenia a alguns muy intrigados, que le dirá Draco a Ginny???!! Y bueno otros dos chicos que empiezan a conocerse y... K puede pasar cuando la gente se conoce? No desvelo futuros detalles... Bueno les dejo ya con el cap que me hago un poco pesada... K disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendo!! **

**тυ к cяєѕ?**

-Tu crees que le importaría que tu y yo saliéramos juntos?

-No-dijo Ginny poniendo una cara extraña- Pero no entiendo a que viene eso...

-Tu que crees Ginny?-dijo acercándose lentamente a ella

-Quien te ha dicho que yo quiera estar contigo??

-Nadie pero... Se ve que hay atracción y aparte... por intentarlo no perdemos nada...

-Eres un poco directo no?? Llegas aquí y el segundo día ya te ligas a una persona que acabas de conocer hace cuánto un par de horas??

-La verdad es que si soy un poco directo pero bueno si no quieres no importa-dijo alejándose

-Espera-dijo cogiéndole del brazo y acercándolo a ella- Sabes yo también soy lanzada y bueno... porque no...-ante esta respuesta Draco se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Empezaron a besarse lentamente. El la tenia cogida por la cintura y ella cogía a el por el cuello. Si, Ginny había cambiado, se había vuelto arriesgada y lanzada todo después de lo que le pasó con Harry. Después de mucho tiempo, cuando ella decidió lanzarse y decirle lo que sentía, el le dijo que no, que el había sentido algo por ella tiempo atrás, pero no ahora. Des de ese momento Ginny había aprendido una lección: tenía que aprovechar el momento y no dejar pasar el tiempo porque podría dejar pasar grandes oportunidades...

Mientras JJ y Hermione

-Bueno y como que te has mudado a esta ciudad?-le preguntó Hermione a JJ. Ella llevaba el bikini y una falda a conjunto con el bikini que llevaba. El únicamente llevaba su bañador caído como antes...

-Todas preguntáis lo mismo-dijo el bromeando

-Lo siento si no quieres contestar...

-No si da igual, es que es curioso Ginny me ha preguntado antes lo mismo. Bueno te resumo un poco la historia porque si no tendríamos que estar andando dos horas-dijo el bromeando, ante el comentario Hermione esbozo una sonrisa-Sabes?-dijo el parándose en seco, Hermione al darse cuenta también paró- Estas más guapa cuando sonríes-dijo él acariciándole la cara

-Gracias-dijo ella sonrojándose

-Bueno volveré al tema de antes que veo que te da un poco de vergüenza que te digan piropos...-dijo él recobrando el paso- Harry y yo éramos amigos de pequeños pero bueno yo me tuve que mudar y perdimos un poco la amistad, aunque seguimos manteniendo el contacto. Hace poco mis padres se separaron y bueno mi madre nació aquí y ha querido volver, y yo me he vuelto con ella...

-Que raro tu y Harry parecéis muy diferentes...

-A si?? Como lo sabes si no me conoces-dijo el alzando una ceja

-Hombre a simple vista das una imagen, y es totalmente contraria a Harry...

-Y que imagen doy? Solo por curiosidad...

-A ver...-dijo Hermione mirándolo de arriba a bajo- pareces muy bromista, no pareces un angelito eso des de luego, y se te ve un poco mujeriego...

-Eres buena...-dijo el bromeando- Has acertado bastante, tienes razón soy muy bromista, soy de los que cree que a las chicas se las conquista con un buen chiste y haciéndolas reír...

-Ahí tienes razón, pero no todas las chicas quieren lo mismo...

-A si? Y tu que prefieres?

-Prefiero que me hagan reír y que me entretengan, que no sea un chico aburrido. Porque aunque sea muy bueno besando si es un aburrido no tiene nada que hacer...

Tras sonreír por la respuesta de Hermione dijo:

-A ver, a lo segundo que has dicho de que no parezco un angelito. En parte tienes razón, pero tampoco soy un demonio ni un macarra... Soy un poco gamberrote, incumplo algunas normas pero no todas...

-Hombre la de matar seguro que no la has incumplido aun...jajajaja

-Si tiene sentido del humor la señora...

-Señorita-dijo ella alzando un dedo

-Perdone la señorita-dijo subrayando esta palabra- Y bueno lo ultimo que has dicho de mujeriego. Ahí quizás te equivocas más. Porque a ver me gustan las chicas como a todos

-Lo raro sería que no te gustaran...

-También-dijo el sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora, hacia que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies. Sus dientes relucían cuando sonreía en su cara morena...-Bueno lo que estaba diciendo. Pero yo no juego con las chicas. Voy de chica en chica porque todavía no he encontrado a la que necesito, a la que busco, como dice la gente a mi media naranja. No se no encuentro a nadie que sea como yo quiero...

-Y como quieres que sea la chica?

-A ver no pido nada físico, tampoco que sea horrorosa, entiéndeme... Busco a una chica que me entienda y que vaya a mi ritmo

-A que ritmo te refieres?-dijo ella alzando una ceja

-No pienses mal... A mi me gusta salir divertirme, no ir de fiesta en fiesta, pero soy de los que le van los deportes y moverse. Y hay muchas que dicen si venga ahora vamos a salir, yo no tengo ganas, y ahí es cuando viene el problema... A parte a mi me gusta hacer bromas y tontear con chicas aunque tenga novia, pero no lo hago para ligar, lo hago porque me sale. Porque siempre me ha gustado coquetear que si ahora te abrazo, pero bueno en plan amigos y eso muchas chicas no lo entienden, cogen un ataque de celos y se acaba mal...

-Ya entiendo...

-Bueno y tu que?

-Yo que, de que?

-Que que tal con los chicos, novio...

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos volviendo? Es que nos vamos a salir de la playa...-dijo ella bromeando

-Si bueno-dicho esto los dos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a volver- Pero bueno no me cambies de tema... Tienes novio?

-Nooo, no tengo novio.

-Seguro no tienes nada con ese tal Draco?

-No pero que dices es un amigo solo.-dijo ella algo extrañada por la pregunta del moreno

-Para un momento-los dos pararon- Tu quieres que sea algo mas que un amigo verdad?-como ella estaba mirando al suelo, el le cogió de la barbilla y hico que le mirara a los ojos.

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo ella intentando disimular

-Venga va no me engañes he visto como le miras, y créeme se que esas miradas hacia el no eran de amistad solo...

-Bueno, si tal vez...Te importa que nos sentemos y te lo cuento...-tras decir esto los dos se sentaron en la arena- Prométeme que no saldrá de aquí esto solo lo sabe un persona a parte de ti y no quiero que lo sepa nadie más ¿Vale?

-Vale, no saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo

-A ver si siento algo por el no lo puedo negar, pero estoy intento olvidarme de el. A parte el ha jugado conmigo me ha hecho creer cosas que no eran, y bueno quiero que se de cuenta de que ya no le quiero, que le he olvidado, que no le necesito y que puedo estar con otros chicos.

-Vamos quieres darle celos...

-Si pero no encuentro a nadie, porque no quiero jugar ni con Harry ni con Ron y mas amigos no tengo...

-Yo creo que si-dijo el sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo

-No JJ no voy a jugar contigo a parte seguro que tienes novia y no quiero causarte problemas...

-Punto uno, no tengo novia así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Punto dos, no juegas conmigo porque los dos sabemos que esto es solo para darle celos a Draco, y no sentimos ni sentiremos nada. Punto tres, es la oportunidad perfecta, a parte no le caigo bien a Draco así que hará más efecto que le des celos conmigo. No me dejes escapar porque pierdes una gran oportunidad. Punto cuatro a mi también me viene bien estar contigo, no eres la única que saca provecho...

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que tú no sacaras provecho... A quien quieres darle celos, que quieres hacer ya?-preguntó las castaña interrogante

-No aceptaras que no te de una respuesta verdad??

-No, porque yo he confiado en ti y te he contado lo de Draco, así que ahora tu me cuentas quien es ella o el...-dijo ella bromeando

-Como que el??-dijo el haciéndole cosquillas

-Vale para. Jajajaja-JJ paró- Era solo una idea, entonces quien es ella-dijo subrayando la palabra ella.

-Bueno pues es...

**Quien será??? Muy, muy fácil... más fácil imposible... Les a gustado?? Espero que si... Dejen reviews porfavor!! Sean buenos o malos pero dejen siempre van bien para corregir cosas... Hasta el proximo cap! Besos y abrazo a todos!!**


	7. TRATO HECHO

**Hola! Bueno después d star una semana sin poder actualizar por culpa de la escuela ¬¬ Publico, sobretodo gracias a los reviews k m an dejado k m an animado un monton!! Bueno a ver... Este cap sigue siendo cortito lo siento ********. El proximo no, el otro, ya sera mas largo, y ya emepezaran todos a ser mas largos... Bueno no me alargo mas y les dejo con el cap... Espero k les guste!**

**тяαтσ єcнσ?**

-Es Ginny...

-Ginny??-dijo extrañada en voz alta

-Venga dilo mas alto, no si todavía se enterará hasta ella...-dijo el resignado

-Perdón-dijo ella tapándose la boca

-Si es Ginny. No se, se acerca mucho, al menos lo que conozco de ella, a la persona que busco, y bueno parece que es una chica difícil de conseguir y que le gusta fastidiarme y provocarme, y eso es lo que me encanta de las chicas. Si le doy celos creo que le conseguiré activar el pilotito...

-El pilotito??-dijo ella extrañada por ese término

-Si, bueno para que se de cuenta y actúe

-Has pensado en actuar tu?

-Si, pero prefiero que surja así. No me gusta ir mucho detrás de las chicas, quiero conquistarlas y hacer que ellas vengan a mí...

-Eso perdona que te diga pero suena algo mal...

-A ver no en ese sentido. Lo siento soy un chico raro, difícil de entender...

-No si me he dado cuenta...

-Bueno entonces que?-preguntó JJ

-Yo creo que si que tienes razón por intentarlo no perdemos nada...

-Si, pero hay que hacerlo real con besos y estar cogidos y todos porque entonces se van a dar cuenta... Eso si a ti no te importa-dijo el moreno

-No a mi no me importa. Total no tengo novio ni nada...

-Bueno entonces trato hecho?-dijo extendiéndole su mano para que se la estrechara, pero Hermione no lo hizo

-Antes de nada creo que tendríamos que dejar algo claro...

-A ver dime...-temiendo la respuesta de Hermione

-No podemos enamorarnos ni sentir el uno nada por el otro. Por muchos besos que nos demos, aunque hagamos que parezcan reales, tenemos que prometer que no sentiremos nada el uno por el otro. Eso solo complicaría más las cosas, solo nos haríamos daño...

-Sabes que eso es difícil Hermione cuando el amor crece, no se le puede poner barreras... Pero bueno intentaremos no enamorarnos, yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo extendiéndole otra vez su mano, pero esta vez Hermione si que se la estrechó. Los dos se levantaron y empezaron a volver a donde estaban los demás. JJ llevaba a Hermione cogida por la cintura.

-Sabes hacia tiempo que no estaba así con un chico... bueno aunque sea un montaje claro...-dijo Hermione

-Yo tampoco la verdad es que con las chicas no tengo mucha suerte...

-Venga va... Segura que ninguna chica se resiste a ti... Tú te has visto...-dijo ella parándose y mirándolo de arriba abajo

-No hemos quedado que no podemos sentir nada el uno por el otro?

-A ver JJ yo no siento nada por ti, pero seamos realistas... Las chicas tienen que caer a tus pies, estás muy bien y eres muy guapo y encima sabes escuchar y eres simpático... Que mas se puede pedir de un chico??

-Las demás chicas no pensaran igual que tu tal vez... y la verdad hay que decir que tu tampoco estas nada mal... eres muy guapa... Draco tendría que estar a tus pies...

-Vamos no me hagas reír... No le gusto a Draco, sino no hubiera jugado conmigo, y no me hubiera dicho lo que me dijo ayer... La verdad es que ayer no lo conocía, no parecía el...-recobraron el paso

-A lo mejor no te dijo la verdad has pensado que puede ser una manera de ocultar algo...

-No se, no me lo había planteado... Pero ocultar el que? A mi no me tiene porque ocultar nada soy su amiga y puede confiar en mi...

-Ya pero tal vez lo que te oculte sea muy fuerte. Intenta darle confianza y espera a que el te lo cuente y vuelva a ser el Draco que tu conoces...

-Mira si al final resulta que eres bueno dando consejos y todo...-dijo ella bromeando.

-Como tu has dicho soy el chico perfecto...-dijo mientras los dos reían

Cuando llegaron donde estaban los chicos estaban sentados en las toallas jugando a las cartas, Ron, Luna y Harry. Los tres se extrañaron un poco al verlos llegar así, pero no dijeron nada por miedo a meterse donde no debieran...

-Que hacéis?-preguntó JJ

-Hombre cuanto tiempo pensábamos que os habíais perdido...-dijo Harry bromeando

-Si es que nos han abducido los extraterrestres y claro eso lleva un tiempo-dijo JJ respondiéndole a su amigo

-Estamos jugando a las cartas-dijo Luna intentando llamar la atención del chico- JJ quieres jugar?

-JJ no viene solo eh!-dijo Hermione cabreada ante el comentario. Pero Luna seguía sin hacerle caso...

-No gracias prefiero tumbarme en la toalla-JJ y Hermione cogieron sus toallas y las pusieron algo alejadas de los demás, mientras Hermione se quejaba

-Uff!! Que tía no la aguanto. Tu as visto lo que acaba de hacer? Uff!! No se que pinta con nosotros ni una vez más le digo que se venga...

-Hermione como sigas gritando así se va enterar hasta ella...-dijo JJ intentado que Hermione bajara el tono de voz

-Me da igual que se entere!! Pero que se ha creído la pija engreída esa!! -mientras JJ reía-No te rías-dijo amenazándole con el dedo

-Es que me ha hecho gracia como ha pasado de ti y como te estas poniendo... Déjala si no le da, no le da. No le des mas vueltas... Si te cabreas es como si dejaras que te ganase

-Ahí tienes razón. JJ...-dijo poniendo voz tierna y una cara de angelito

-Que quieres... Hermione...-dijo esperando a que le pidiera algo

-A que me echas crema?? Porfaaa!! Que si no me voy a quemar...-dijo con el bote de crema en la mano

-Bueno está bien, trae que te eche crema. Por donde te echo-dijo el levantándose y acercándose a Hermione que estaba boca abajo

-Por la espalda y por los hombros. Gracias!! Eres un sol-dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Si, si un sol claro... Que rápido me convencéis las mujeres...-dijo poniéndose encima de ella para echarle la crema. Mientras se la echaba llegaron Draco y Ginny. Ambos cogieron sus toallas y se tumbaron enfrente de Hermione y JJ.

-Hombre chicos cuanto tiempo... Ya os dábamos por muertos, pensábamos que os habías ahogado o algo...-dijo Hermione bromeando

-Pues no...Mira ya ves aquí nos tienes vivitos y coleando...-le respondió el rubio sacándole la lengua a Hermione, a lo que ella respondió también sacándole la lengua

-Sabes Hermione?-dijo Ginny contenta

-Dime Ginny!-y dirigiéndose al moreno dijo- Ay que buenos masajes das JJ-ante este comentario el moreno sonrió

-Draco y yo estamos saliendo

**Como reaccionará Hermione?? Y los demás?? Les dirán JJ y Hermione que ellos también están saliendo?? O abortaran misión?? Ahhhh Espero k dejen reviews! Besos y abrazos a todos!!**


	8. EL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD

**Hola a todos!! Bueno aki les dejo otro cap... El ultimo corto... El proximo empezara a ser mas largo... Que pasara después de que Hermione reciba esa chocante noticia?? La respuesta en este cap...No me enrollo mas y les dejo que lean... Espero k les guste!!**

**єℓ αмσя у ℓα αмιѕтα∂...**

Hermione se quedó a cuadros, no sabía que hacer. Al ver esta reacción JJ dijo:

-A si?? Que bien no?

-Es verdad Draco?.-dijo Hermione sin todavía poder creérselo

-Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?-dijo el alzando una ceja

-Que pasa Hermione no te alegras por mi?-dijo la pelirroja. JJ acabó de echarle la crema a Hermione y se echó en su toalla

-No claro si que me alegro... Oye chicos si no os importa voy a dar una vuelta vale...-dijo ella levantándose. Ginny se fue a levantar para ir con ella, pero JJ le paró.

-No Ginny déjala, mejor que vaya yo.

-Tu??-dijo el rubio-si ni siquiera la conoces...

-Mas de lo que crees...-dicho esto JJ se levantó y se fue corriendo para coger a Hermione

-Que le ha pasado a Hermione?-preguntó Harry buscando respuesta en Ginny. Pero ella no contestó estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga

-La verdad...ni idea... la noticia no le ha sentado bien...

-A por cierto nos hemos enterado...-dijo Luna

-Si, y como le hagas algo a mi hermana te enteras...-dijo Ron siempre protector con su hermana...

-Bueno os apetece jugar a las cartas?-dijo Harry

-No a mi no me apetece...-dijo Ginny

-Quieres que hablemos Ginny?-preguntó Draco preocupado por la que ahora era su chica

-No Draco, juega prefiero estar sola y pensar... Es más necesito estar sola así que prefiero que juegues con ellos...

-Como quieras Ginny-dijo el dándole un beso en los labios.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar a las cartas mientras Ginny preocupada por su amiga no hacia más que pensar... Mientras JJ llegaba donde estaba Hermione.

-JJ vete...-dijo Hermione sollozando

-No me voy a ir, no cal que me cuentes nada, solo estaré aquí contigo. No te voy a dejar sola...-ante esto Hermione se tiró a los brazos de JJ y empezó a llorar- Venga va Hermione...No te pongas así... Intentabas olvidarte de él no?? Esta no es la mejor manera y lo sabes... No puedes derrumbarte cada vez que este con una chica porque así no llegarás a ninguna parte...

-Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo... –dijo separándose de el- sabes? es mi mejor amiga y los tendré que ver día si y día también, encima tendré que escuchar lo que Ginny diga cuando hable de él y me diga lo bueno que es, lo bien que besa...

-Hermione se que es duro y la verdad es que Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, este mundo es difícil, la vida es difícil... pero no se acaba el mundo...-dijo el secándole las lagrimas- Hay muchos más chicos y esto hará que te empieces a olvidar de él... Aunque al principio te cueste todo será más fácil. Aparte cuentas conmigo y con mi ayuda, no voy a dejarte sola. Y tendrías que alegrarte por Ginny, lo decía muy ilusionada. Crees que a mi no me ha dolido, yo también siento algo por Ginny y lo sabes...

-Es verdad JJ, lo siento... A ti te pasa lo mismo con Ginny y yo sin darme cuenta... Y si que me alegro por ella pero entiéndeme no puedo ocultar lo que siento... No, esta vez... -los chicos se habían sentado en una roca estaban los dos sentados el uno al lado del otro

-No pasa nada Hermione. Pero lo que tienes que hacer, es que ir con Ginny y con Draco y pedirles perdón sobretodo a ella por como te has comportado, dile que ha sido una tontería, y si quieres nos inventamos algo para que Draco no sospeche que es porque todavía estas por el...

-Gracias JJ, no se que haría en estos momentos si no te hubieras mudado de ciudad...

-No creas tampoco soy tan indispensable-dijo sacándole una sonrisa-al menos te as reído eso es bueno...-tras decir esto los dos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un corto beso ya que los dos se separaron rápidamente

-Nooo. No esta bien, estamos faltando a nuestra promesa no puede ser JJ-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba para irse, pero JJ la cogió del brazo

-Hermione no estamos faltando a nada... No podemos ponerle barreras, no a esto... y lo sabes

-JJ se que no se pueden poner barreras, pero esto no es real. Estoy en un mal momento por todo lo que me esta pasando y tu también... Estamos confundidos los dos... Y aparte casi no te conozco, es más te he conocido hace un par de horas como me he podido sentir algo por ti en tan poco tiempo y sin conocerte?

-Quieres convencerte a ti misma porque crees que estas traicionando a Draco y no lo estas haciendo, créeme, solo estas mirando mas allá de el... Eso no tiene nada de malo. Aparte te ha sido fácil en tan poco tiempo sentir algo por mi porque estabas buscando a alguien tu corazón estaba abierto para volver a sentir algo por otra persona... Aparte el amor es así de raro, no se basa ni en lo que conoces a una persona o dejas de conocerla...

-Si pero JJ no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero jugar contigo y hacerte creer cosas que no son porque soy una persona inestable, y no estoy preparada para estar con nadie...

-Hermione soy demasiado fuerte para que me hagas daño y si me lo haces déjame a mi correr el riesgo, no decidas tu algo que tendría que decidir yo. Y eso de que eres una persona inestable no te lo crees ni tu, si estabas dispuesta a estar con Draco, ahora no me digas que no estas preparada para estar con nadie... Eso si, si no sientes nada, pero nada de nada por mi me lo dices.

-JJ creo que si siento algo por ti, pero no se lo que es

-Es amistad?

-Creo que algo mas que eso...

-Entonces a mi me es suficiente... Solo necesito eso. Eso hará que les olvidemos, arriésgate si no sale no sale... Pero creo que no podemos engañarnos diciendo que lo de estar de novios es un montaje, sabiendo que los dos sentimos algo

-Ya lo se...

-Entonces??-entonces Hermione le abrazó y el no rechazó el abrazo.-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo el sonriendo- Creo que ahora tienes algo que hacer no?

-Si voy a buscar a Ginny y a Draco no quiero que se sientan mal por mi culpa...

Mientras los demás

-Draco, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Ginny

-Chicos dejo la partida vale, por aquí me necesitan...-Draco se levantó cogió de la mano a Ginny y se fueron a un banco que no estaba muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para que los chicos no les oyeran.-Dime Ginny

-A ver, por donde empiezo... La verdad es que sin ti delante parecía más fácil-ante este comentario el rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- tu has visto como ha reaccionado Hermione no?

-Si, la verdad es que no se lo ha tomado muy bien que se diga...

-Por eso, es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que este así, y se ha puesto así porque tu y yo estamos juntos y...-pero Draco le cortó

-No hace falta que sigas creo que se por donde vas...

-Mejor así será más fácil decírtelo... Tenemos que dejar lo nuestro, ante todo esta la amistad que tengo con Hermione y no quiero perderla... no ahora... porque ahora es cuando más nos necesitamos la una a la otra

**Que le dirá Draco?? Estará de acuerdo en dejarlo?? Espero k dejen reviews! Sean buenos o malos! Intentare publicar lo antes posible! Besos y abrazos a todos!!**


	9. LA APUESTA

**Holaa!! Bueno nuevo cap! Este mas largo... Ahora empiezan a ser todos mas largos! No me alargo mucho y le dejo ya con el cap! Espero k les guste y dejen reviews!!**

ℓ**α αρυєѕтα**

Al mismo tiempo Hermione y JJ

Llegaron donde estaban Ron, Luna y Harry.

-Y Draco y Ginny?-dijo Hermione

-Hombre Herm que ya estas mejor?-preguntó Harry

-Luego os cuento y Draco y Ginny?-dijo ella insistiendo

-Allí -dijeron los tres señalando al banco donde estaban ambos

-Gracias-dijo la castaña mientras iba hacia donde estaban los dos

- Tenemos que dejar lo nuestro, ante todo esta la amistad que tengo con Hermione y no quiero perderla... no ahora... porque ahora es cuando más nos necesitamos la una a la otra- decía Ginny

-No respondas Draco...-dijo Hermione

-Porque?-preguntaron Draco y Ginny

-Primero escuchadme tengo algo que deciros...

-No, no cal que digas nada Herm hemos tomado una decisión-dijo Ginny

-Dejadla hablar primero y luego tomáis la decisión-dijo JJ

-Gracias-dijo Herm mirando al moreno-Bueno quiero que sepas Ginny que eres mi mejor amiga y que siento como me he puesto antes, ha sido una tontería solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Si quieres estar con Draco no me importa, al contrario espero que seáis muy felices... No quiero que toméis una decisión precipitada por mi culpa, yo estoy bien lo de antes ha sido porque no se, siempre te he visto como una hija o como una hermana pequeña aunque seamos de la misma edad y bueno que me he dado cuenta de que no eres una niña...-ante esto Ginny abrazó a su amiga

-Algo extraño no que te hayas puesto a llorar así no?-dijo Draco

-Bueno entonces como creo que no van a romper Herm y yo os damos una noticia vale?-intentando que Draco no siguiera con ese tema. Al escuchar esto Herm soltó a Ginny y se puso al lado de JJ-Hermione y yo también estamos saliendo-al escuchar esto Ginny volvió a abrazar a su amiga

-Mira de novias el mismo día que casualidad-dijo Ginny contenta, aunque Draco no estaba igual de contento claro...

-Chicas que os parece si volvemos ya con los demás, porque al final va a parecer que no queramos estar con ellos...-dijo JJ

-Si tienes razón...Será mejor que vayamos-dijo Hermione cogiendo a JJ de la mano. A la vez Draco cogía a su novia por la cintura.

Llegaron a las toallas donde estaban los demás. Luna estaba riéndose aparentemente de Ron que ponía cara de enfadado. Mientras Harry estaba un poco separado de ellos mirando esa escena que le parecía tan graciosa.

-Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia!-dice Ron poniendo más cara de enfadado todavía

-Que no te hace ninguna gracia Ron?-dijo Hermione mientras sonreía al ver la cara de su amigo

-Nada que Luna es muy bromista cuando quiere...-dijo Ron recodando lo que había pasado hacia apenas unos minutos

Flash Back

-Que aburrimiento no juego más a las cartas chicos, jugad vosotros-dijo Harry tumbándose en su toalla a tomar el sol

-Es verdad esto es un aburrimiento-dijo Ron recogiendo ya las cartas porque no iban a jugar más.-Que estarán haciendo estos cuatro...

-Déjalos, están más raros, que si cogiditos de la mano para aquí que si para allá...-dijo Harry.

Luna estaba un poco aburrida y para matar el aburrimiento decidió gastarle una pequeña broma a Ron.

-A dios mío Ron que es eso que va por tu toalla que esta llegando a ti?-dijo ella fingiendo poner cara de miedo. Y recordando el temor que Ron tenía por las arañas continuo.- Dios mío si es una araña!! Pero una araña de las grandes!!

-Que dices?? No... Por dios... Donde esta la araña? Bueno da igual yo me quito de aquí- Y Ron pegó un salto para ponerse de pie, y se puso al lado de Harry en la arena sentado.

-Ron, Ronnn!!-dijo Luna chillando para que Ron le escuchara- Es broma... No hay nada, era para entretenernos un poco...-dijo ella riendo

-Que bien, que simpática...-dijo el cabreado

-Venga va Ron solo era una broma, tampoco es para tanto-dijo Harry riéndose también de la reacción que había tenido su amigo.

- Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia!

Fin del Flash Back

-Por cierto y vosotros como habéis tardado tanto-dijo Luna curioseando

-No, nada importante... Solo estábamos arreglando asuntos-dijo Ginny mirando a los otros tres.

-Por cierto ahora que estamos todos juntos aprovechamos para daros una noticia-dijo Herm mirando a su chico y esperando el consentimiento de su novio. JJ asintió con la cabeza, y acercándose más a él Herm dijo- Bueno chicos JJ y yo estamos saliendo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Felicidades chicos!-dijo Luna- Por cierto que pasa hoy... todo el mundo con novio...-dijo ella poniendo cara de resignación- Pues yo también quiero un novio!!-ante este comentario todos empezaron a reír. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas toallas excepto JJ que se quedo mirando pensativo a unas rocas no muy altas que había cerca.

-Que miras JJ?-le preguntó su chica

-Aquellas rocas, son perfectas para hacer lo que quiero hacer...

-Que quieres hacer?-dijo Herm desde su toalla.

-Mejor que lo veas por ti misma... Vente-dijo el chico extendiéndole su mano para que la chica se levantara.

Tras esto ambos se dirigieron a donde había dicho JJ, dejando atrás a sus amigos que ponían cara de no saber que estaba pasando. Nada mas llegar JJ se subió a la roca y le dijo a Hermione:

-Échate un poco para atrás no te vaya a hacer daño.

-Pero que vas a hacer?

-Ahora lo veras-Y Hermione le hizo caso y se echo para atrás, mientras el chico se daba la vuelta.

JJ hico un salto para Hermione muy extraño, y cayo de pie en la arena. A Hermione le encantó, no tenía palabras para describirlo... Y encima sin camiseta y con el cuerpo que tenía pues hacía que el salto tuviera más gracias todavía.

-Que, que te ha parecido?-dijo JJ acercándose a Herm y mirando la cara que se le había quedado a la chica.

-No expresa ya mi cara suficiente?-dijo ella bromeando y acercándose a el antes de darle un corto beso en los labios. Justo en ese momento llegaron Ginny y Draco.

-Que hacías JJ?-preguntó extrañada y a la vez asombrada ante lo que le había visto a hacer a JJ. Y cuando JJ y iba a responderle Draco se adelantó a él.

-Buff... Nada difícil... No me digas que solo sabes hacer eso?? Eso lo hago yo con los ojos cerrados-dijo Draco dándose aires de superioridad.

-A si??-dijo JJ acercándose más a Draco- A ver si es verdad... Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de superarme...-le propuso JJ antes el asombro de las chicas

-Parecéis dos crios... Porque tiene que ser uno mejor que el otro-dijo Ginny, pero como es lógico ninguno de los dos la escuchó

-A si?? Pues venga va... Apostemos lo que quieras a mi me da igual, el que vas a perder vas a ser tu...

-Quien pierda paga la comida de los cuatro-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Draco para sellar el trato, a lo que Draco respondió estrechándosela.-Cada uno tendrá que hacer lo que el otro haga e importante caer de pie, sino no se contara el salto como bueno...

-Está bien. Chicas creo que os deberíais apartar un poco no vaya a ser que os hagamos daño-Y dicho esto ultimo Draco siguió a JJ hasta la roca.

-De verdad Ginny es que son como dos crios...-dijo Herm mientras las dos se sentaban en la arena un poco apartadas para que no les hicieran daño

-Si pero y el espectáculo que es ver a dos chicos así-dijo señalándolos a ambos- Que no veas como están los dos... Haciendo saltos...

-Hombre la verdad es que es un gran espectáculo, pero todo porque son muy orgullosos... Menos mal que solo se han apostado una comida...

-Creo que quien pierda perderá más que tener que pagar una comida, quedaran mal el uno delante del otro y encima delante nuestro...-dijo Ginny, mientras veían como Draco acababa de repetir el salto del JJ a la perfección, ara era el turno de JJ de repetir el de Draco

-A mi la verdad no me importa quien gane... Para mi JJ siempre será JJ y Draco siempre será Draco, no cambiara nada quien gane o pierda-mientras JJ acababa de repetir el salto de Draco como no, también a la perfección.

-Ahora que sacas el tema como ese cambio de tus sentimientos en tan poco tiempo?-le preguntó Ginny a su amiga

-Luego te lo cuento que por ahí viene Harry. –dijo señalando con la mirada el lugar por donde venía Harry-Buenas Harry-dijo Hermione en tono alegre

-Buenas chicas, que hacéis aquí las dos solitas?-dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny

-Nada aquí viendo como saltan estos dos, y esperar a ver quien gana la apuesta...-dijo la pelirroja

-Apuesta??-preguntó el extrañado

-Si para probar quien salta mejor de los dos... Nada cosas del orgullo-dijo Herm resignada mientras veía como los dos seguían saltando sin equivocarse ni caer al suelo.

-Uy chicas un momento que me llaman al móvil-dijo Harry sacándose el móvil del bolsillo.-Si dígame??... A eres tu, como estas (N/A es solo lo que escuchan las chicas ya que no escuchan la otra parte de la conversación)... También muy bien... Ya yo también te echo de menos, pero tampoco hace tanto que no nos vemos, ayer estuvimos casi toda la tarde juntos...Bueno entonces no querías nada especial no??... Bueno te dejo ya vale, esta tarde te llamo... Yo también te quiero... Besos...-Al colgar vio la cara de ambas chicas que se habían quedado alucinadas ante la conversación

-Harry, no tienes nada que contarnos?-dijo la castaña alzando una ceja.

-Si bueno se que os lo debería haber dicho antes pero prefería presentárosla en persona... Ella era Vicky, mi novia

-Tu novia??-dijeron ambas amigas a la vez

-Si mi novia, desde hace poco tiempo, es una chica de mi bloque... Es una larga historia, solo puedo deciros que este año se incorpora a nuestro curso.

-Y ahora es cuando yo me pregunto porque no le has dicho que se venga...-dijo Ginny

-No se no era plan de llevarla sin deciros nada...

-Pues ya la puedes llamar y decirle que se venga, pues no se ha venido Draco también?-dijo Herm

-Si pero bueno Vicky es mi novia, era diferente...

-Bueno da igual, llámala y dile que se venga a pasar lo que queda de día con nosotros...-dijo Ginny animando a su amigo a llamarla

-Ganeeee!!-se escuchó de fondo

-Será mejor Ginny que vayamos a ver a estos...-dijo Herm mientras ella y Ginny se dirigían hacia donde estaban los chicos

**Quien habrá ganadoooo?? A sorpresa... Besos y gracias a todos por leer!!**


	10. Y EL GANADOR ES

**Otro cap masss!! Siento averme retrasado un poco... Estoy muy liada últimamente... Bueno cap larguito... Kien sera el ganadorr?? Leanloo!! Y bueno como siempre dejen reviews!! ******** Les dejo con el cap...**

**у єℓ gαиα∂σя єѕ...**

-Ves, ya te dije que seria yo quien ganaría...-dijo JJ mirando a Draco que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Para que preguntar quien a ganado...-dijo Herm acercándose a su novio-enhorabuena-le dijo flojito a su chico en el oído justo antes de darle un generoso beso.

-Draco te has hecho daño?-preguntó Ginny preocupada, acercándose y agachándose al lado del rubio.

-No Ginny estoy bien. Gracias igualmente-dijo él antes de recibir un beso por parte de la pelirroja.-Y todo por no caer bien... Buff, no sabes la rabia que me da haber perdido, y no solo por la apuesta sino porque sea el...

-Que tienes en contra mía ehh!!-dijo JJ, dejando a un lado a su chica y enfrentándose a Draco que se acaba de poner de pie. Pero alguien se puso en medio. Una castaña y una pelirroja. La castaña quedo de cara a Draco, y la pelirroja de cara a JJ. Aunque Hermione no tardó en ponerse al lado de su novio y Ginny también.

-No os dais cuenta que sois peor que los niños?? Mira si vais a estar así, que todavía no entiendo porque chocáis tanto...

-Herm son chicos, son competitivos entre ellos por ley de naturaleza.-dijo Ginny respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Bueno pues eso, si vais a seguir así por mi parte ahí os quedáis los dos, si os volvéis a pelear yo abandono y definitivamente, no pienso aguantar que mi novio y mi vecino se estén peleando cada cinco minutos...

-(Vecino? Había escuchado bien? Había pasado de ser uno de sus mejores amigos a ser su "vecino")-Draco no daba crédito a las palabras que había salido hacía unos segundos de la boca de la que consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

-Hermione tiene razón, si no sois capaces de poder estar juntos sin pelearos, yo también abandono...-dicho esto las dos se dirigieron a marcharse, pero Draco retuvo a Ginny, y JJ fue detrás de Hermione.

JJ y Hermione

-Herm espera, un momento solo... Déjame hablar contigo...-dijo el acercándose

-Dime-paró en seco Hermione

-Esta bien, prometo no pelearme más con él a sido un error... Aparte ahora me he dado cuenta de que me estaba peleando con una muy importante en tu vida y bueno... Lo siento-dijo el acercándose a Hermione para cogerla por la cintura y abrazarla, a lo que ella no opuso resistencia

-No pasa nada JJ, Draco es o era importante, pero ten en cuenta que tu también lo eres, y quiero que sepas que ahí al menos estaba de tu parte, he visto que ha empezado el todo lo de la apuesta... Pero claro no puedo ponerme de tu parte así tan abiertamente. Espero que no te haya molestado.

-No, para nada no me ha molestado. Solo quiero que sepas que si peleándome con el te pierdo, por ti aprenderé a controlarme aunque me cueste...-dijo separándose de ella sin soltarse para poder mirarla a la cara, y así viendo la gran sonrisa que ella tenia en la cara

-Eres increíble JJ.

-Porque?-preguntó el extrañado

-Por las cosas que dices, por las cosas que haces por mi... Ahora más que nunca estoy contenta de estar a tu lado, de que seas tu el que me abraza y no mi querido vecino-Y después de decir esto los dos se fundieron en un gran beso.

-Por cierto es mi impresión o tu te estas olvidando rápidamente de tu vecino, como tu lo llamas...-decía mientras se dirigían cogidos por la cintura hacía donde estaban Luna, Ron y Harry

-Hombre es que tengo un buen antídoto del olvido al lado-dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa- Aparte lo veo diferente, parece como si al no estar tan enamorada de el, y al dejar de mirarlo como lo miraba antes, no se parece como si antes lo estuviera idealizando...

-Ya entiendo...

-A parte me ha sorprendido, no se si serán cosas mías pero parece como si quisiera superarte a ti enfrente mío...-Explicaba la castaña desconcertada por la reacción que había tenido el rubio

-Ya, no quería decírtelo pero a mi también me ha parecido extraño... Para no sentir nada por ti, ha tenido una reacción un tanto extraña...

-Prefiero no darle vueltas al tema...-dijo la chica llegando a las toallas donde estaban los demás

Mientras Draco y Ginny

-Ginny oye no te enfades conmigo por favor... A parte esta vez a empezado el...

-Si pero esa no es ninguna excusa... A parte te recuerde que el que ha dicho lo de la apuesta has sido tu...

-Hombre no es por nada, pero al menos esperaba que tu pusieras un poco de mi parte-dijo el haciéndose el ofendido

-Mira no te lo tomes así porque las cosas no son así Draco, la ofendida tendría que ser yo vale? No habéis llegado a los puños porque Hermione y yo nos hemos puesto en medio, sino no se como hubierais acabado... Y lo creas o no, no voy aguantar tener que meterme en medio siempre. Aparte sabes que no voy a estar de tu parte porque seas mi novio, estaré de la parte que yo crea que tenga la razón.

-Ya lo siento... Pero estoy sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez, y todos estos cambios de golpe... todavía no los he asimilado. Y tienes razón podríamos haber llegado a los puños, pero es que me provoca...-y ante la mirada de su novia rectifico- Ya, yo tendría que saber controlarme, y de verdad que lo intentare si es por no perderte... Pero que sepas que si me provoca no te prometo nada... Y ahora... Me perdonas?-le dijo el chico poniéndole cara angelical a la chica

-Con esa cara... Crees que alguna chica se resistiría a perdonarte-dijo ella acercándose a el para abrazarlo y seguidamente besarlo apasionadamente. Después volvieron juntos a donde estaban los demás.

-Que os parece si vamos ya a comer? Empieza a haber hambre...-dijo Ron a los demás cuando ya estaban todos juntos.

-Ron tu siempre igual con hambre-bromeó Luna y todos empezaron a reír.

-Mi hermano por una vez tiene razón empieza a haber hambre...-dijo Ginny

-Si podríamos ir ya a comer... A donde?-preguntó Harry

-A un buen restaurante a nosotros nos paga la comida Draco-dijo JJ bromeando y mirando a Draco que no le miro con buena cara. Gracias a este comentario recibió un codazo por parte de su novia que estaba al lado.-Vamos no me mires así Draco era una broma... –dijo dirigiéndose al rubio- Era una broma Hermione-dijo mirando ahora a su novia.

-Vale, no pasa nada...-dijo Herm- Que os parece si vamos al Mc'Donals de aquí al lado?

-Si será lo mejor-dijo Draco.

-Entonces llamaré a Vicky para encontrarnos allí-dijo Harry levantándose lo que hizo que todos se levantaran también.

-Quien?-preguntó Luna

-Su novia...-dijo Ron, que aparte de Ginny y Herm era el único que sabia quien era porque su amigo se lo había contado

Los chicos recogieron las toallas, para que no se las quitaran en su ausencia y se encaminaron hacia el Mc'Donals, que estaba a un par de minutos andando. Cuando llegaron se encontraron en la puerta a una chica morena de pelo corto. Era de estatura media y de cuerpo esbelto. La chica tenía unos ojos de color azules como el mar. La chica llevaba un pircing en la nariz y otro en la oreja. La chica al verlos, mas concretamente al ver a Harry sonrió, tenía una bonita sonrisa. Harry aceleró el paso la verla para llegar a ella antes que los demás. Al llegar al lado de la chica no izo otra cosa que besarla dulce y delicadamente. Cuando llegaron los demás dijo:

-Chicos esta es mi novia, Vicky. Vicky estos son mis amigos: Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Hermione y JJ-dijo dirigiéndose a su chica y señalándolos uno por uno con la mano. Ella se acercó a cada uno y les dio dos besos.

-Bueno y ahora hechas las presentaciones que os parece si entramos a comer ya?-dijo Ron.

-Ron!!-dijeron todos a la vez

-Que pasa... tengo hambre...-dijo el defendiéndose.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer antes de que a Ron le de algo-dijo Hermione bromeando.

Y tras decir esto los ocho entraron al Mc'Donals. Todos pidieron su comida y mientras esperaban a que se la diesen, las chicas van a buscar mesas para sentarse a comer. Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la planta de arriba porque sabían que las mesas esas eran más grandes y además tenían vistas a la playa. Mientras llegaban los chicos Luna, Ginny y Hermione se dedicaron a poner al corriente de todas las relaciones y cosas de la pandilla a Vicky. A los diez minutos de estar arriba los chicos llegaron con las bandejas de comida. Se fueron colocando en la mesa de modo que quedaron en un lado, de cara a la playa: Hermione, JJ, Harry y Vicky. En el otro lado se pusieron: Draco, Ginny, Ron y Luna. De modo que quedaron, Hermione y Draco uno en frente del otro, Ginny enfrente de JJ y así consecutivamente. Pero a alguien no le gustó como habían quedado sentados...

-JJ, te importa cambiarme el sitio?-dijo Herm

-No, no me importa pero porque?-respondió el extrañado.

-Porque me gustaría estar enfrente de mi amiga...-dijo ella intentando buscar una excusa, ya que realmente era porque prefería no estar enfrente de Draco.

Durante la comida todos charlaron entre ellos animadamente, aunque cierto rubio no hablaba mucho porque tenía la mente en otra cosa... Porque Hermione ya no quería ni sentarse enfrente de el? Porque el desde luego no se había creído la excusa que había puesto... Cuando acabaron de comer se dirigieron otra vez al sitio donde estaban y cuando iban para allá Ginny cogió a su chico y le agarró para esperarse y poder hablar con el a solas.

-Draco te pasa algo??-dijo ella preocupándose por su novio

-No porque lo preguntas?-dijo el intentando la cara que tenía tan seria.

-A ti te pasa algo, lo se... Me lo dice tu cara...

-Si pero Ginny no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas sabes...

-No me agobias con tus problemas, tus problemas son los míos. Así que ahora mismo me estas explicando que es lo que te pasa.

-Vale, esta bien. Creo que no aceptaras un no por respuesta...-dijo el y tras decir esto la cogió y la acercó hasta un banco para sentarse los dos a hablar.-Mira no se si serán imaginaciones mías, pero creo que Hermione me esquiva...

-Que te esquiva??-dijo ella muy extrañada

-Si me esquiva no a ti no te ha dicho nada??

-Que me va a decir Draco... Me parece que son imaginaciones tuyas.

-No se... es que no esta igual que siempre conmigo... I quieras o no es o era mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla.

-Ya lo entiendo, pero tampoco no va estar igual que siempre contigo sobretodo después de lo que le dijiste ayer por la tarde...

-Te lo dijo no??-dijo el chico.

-Si y creo que te pasaste, te salva de que no te he visto hacer lo mismo conmigo que si no...

-Se que me pase, y no he hecho lo mismo contigo porque... (En realidad nunca lo he hecho eso con ninguna chica, ni con Hermione, lo de Hermione era verdad) Porque lo que me dijo ayer Hermione me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas...

-Bueno esta bien. No te preocupes mas por el tema de Hermione, soy su mejor amiga y si le pasara algo contigo lo sabría... Igualmente, te pase lo que te pase y tengas los problemas que tengas, quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí-dijo ella

-Gracias Ginny-dijo él acercándose para abrazarla y seguidamente besarla.

Segundos después estaban otra vez de camino a la playa donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hombre chicos!-dijo Harry al ver la llegada de Draco y Ginny

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos podríamos jugar a algo con al pelota no?-propuso JJ

-Buff, yo no creo que sea buena idea jugar justo después de comer... Yo prefiero ir a pasear por la playa-propuso Vicky- Te vienes Harry?-preguntó la morena a lo que Harry respondió que si con un gesto de cabeza

-Pues yo prefiero quedarme tumbadito en la toalla...-dijo Ron

-Oye chicos os importa si voy con vosotros?-le preguntó Luna a Vicky y Harry

-No claro que no nos importa...-dijo la chica

-Pues entonces me voy con vosotros...-dijo Luna contenta

-Me parece que yo también voy a ir siempre va bien eso de pasear...-dijo Ron

-Pero no decías que no ibas a ir???-le preguntó su hermana extrañada

-Déjalo Ginny, creo que ha encontrado motivos para ir...-dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.

-Bueno que jugamos a algo?-dijo JJ poniéndose una gorra que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

-Hombre si no haces como antes que después de meterme en el agua, forzadamente-dijo Draco especificando- coges y dices que no quieres por mi vale...

-Por mi también-dijo Hermione

-Ginny?-le preguntó JJ con cara de niño bueno y acercándose a ella

-Que intentas JJ?-preguntó interrogante Ginny

-No intento nada, solo convencerte para que juegues...

-A si? Pues...Píllame!-dijo ella tras quitarle su gorra y antes de empezar a correr

-No Ginny!! Dámela esa gorra es sagrada-dijo él, antes este comentario ella se paró en seco por si había echo algo malo, por si esa gorra significaba algo para él, pero al ver que el empezó a correr, ella volvió a correr también para que él no la cogiera.

-Vaya dos...-dijo Draco intentando romper el hielo y el silencio que se había creado entre él y Hermione.

Ante esto Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza sentándose en la arena con las piernas dobladas y con sus brazos envolviendo las piernas haciéndose como un refugio. Después de mucho pensar fue Draco otra vez el que volvió a romper el hielo

-Hermione-dijo el intentando llamar la atención de la castaña que parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, alejada de el mundo que le envolvía.-Hermione-volvió a llamarla

-Si? Perdona no te había oído estaba en otro mundo...-dijo ella que parecía volviendo a la realidad

-No si ya se te veía.

-Bueno querías decirme algo, o me has llamado solo para fastidiarme?-dijo ella algo enfadada

-Fastidiarte??-el rubio se quedó alucinado con la reacción de la chica

-Nada déjalo... Sabes que me molesta mucho que cuando estoy pensando en mis cosas y cuando estoy en mi mundo me molesten... Y bien, querías algo o no?

-Si bueno, solo quería preguntarte porque esta reacción respecto a mi, no se me consideraba, te consideraba-dijo corrigiéndose- de mis mejores amigas y ahora no se... Pareces tan distante a mí... Se que tienes novio pero no quiero que eso cambie nuestra amistad

-Recuerda que fuiste tu quien cambio nuestra amistad, con tu manera de tontear con las chicas, con la manera que tienes de jugar con ellas... O al menos conmigo... Y encima era tu amiga, o al menos eso es lo que dices tú... Tú fuiste el que estropeaste nuestra amistad...

-Hermione por que no me gustes tengo que estropear nuestra amistad?-a Draco se le pasaban cuarenta mil cosas por la cabeza... pero no, no podía decirle la verdad, no ahora que parecía que se había desenamorado de él. Pero tampoco quería perder su amistad...

-No, me da igual que te guste o no, eso no ha influido, lo que ha influido es como me trataste ayer. No sabes el golpe tan grande que me llevé no tienes ni idea... –dijo intentando esconder una pequeña lagrima que acababa salir de sus ojos

-Si pero te recuerdo que el golpe fue ayer, que quedamos en olvidarlo y que esta mañana estábamos perfectamente... Hermione que te ha pasado? Que ha pasado entre nosotros desde esta mañana?-dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.-Porque me esquivas? Porque no creerás que me he tragado lo de que querías estar enfrente de tu amiga no?

-Draco yo...

**Que le dirá Hermione? Es mas que le pasa a Hermione? Espero k les haya gustadoo!! Besos y abrazos a todos!! **


	11. QUE HARIA SIN TI

**Holaa!! Ante todo siento aberme retrasado un poco... Pero bueno habia quedado y no tuve tiempo de publicar... Espero k sigan dejando reviews, xk ay gente k ya no deja reviews no se xk... :( Pero buenoo! Seguire adelante si me siguen dejando ls de siempre reviews! Sin mas les dejo con el cap. Espero k les gutste **

**qυє нαяíα ѕιи тι?**

Draco esperaba expectante la respuesta de Hermione, pero no salieron las cosas como el rubio esperaba ya que la castaña salió corriendo, se tiró de cabeza al agua y empezó a nadar. Dejando atrás a un Draco, todavía sentado en la arena, muy desconcertado.

Sabía que era una cobarde por huir de los problemas pero necesitaba pensar, no sabía que le pasaba con Draco, solo sabía con certeza que prefería esquivarlo. De un día para otro habían cambiado tanto las cosas... Sin duda estaba contenta por estar con un chico como JJ, y ahora solo deseaba estar con él y olvidarse de una vez por todas de Draco, pero algo en su interior le hacía que esta felicidad se les escapara; algo le hacía sentirse rara, mal... No sabía como explicarlo... Y encima ahora no podía contar con su amiga porque sabía que ella le podía contar todo a Draco, y en estos momentos era lo que menos quería. Mientras pensaba en todo esto poco a poco se iba acercando a su lugar favorito en aquella playa, esas rocas que estaban un poco aisladas del resto de la playa. Esas rocas en medio del mar, estar allí sentada viendo la mar y a las olas como chocaban era algo que la tranquilizaba mucho, sobretodo en momentos difíciles como ese.

Mientras Ron, Luna, Harry y Vicky

Los cuatro chicos iban caminando por la playa. Harry tenía su brazo por encima de la espalda de Vicky, mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Ron iba al lado de su amigo y Luna al lado de Ron.

-Sabéis?-dijo Vicky- Vosotros dos hacéis buena pareja...-dijo refiriéndose a Ron y a Luna-Quizás sea un poco atrevida por decir esto pero... Vosotros no tendréis nada, o no sentiréis nada el uno por el otro no?-tal comentario provoco un leve sonrojo en ambos chicos.

Y para no continuar con el tema Luna decidió darle un vuelco a la conversación:

-Vosotros dos también... Como comenzó lo vuestro? A parte de conoceros de vivir en el mismo bloque de vecinos claro.

-Parecerá una tontería pero fue porque mis padres son los presidentes de nuestra comunidad este año y bueno su madre tenía que pagar una factura, y la mandó a ella-dijo Harry- Y bueno tras eso nos presentamos y como vimos que éramos de la misma edad, pues durante las vacaciones quedamos algunos días, para ver películas, para salir al parque... Y bueno de ahí nació lo que veis ahora...-dijo el mirando con una gran sonrisa a la que ahora era su chica.

Mientras Draco, Ginny y JJ

Después de estar corriendo un rato para que JJ no le cogiera, Ginny se rindió devolviéndole la gorra al chico. Cuando se la devolvió ambos volvieron donde habían dejado a Hermione y a Draco, aunque ahora solo estaba Draco.

-Y Hermione donde esta?-preguntó el moreno extrañado

-Ha salido corriendo hacia el agua... No ha sido capaz de responderme a la pregunta tan sencilla que le he hecho...-dijo Draco resignado

-Que pregunta le has hecho?-dijo JJ

-Eso es entre ella y yo.-dijo el rubio algo enfadado

-Bien, como quieras me voy a enterar igual... Voy a buscarla-dijo el quitándose la gorra y dejándola en su mochila. Y cuando ya se iba a ir al agua Draco le dijo una última cosa:

-Dile a tu novia, que no podrá escapar de mí y de mi pregunta eternamente... Que recuerde que somos vecinos y que nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos...

JJ solo asintió porque prefería no ponerse a discutir con el. Tras escuchar esto cogió y fue al agua, y nado en la dirección de donde creía que estaría Hermione.

A los dos minutos llegaba al lugar... No se había equivocado allí estaba Hermione, sentada en aquella roca, aislada de todo y sumergida en sus pensamientos. Él solo cogió y se sentó al lado de la chica, y se quedó mirándola, viendo como unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de su presencia se giró hacia y le dijo:

-Que haces aquí? Como sabías donde estaba?

-Tu misma me lo dijiste recuerdas?-dijo el secándole sus mejillas

Flash Back

Iban caminando por la playa en dirección a las toallas, cuando de repente Hermione lo paró y le dijo:

-Mira JJ, ves aquellas rocas de allí-dijo señalándole un montón de rocas que había en medio del mar

-Si

-Pues justo detrás hay unas rocas. Allí el nivel del agua no es muy alto, y se puede estar sentado perfectamente sobre ella sin mojarse mucho... Es mi sitio preferido de esta playa... Me da mucha tranquilidad, y cuando tengo problemas voy allí para aislarme de todo...

-Es bueno saberlo... Así si algún día te pasa algo será fácil encontrarte-dijo el moreno, lo que provoco la risa se ambos

Fin del Flash Back

-Si, es verdad, no lo recordaba ya...

-Hermione que te pasa? Que te esta pasando con Draco?-Pero ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que tirarse a los brazos del chico y abrazarlo. Él no opuso resistencia y la apretó con fuerza para mostrarle todo su apoyo.

-No lo se... Eso es lo peor...-dijo ella separándose- No se lo que siento, por ti, por él... Por eso necesitaba alejarme de todo, pero tampoco así he aclarado mis sentimientos.

-Quizás deberías hablar con alguien... Prueba conmigo... Me digas lo que me digas que sientes por mí seguiré siendo tu amigo...

-JJ tu no eres el problema. Mi sentimiento hacía ti crece por momentos... Cada vez que vienes y me abrazas, cada vez que vienes y me prestas tu apoyo... Cada vez te quiero más JJ. Pero a la vez tengo miedo de estar arriesgándome mucho y de ir demasiado rápido contigo... Hasta esta mañana estaba locamente enamorada de Draco... No quiero hacerte daño. Mírame, últimamente estoy muy inestable emocionalmente, no quiero hacerte daño con mis tonterías y mis cambios de humor...-tras decir esto la chica bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada, pero el la cogió de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Herm te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora... No te preocupes tanto por no hacerme daño. No eres tan inestable, solo estas pasando una día extraño... Un día de muchos cambios en tu vida y eso se esta manifestando en tus cambios de humor. Y bueno el amor hace que hagamos cosas raras, como enamorarnos y desenamorarnos rápidamente... Quizás ya no estuvieras tan enamorada de Draco como al principio... Y respecto a lo de ir muy rápido... Yo no te voy a presionar si sientes que vamos muy deprisa, no tengas miedo a decírmelo. Lo de arriesgarte explícamelo... No estas segura de lo nuestro?

-No es eso JJ, es que estoy hecha un lío por dentro... Te quiero, pero siento que mi mundo esta girando demasiado rápido... Y estoy muy segura de lo nuestro, te lo aseguro, si no estuviera segura no estaríamos juntos ahora mismo. Y me has hecho pensar... Creo que no estaba ya tan enamorada de Draco... después de lo que me ha hecho estoy tan dolida... Y yo te quiero y quiero olvidar a Draco, pero mi corazón por lo que veo no quiere... cada vez que recuerdo los momentos vividos el ultimo verano... Por eso lo esquivo, porque se que si hablo con el, voy a sentir debilidad y no quiero volver a colgarme de él... No quiero volver a ser esa tonta que iba detrás de él mientras él jugaba conmigo...

-Lo entiendo, pero sabes que tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarte a él al fin y al cabo es tu vecino y vuestros padres son muy amigos...Quieras o no, algún día tendrás que tenerlo cara a cara y hablar con él. Solo te puedo dar un consejo, intenta ser fuerte, y olvidarte de lo que fue... Piensa que es tu amigo y tu vecino, no lo veas como el chico del que estabas enamorada, porque sino no podrás volver a hablar con él nunca.

-Ya, pero me cuesta... Necesito un poco de tiempo, necesito que al menos hoy estés todo el tiempo conmigo. Y luego ya veré como me las apaño en mi casa...

-Intentaré estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda...

-Gracias JJ, no se que haría sin ti...-dijo ella antes de darle un beso a su chico.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hermione decidió preguntar:

-Por cierto y tu que tal con Ginny?

-Que tal de que? A que te refieres?

-No decías que se parecía mucho al tipo de chica que buscabas?

-Ahh!! Eso. Ahora estoy contigo no? Y ella esta con Draco... Prefiero que seamos amigos... Así también nos vamos conociendo... Pero no creo que pasemos de ser grandes amigos, por las circunstancias...

-Ya entiendo...- en realidad Hermione no sabía porque había sacado ese tema... Después de un rato de pensar lo que le podía decir..-JJ

-Si-dijo el chico alzando la cabeza haciendo que ella se quedara embobada mirando los ojos tan irresistibles del chico...

-Me encantan tus ojos-dijo ella sonriendo

-Para eso me habías llamado?-dijo el bromeando

-No. Era para decirte que si algún día por lo que sea sientes algo más fuerte por Ginny que por mi dímelo vale? Ante todo quiero que me seas sincero y no tener que enterarme por otros de lo que sientes en realidad por Ginny...

-Tenlo por seguro Hermione. Uno de mis defectos o de mis cualidades, según como se mire, es que soy muy sincero, a veces demasiado...

-Me gusta los chicos sinceros, los que van de cara... No como cierto vecino mío que yo conozco...-dijo ella cabreada

-Basta Hermione, no sigas por ahí. Hemos quedado en que vas a olvidarlo...

-Si lo siento...

-No pasa nada. Que te parece si volvemos ya con los demás?

-Bueno pero hacemos algo para distraernos que sino Draco volverá a preguntarme...

Después de que JJ asintiera con la cabeza, bajaron de la roca, y se pusieron a nadar hasta llegar a la orilla.

Mientras Draco y Ginny

-Que ha pasado con Hermione?-preguntó Ginny mientras JJ se alejaba hacia el agua

-Lo que te dije que pasaría, lo que te dije que estaba pasando. Ella me esquiva y no se porque, ha pasado algo entre nosotros dos desde esta mañana hasta ahora y yo no me he dado cuenta... Ginny he perdido su amistad, y eso era algo que no quería hacer... Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no quiero perder su apoyo...

-Hermione ayer no le sentó bien lo que le dijiste, por lo que me contó no la trataste bien...

-Ese no es el problema, y ella y yo lo sabemos... Esta mañana estábamos perfectamente, si hasta nos hemos venido en moto juntos. Algo le ha hecho cambiar, no se lo que es...

-Tienes que entender que también esta ahora con JJ, y que esta intentando olvidarte...-dijo Ginny sin saber muy bien ya que decirle a su chico. Ni ella misma sabía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga...

-Creo que ya me ha olvidado...-dijo Draco algo decepcionado

-No creo que después de todo te haya olvidado así como así, todo lo que ella sentía no se puede olvidar de un momento para otros. Aparte tanto te importa que Hermione haya encontrado a otro chico? Que te haya olvidado? Se supone que no sientes nada por ella... O si?-le preguntó Ginny temiendo la respuesta del rubio

-...-pero Draco solo pudo guardar silencio... No sabía que contestar... Ginny le importaba pero no tanto como un mes atrás le había llegado a importar Hermione. Y ahora que sentía por Hermione?

-Draco contesta-pero Draco seguía sin responder. La chica sentía como si su corazón recibiese un gran golpe, así que solo pudo decir.-Si tanto dudas la respuesta y tanto te lo estas pensando es porque en realidad sientes algo por ella... Y si sientes algo por ella nuestra relación no va a ningún sitio Draco. No estoy dispuesta a estar contigo mientras tu estés por otra, aunque por mi sientas algo. Si Hermione te gusta más que yo o algo por el estilo, no quiero seguir contigo... Siento decírtelo pero lo nuestro acaba aquí mismo-y mientras dos lágrimas le salían de sus ojos se levantó dispuesta a irse para despejarse, pero cierto rubio la cogió por el brazo.

-Espera Ginny... Escucha mi versión antes de que si quieres, dejemos lo nuestro...

**Que le explicará a Ginny? La verdad? Quien sabe... Espero k les haya gustado y ke dejen reviews! Besos y abrazos a todos!!**


	12. QUE OS PARECE SI

**Otro cap mas! Bueno aki s los dejo... Se ke he tardado un poco... Lo siento! Pero creo que este cap les gustara... Se desvelan secretos de Draco, y bueno pasan algunas cosas divertidas! Les dejo con el cap, a ver si les gusta ) **

**qυє σѕ ραяєcє ѕι...**

-No se si vale la pena escucharte Draco... Dicen que hay veces que una mirada vale más que mil palabras... He visto tu mirada ahora y no hace falta que te esfuerces explicándome algo que tus ojos ya me han dicho... Se que quieres a Hermione y no se como hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta Draco mírate... Hermione tenía razón la miras de una manera especial, aunque tu no quieras reconocerlo no se todavía porque...-cada palabra que decía la pelirroja se clavaba en la cabeza de Draco...

-Ginny espérate, te lo explicaré todo desde el principio. Te contaré lo que nunca le he contado a nadie. Te abriré el corazón como nunca a nadie se lo he abierto. Pero para ello necesito que me escuches desde el principio hasta al final, y que me prometas que pase lo que pase nunca, pero nunca, le dirás nada de lo que te cuente a Hermione, por muy amiga tuya que sea...

-Vale la pena lo que me vas a contar? O va ser una invención para tenerme a tu lado y poder seguir jugando conmigo y con Hermione?-dijo dolida

-Si sientes lo mas mínimo por mi seguro que te vale la pena... No me voy a inventar nada te voy a decir lo que realmente siento, siempre que quieras escucharlo claro.

-Supongo que por escucharte ya no me pasara nada-dijo ella sentándose a su lado

-A ver empezaré por explicarte todo lo que pasado este verano entre Herm y yo. Nada de lo que te dijo Hermione es mentira. Todo lo que yo hacia, como la miraba, como la abrazaba todo era verdad, no eran imaginaciones suyas

-Pero porque lo hacías? –le cortó Ginny

-Por favor Ginny déjame que te lo explique todo y luego preguntas-tras ver un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja siguió- Lo hice porque de verdad sentía algo por ella, algo muy fuerte. Pero no me atreví a decirle nada por miedo a perder su amistad. Cuando acabaron las vacaciones yo todavía no sabía que me iba a mudar. Al tiempo como bien sabes ella me mandó una carta, donde ponía lo que sentía por mi. La verdad no se como describir lo que sentí cuando leí la carta. Por una parte estaba contento sentía lo mismo que yo... Pero por otra eso me planteaba muchos problemas... Yo no quería que sufriéramos por la distancia, ni por la edad, ni por todos los obstáculos que teníamos... Aparte no quería que Hermione sufriera por mí, no quería hacerle daño. Así que le envié un mensaje diciéndole que no sentía nada por ella... pensé que sería lo mejor-Draco hizo una pequeña pausa.-Cuando me enteré una semana después que íbamos a vivir puerta con puerta no sabía si iba a ser mejor o peor... Pero lo peor es que sabía que tarde o temprano me tendría que enfrentar a ella, y a la pregunta de porque hice todo aquello en verano... Cuando llegó el día solo pude hacerme el fuerte, e inventarme eso de que lo hacia con todas las chicas, pensé que así se olvidaría de mí y no sufriría tanto... Pero creo que me equivoque sufrió más así...

-Y porque ahora no te alegras de que te haya olvidado?-preguntó la chica

-Si que me alegro... Pero no se no quería perder su amistad... A parte me ha dolido mucho ver que rápido me ha olvidado, pensé que significaba más para ella...

-Y ahora ella que significa para ti Draco?-dijo Ginny muy seria, sabiendo que de esa respuesta dependía su relación con el rubio

-Ella significa...-dijo el sin saber muy bien lo que decir- Ella es... una persona importante de mi vida... Una vieja amiga que pudo ser algo más... Y que he perdido para siempre... Se que buscas una respuesta de lo que siento por ti... Te seré franco... Esta mañana te he buscado un poco para darle celos a Hermione, porque había escuchado que ella iba darme celos... Pero eres tan, tan especial... Que has hecho que en mi nazca algo nuevo... Ginny se que posiblemente lo que sienta ahora mismo por ti no es lo mismo que sentí por Hermione. Pero quiero si tu me das la oportunidad, que con el tiempo seas tan importante como ella. Hermione es una etapa que pasó nunca estaremos juntos es algo que he entendido, así que quiero que sepas que aunque siga sintiendo algo por Hermione, ese algo esta disminuyendo, tu haces que disminuya... Si ahora después de lo que sabes sigues queriendo romper lo entenderé...-dijo el descansado por el peso que se acababa de quitar de encima, sus problemas no habían desaparecido, pero poder compartirlos con alguien era una sensación que le gustaba. Tras un breve silencio Ginny respondió:

-Draco, no quiero que lo nuestro acabe, no te voy a engañar estoy muy insegura por lo que puedas sentir por Hermione, tengo miedo de que algún día no puedas llegar a sentir lo mismo por mi que sentiste en su día por ella... Pero creo que voy a arriesgarme por lo que siento. Voy a darte un voto de confianza, ya que tú ahora me has demostrado que confías en mí... Y quiero que sepas que ahora más que nunca, ahora que se lo que te pasa, voy a estar a tu lado en las buenas, y también en las malas -tras decir esto ella abrazó a su chico para que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí y que siempre iba a estarlo

-Gracias-le susurró el al oído

Justo en ese momento llegaron Harry, Vicky, Ron y Luna por un lado. Y Hermione y JJ por otro.

-Interrumpimos algo?-dijo Vicky al ver abrazados a Draco y Ginny

-No, no os preocupéis...-respondió Ginny rápidamente. Tras decir esto todos se sentaron unos en frente de los otros, para poder hablar entre ellos.

-Por cierto que hora es ya?-preguntó Luna

-Las seis y media-respondió Ron-Porque?

-Porque empieza a refrescar ya no?-dijo la rubia

-Pues la verdad es que si... Es lo que tiene que ya no sea verano...-dijo Hermione

-Pues si... Yo creo que nos deberíamos ir ya, no?-dijo Harry

-Si será lo mejor-dijo JJ

-Vamos a ir recogiendo...-dijo Draco, todos se levantaron y se pusieron a recoger sus toallas

-Oye JJ te apetece venirte a mi casa a ver una película, mi madre no está así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos-dijo la castaña acercándose a su chico.

-Que me estas proponiendo Hermione Granger?-dijo el bromeando

-Ver una película nada más...

-Bueno vale por mi no hay problema-y mirando a Draco y a Ginny, añadió-y si se lo dices también a Draco y a Ginny? Así perderás un poco el miedo con él, aparte estarás conmigo, y así también estarás con Ginny que hoy no has pasado mucho tiempo con ella...

-Si creo que tienes razón-y dirigiéndose a Draco y a Ginny dijo-Oye chicos os venís a mi casa a ver una peli? Estaremos solos en casa los cuatro así en plan parejas...

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Ginny

-Por mi tampoco-dijo Draco que le parecía extraña la invitación de su vecina

Tras haber recogido los ocho chicos salieron de la playa y antes de separarse se despidieron prometiéndose quedar otra vez antes de empezar el colegio. Harry, Vicky, Ron y Luna se dirigieron hacía la parada del autobús mientras que Draco, Ginny, JJ y Hermione se dirigieron hasta donde los chicos habían aparcado sus motos. Pero esta vez Ginny se fue con Draco en la moto y Hermione en la de JJ, como era normal. Las dos motos se dirigieron al mismo destino a la casa de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, como era lógico no había nadie, así que Hermione sacó el porta CDs donde tenía los DVDs para elegir la película que iban a ver.

-A ver que película vemos?-dijo la castaña

-No se... una de miedo no??-dijo Draco, aunque la cara de las chicas no fue muy buena...

-Una película de miedo?? No, no, yo paso, con el miedo que dan...-dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes Herm yo estaré a tu lado, no te va a pasar nada...-le dijo su chico pasándole el brazo por encima

-Bueno si es así...-dijo ella ante la mirada interrogante de su novio-Y tú que dices Ginny?

-No se...-pero antes de responder definitivamente miró a su novio y entonces dijo no muy convencida-Bueno esta bien...

-Ahora os voy diciendo películas de miedo y elegimos una... Pulse, aullidos, turistas, dead end o la morada del miedo?

-Para no gustarte las películas de miedo ya tienes bastantes no?-preguntó Draco

-Si pero es para verlas acompañadas...

-Por mi la de la morada del miedo (N/A: si quieren ver una película de miedo se la recomiendo) , que me han dicho que esta muy bien...-dijo JJ

-Por mi también...-dijo Draco- Chicas?-dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja y a la castaña

-Bueno... Vale...-dijo Hermione

-Si no hay mas remedio-dijo Ginny sonriente- Pero habrá palomitas no?

-Si... Ahora las pongo hacer cuando ponga la película.-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía al DVD para poner la película.- Ir sentándoos por el sofá...

-Quieren las señoras algún sitio especial-preguntó JJ en tono burlón

-Mientras no nos toque ponernos en alguna esquina...-dijo Ginny

-Bueno, venga va, nosotros nos ponemos en las esquinas...-dijo Draco. Tras decir esto ambos chicos se sentaron en las esquinas, mientras Herm ponía la película, y Ginny ponía las palomitas a hacerse...

-Bueno las palomitas ya están puestas cuando suene el microondas vamos a buscarlas...

-Y la película ya esta lista-tras decir esto Hermione, apagó la luz y se dirigió al sofá a sentarse entre su amiga y su novio de manera que quedaron sentados: Draco, Ginny, Hermione y JJ.-Ten JJ guarda tú el mando del DVD-le dijo Herm entregándole el mando.

La película empezó... Hay que reconocer que al principio no daba mucho miedo, pero igualmente las chicas estaban acurrucadas con sus novios aprovechando la ocasión... (N/A: Cualquiera no aprovecha con esos chicos xD). De pronto sonó le microondas las palomitas ya estaban.

-JJ para un momento la peli que vamos a por las palomitas Ginny y yo-dijo Herm, y JJ le hizo caso- JJ lo has parado en lo mas oscuro... Ya veras, nos caemos por el camino o algo... No se ve nada!!-dijo Hermione cogiendo el brazo de su amiga y levantándose intentando no tropezarse con nada por el camino. Cogieron las palomitas y las repartieron en dos platos para las dos parejas. Cuando llegaron a oscuras se volvieron a sentar más o menos como pudieron. Lo que no sabía ninguno de los cuatro es que las parejas se habían cambiado (N/A: Se que es muy raro, pero échenle imaginación xD). Así que ahora era Hermione la que estaba acurrucada con Draco, y Ginny con JJ... Después de unos cinco minutos de estar así las chicas pegaron un grito por lo que acababa de salir en la película y justo en este momento los chicos se dieron cuenta:

-Hermione??-dijo Draco a la vez que JJ dijo:

-Ginny?

-Pero que...?- dijo Herm extrañada- JJ para la película que encendamos un momento la luz...-tras decir esto JJ le hizo caso y ella se levantó a encender la luz. En efecto estaban mal colocados...

-Esto...-dijo JJ intentando romper el silencio que se había creado

-Será mejor que olvidemos este pequeño incidente...-dijo Draco

-Si mejor, y sigamos viendo la película como si nada-propuso Ginny, mientras se acurrucaba otra vez con su novio

Después de decir esto los cuatro chicos siguieron viendo la película como si nada hubiera pasado. A la media hora de estar viendo la película más bien intentar porque con los gritos de las chicas no se hacía fácil...

-Herm-susurró Ginny a su amiga mientras le tocaba la pierna

-Que?-respondió su amiga

-Acompáñame al baño por favor llevo un rato haciéndome pis, y no aguanto más, y no quiero ir sola, me da miedo...

-Esta bien-dijo Herm y dirigiéndose a su novio dijo-JJ para la película

-Otra vez? Que pasa ahora?-preguntó el moreno parando la película

-Necesitamos ir al baño-respondió Ginny

-Buff... Está bien pero rapidito que así no hay quien se entere de la película-dijo Draco

-Draco, no te pongas tan dramático no te vas a morir por esperar un minuto-dijo Herm.

Draco y JJ

-Que chicas todo el rato parando la película... Así no hay quien se entere de nada...-dijo Draco

-Ya pero bueno tampoco las vamos a matar por eso... Ellas tampoco tienen toda la culpa-dijo JJ

-No las vamos a matar pero podemos darle un pequeño susto...-dijo Draco poniendo cara de malo

-Draco que estas tramando? Y que es pequeño para ti?-dijo JJ sin fiarse de las intenciones del rubio

-Nada solo les apagamos la luz o algo así...

-Vamos hay que ir hasta el interruptor y eso no asustaría mucho porque no tardarían en vernos...

-Si, pero... Y si tiramos algo y le damos a la luz, así nos verán sentados en el sofá y les entrara el miedo porque no sabrán como se ha apagado la luz...

-En el fondo... No tienes tan malas ideas Draco. Pero tiras tu que yo respecto a puntería soy pésimo...

-Vale, tiraré esto...-dijo cogiendo una pequeña cosa que no sabía bien, bien lo que era. Lo tiró y efectivamente dio en el blanco apagando la luz a las chicas.

Ginny y Hermione

-Que chicos de verdad no entienden nuestras necesidades o que?-preguntó Herm cuando ya las dos estaban en el baño

-Se ve que no...- Y de repente se apagó la luz. Ante esto Hermione abrió la puerta para encender la luz diciendo:

-Venga chicos no tiene gracia...-pero paró al darse cuenta de que ambos chicos estaban en el sofá y ellos no habían podido ser.

-Que no tiene gracia Herm?-dijo JJ poniendo cara de sorprendido

-No nada... Se ha pagado la luz..-dijo Herm extrañada mientras la volvía a encender y cerraba la puerta

Draco y JJ

-Ves... Han caído...-dijo Draco

-Si tenías razón, y si ahora las esperamos en el cuarto de al lado del baño y esperamos a que salgan para asustarlas?

-Si, eso me parece una buena idea...-dijo Draco y dicho esto, ambos chicos se dirigieron a donde había dicho Draco a esperar a las chicas.

Ginny y Hermione

-Que raro...-dijo Herm todavía extrañada

-Que pasa?-preguntó Ginny a su amiga

-Que los chicos no ha n podido ser los de la luz porque estaban los dos sentados en el sofá...

-Herm tampoco te comas la cabeza habrá sido cualquier tontería...

-Si tienes razón Ginny... Será mejor que volvamos ya a ver la película que sino van a empezar a quejarse...-y tras decir esto ambas salieron del baño quedándose sorprendidas al no encontrar a los chicos en el sofá.

-Donde estarán estos dos ya?-dijo Ginny mientras ambas se giraban para empezar a buscarlos.

-Buuuuuu!!-chillaron los chicas saliendo de la habitación que estaba al lado del baño.

-Ahhhhhh!!-chillaron las chicas mientras les pegaban

-Au!!! Parad chicas solo ha sido una broma-dijo JJ intentando parar a Hermione

-Solo una broma!! Seréis idiotass!! Ya os cogeremos nosotras... Os vamos a dar un día de estos cuando menos os lo esperéis un susto de muerte..-dijo Ginny, mientras se dirigían la sofá a seguir viendo la película

-Por cierto quien os ha dado permiso para entrar en la habitación de mi hermana ehh!! Es sagrada nadie puede entrar si no somos mis padres o yo...-dijo Herm muy seria

-Lo sentimos Herm no sabíamos que esa habitación era tan sagrada-dijo Draco mientras las dos chicas empezaron a reír- Que pasa?

-Nos están tomando el pelo Draco... Míralas como se ríen...

-Venga va... Era solo una broma-dijo Herm intentado parar de reír por la cara que había puesto Draco...

-Esa habitación es la habitación de su hermana, pero no es sagrada...-explicó Ginny

-Y yo que sabía... Pensaba que le había pasado algo a tu hermana o algo...-se defendió Draco

-Si, lo que le ha pasado es que se ha mudado al piso de abajo del todo y ya no vive aquí...-dijo Hermione- Será mejor que continuemos viendo la película porque a este paso llega mi madre y nosotros aquí todavía viendo la peli...-y después de que Herm dijera esto JJ puso de nuevo la película para acabar de verla sin incidentes por suerte...

Cuando acabaron de ver la película recogieron un poco todo para no dejarlo todo mal puesto y cuando estaban los cuatro sentados en el sofá descansando un poco antes de que cada uno se fuera a su casa.

-Por cierto chicos tengo una idea...-dijo Hermione

-Cual?-preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Que os parece si...-empezó a decir Hermione pícaramente.

**Que propondrá Herm esta vez?? Que pasara con los cuatro chicos?? Como acabarán el dia? Sabiendo como son cualkier cosa es probable xD Espero k dejen reviews! Besos y abrazos a todos! Gracias por leer!**


	13. EL GARAJE

**Holaa!! Antes que nada, lo siento!! Siento haver tardado... Estuve muy liada durante toda la semanaa!! Lo sientoo de verdad! Pero para compensarles les dejo este cap a ver si les gusta!! ) Por cierto gracias a todos por dejarme reviews! Espero k sigan dejando porque ya saben que sin ustedes la historia no sigue adelante... Sin mas les dejo con el cap!!**

**єℓ gαяα**נ**є...**

-Que os parece si, os quedáis los tres a dormir?

-Herm tu crees que cabríamos?-preguntó Draco

-Hombre aquí no, nos quedaríamos en el garaje del piso de mi hermana que esta abajo del todo... Aparte como mi hermana no esta podemos utilizar el lavabo de su casa y todo... Podemos echar dos colchones grandes al suelo y dormir los cuatro...

-Hombre en el fondo no es tan mala idea...-dijo su chico

-Pero tu madre que dirá? Herm que somos cuatro va quedar un poco hartos de nosotros...-dijo Ginny

-A bueno por eso no te preocupes, soy de confianza, bueno menos tu JJ pero seguro que lo entenderá, ella no pone problema en que yo tenga novio... A parte ahora mismo la llamo y se lo cuento...-dijo Herm mientras iba en busca de su móvil para llamar a su madre-A ver callaros que sino no la escucho-y empezó a hablar con su madre:

-Mama?

-Dime hija que quieres?-respondió la madre de Herm al otro lado del teléfono

-Mira veras... Es que...

-Al grano hija que no tengo todo el día-dijo su madre resignada

-Es que estamos en casa, Ginny, Draco, mi novio, que te lo tengo que presentar y yo, y bueno... Que si se podrían quedar a dormir... –decía Herm sin dejar hablar a su madre- Aquí no claro, sería en el garaje, como tenemos dos colchones y no esta mi hermana podemos usar su lavabo y eso... No haríamos ruido ni nada, pero es que hemos visto una película de miedo y claro dormir aquí sola como que no...

-Hija vale, para ya de hablar-pero ella seguía hablando- Ya!!-gritó su madre al otro lado del teléfono

-Ay mama me has asustado!

-Hija no parabas de hablar.. Te dicho que vale, que cojas las llaves que están en el primer cajón del mueble del salón, y que vayáis preparando las cosas. Eso si ya me presentaras a tu novio eh!! Bueno y ahora te dejo si no sabes donde esta algo llámame.. Por cierto todavía tardaré media hora más si llega tu padre dile que no se preocupe...

-Vale mama, no te preocupes de nada yo me encargo... Hasta luego

-Hasta luego cariño-y diciendo esto ambas colgaron el teléfono

-Dice que vale, que no le importa que coja las llaves de casa de mi hermana y que vayamos preparando todo...

-Bueno antes tendremos que llamar a nuestros padres para avisarles...-dijo Ginny

-Yo no tengo problema yo estoy solo en casa porque mi madre está de viaje... Así que no tengo problema-dijo JJ

-Yo iré a picar a casa a ver si esta mi madre o mi padre...

-Bueno pues yo llamo a mi madre...-dijo Ginny

-Coge el teléfono de aquí y la llamas a casa-dijo Herm tendiéndole el teléfono a su amiga...-y después de que su amiga le dijera esto, cogió el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación, mientras que Draco iba a su casa dejando a JJ y a Herm solos en el salón.

-Que ha dicho tu madre a eso de que tu novio esta aquí?-preguntó el moreno acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione

-Nada que se lo tengo que presentar... Mi madre nunca a dicho nada a lo de que yo tenga novio...-dijo ella quedándose a centímetros de distancia de su chico

-Que bien no? Por cierto como son de grandes los colchones? Digo que si son un poco pequeños no pasa nada... Si hay que juntarse uno se junta...-dijo JJ pícaramente cogiendo a su chica por la cintura

-Grandes pero siempre nos podemos juntar dejando medio colchón libre... Yo al menos no veo ningún inconveniente-dijo, y seguidamente empezó a besar apasionadamente a su chico

-Herm que dice mi madre que si que me deja..-dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación e interrumpiendo a los dos chicos.-Uy perdón, no sabía que bueno...-dijo ella sonrojándose

-No pasa nada Ginny... Será por momentos...-dijo JJ con una sonrisa

-Genial, pues si te deja vamos a ir preparando las cosas porque seguro que a Draco también le dejan... Por cierto le has dicho con quien nos quedábamos y eso a dormir no? Porque no le habrás mentido en algo no? Más que nada para no meter la pata luego...-dijo Herm

-Hombre le dicho que nos quedábamos solo chicas, Herm como pretendes que le diga que nos quedamos con tu novio y con el mío... Pues no, ya sabes como se ponen mis padres... Dejare pasar un poco el tiempo antes de decirles que tengo novio.. Aparte aunque sean solo amigos, mis padres empiezan a pensar que si todos juntos ahí en una habitación y no... Porque entonces no me dejarían...-dijo la pelirroja

-Ya... Les conocemos y tu más...-dijo Herm

Y justo en ese momento llegó Draco

-Que, que dicen tus padres-preguntó Ginny

-Nada que si que haga lo que quiera que ya soy mayorcito... Pero que no la armemos ni nos metamos en líos... Nada lo típico que dicen los padres-dijo Draco restándole importancia

-Porque tenemos que liarla siempre no lo entiendo... Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo-dijo Ginny

-Somos chicos de 15 y 16 años, dos chicos y dos chicas... Vamos serán padres pero no son tontos...-dijo JJ

-Oye que nosotras no hacemos nada malo-dijo Ginny poniendo cara de ángel

-No claro... Y nosotros tampoco somos unos angelitos-dijo JJ, y ante este comentario los cuatro estallaron en sonoras carcajadas

-Vale...-dijo Herm calmándose un poco- Nos habéis pillado no somos unos angelitos pero tampoco somos el mismísimo diablo... Aparte dejaros de tonterías que tenemos que ir preparando el garaje o esta noche no podremos dormir-dijo dirigiéndose a por las llaves

-Tu crees que con estos dos igualmente vamos a poder dormir?-preguntó Ginny mientras señalaba a ambos chicos, mientras ambos ponían cara de angelitos

-Venga ya bajemos abajo y lo preparamos todo y si falta algo subimos...

Tras decir esto los cuatro bajaron a casa de la hermana de Hermione. Después de que la castaña le enseñara donde estaba el baño y les enseñara un poco la casa bajaron al garaje que comunicaba con la casa de su hermana. El garaje no era muy grande solo tenía el suficiente espacio para un coche, que ahora mismo no estaba, dos colchones puestos de pie al lado de la pared y una estantería que tenía como despensa.

-Tendremos que echar esos dos colchones al suelo... No se si podremos ponerlos separados no hay mucho espacio... Iremos Ginny y yo a por las sabanas a casa de mi hermana para poder hacer las camas, chicos vosotros mientras subir a por almohadas a mi casa... Tened las llaves-dijo Herm entregándole las llaves a JJ

-Herm donde están las almohadas?-preguntó Draco desconcertado

-Coged la de mi cama, y en los cajones que hay abajo buscad que hay un cajón donde hay dos almohadas...-dijo Herm mientras acompañaba a los chicos a la puerta de la casa de su hermana mientras también indicaba a Ginny donde debía buscar las sabanas.

Ginny y Hermione

-Oye Hermione tendríamos que pensar algo para asustar a estos dos listillos no?-preguntó Ginny mientras hacían las camas

-Si pero todavía no se que... He pensado en primero contar alguna historia de que mi hermana o algo, veía como espíritus en la casa, y luego podríamos activa el temporizador que tiene la luz del garaje y hacer algo con eso...

-Eres mala... Muy mala...-dijo Ginny mirando con cara de malicia a su amiga

JJ y Draco

-Que estrés tiene Herm no?-preguntó Draco extrañado ante la prisa que les había metido su vecina

-Bah.. Déjalo las mujeres son así quien las entiende? (N/A: Siempre se dice pero ellos tampoco se quedan cortos en raros ¬¬')-dijo JJ mientras subían al ascensor

-Sii... Ahora que lo dices... Tu sabes que le pasa a tu novia conmigo? Es que no es capaz de quedarse a solas conmigo ni hablar... Se que no tienes porque decírmelo pero ahora mismo una pequeña ayuda extra no me vendría mal...-dijo el intentándose ganar la confianza del moreno

-Draco no me vas a sacar mucho... Lo que ella me haya dicho queda entre ella y yo... Pero bueno ya que lo dices solo te diré una cosa te pasaste ayer por la tarde todavía no te has dado cuenta del daño que le has hecho-dijo saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose a casa de Hermione mientras dejaba atrás a un rubio pensativo que no tardó en ir a casa de Hermione con el moreno

-Sabes? Todo tiene una explicación y una bastante buena... Pero me temo que le dolería más esa explicación que todo lo que esta pasando ahora mismo entre nosotros dos...-comenzó a explicarle a JJ, sabía que no era un buen confidente, que era el novio de Hermione que podía contárselo todo... Pero necesitaba un amigo alguien que le escuchara, que le diera consejo... Ginny le escuchaba pero no era lo mismo la opinión de tu novia que la de un amigo. No quería contárselo todo, pero si prefería ir contándole pequeñas cosas...

-A mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones Draco, es a ella...-pero Draco le cortó

-Como? Tu has visto como me esquiva? No hay quien la coja ni un minuto sola...

-Quizás ella no quiera estar contigo a solas...-dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta con las almohadas

-Entonces como le voy a dar explicaciones? como voy a poder arreglar nuestra amistad? Después de tanto tiempo no quiero perderla... Aparte que motivo tiene para estar conmigo así? Tanto la intimido-dijo el mientras el moreno cerraba la puerta

-Quizás te lo tendrías que haber pensado antes no? Ahora tal vez sea tarde para explicaciones... Entiendo que no quieras perderla, pero hace tiempo me parece que la perdiste... Y respecto a lo del motivo, no creo que la intimides, es una chica difícil de intimidar no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie... Más bien creo que es repulsión lo que siente hacia a ti, fobia...

-Repulsión? Fobia?-repetía Draco muy extrañado ante las palabras del moreno mientras salían del ascensor.

-Si, ya me has escuchado... No se quizás me equivoque tu solo piensa en lo que te he dicho y no digas nada de esto a Ginny y mucho menos a Hermione...

-No soy tan tonto...-dijo Draco

-No si tonto no eres pero por fastidiarme...-dijo JJ picando a la puerta

-No por fastidiarte no... Ya en el fondo no me caes tan mal... Ya no tengo ganas de matarte...-dijo el rubio bromeando- Después de la apuesta me di cuenta de que tu habías sido desde el principio el ganador...-pero Draco ya no se refería a la apuesta si no a otro asunto más personal. JJ se quedó un poco extrañado pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

-Hombre si ya estáis aquí! Os habéis perdido en el ascensor o algo?-dijo Ginny mientras dejaba pasar a los chicos.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente JJ- Muy graciosa... No nos hemos perdidos es que tenemos tanta suerte que de los cuatro cajones era el ultimo que hemos abierto donde estaban las almohadas...

-Aix... Que dos...-dijo Ginny mientras se dirigían al garaje. Allí estaba Hermione de pie al lado de los dos colchones que ya tenían las sabanas puestas.

-Hombre milagro... Ya pensábamos que esta noche dormíamos las dos sin almohadas y solitas...-dijo ella mientras cogía las almohadas que le tiraban los chicos.- Por cierto hemos tenido que poner los dos colchones juntos porque sino no teníamos ni espacio para pasar...

-A mi no me importa la verdad...-dijo Draco pícaramente mientras después de haber colocado las almohadas salían los cuatro del garaje.

-Por cierto que os parece si cenamos pizza?-propuso Herm mientras sacaba unas pizzas que tenía su hermana

-Vale. De que son? –preguntó JJ

-Una de jamón y queso y otra de atún y bacón. Os gustan?

-A mi la de Jamón y queso-dijo JJ mientras se sentaban en el sofá del salón que estaba al lado de la cocina

-Yo también de Jamón y queso-dijo Ginny

-Yo de atún y bacón, en realidad me gustan las dos pero vosotros dos-dijo refiriéndose a JJ y a Ginny-podéis compartir esa y Hermione y yo la de atún y bacón que se que te gusta esa...-dijo Draco recordando las veces que habían compartido pizza en las vacaciones... Cuantos recuerdos...

-Valep. Empiezo a hacerlas?

-Son las nueve menos diez espérate un poco no?-dijo Ginny

-Mientras puedo ir a por algunos juegos de mesa... Porque no pienso ver otra película de miedo eso esta claro!-dijo Hermione

-Bueno pero a ver que tipo de juegos... –dijo Draco temiendo que se pusieran a jugar a alguno de esos juegos de mesa tan aburridos

-He pensado en el Scene it un juego de preguntas sobre pelis, que como es en DVD no se hace pesado y en el pictionary, así al menos nos reiremos...

-Vale, si es así vale...

-JJ me acompañas a por los juegos así de paso si están mis padres te los presento...-a lo que JJ asintió con la cabeza

-Uy... Conocer a los suegros ya...-dijo Draco bromeando.

Pero decidieron ignorarlo y subir a por los juegos de mesa. Cuando llegaron a casa de Hermione su madre ya había llegado.

-Hola mama-dijo saludando a su madre que estaba sentada en el sofá

-Hola hija!

-Bueno antes de nada te presento mama, este es mi novio JJ, JJ esta es mi madre.

-Encantado señora.-dijo el acercándose a darle dos besos

-Igualmente hijo... Hija cada vez te los buscas más guapos-dijo la madre de Hermione haciendo que el chico sonriera y que su propia hija pusiera cara de resignación.

-Bueno que si mama, que vamos a coger unos juegos y nos vamos-dicho estos ambos chicos entraron en la habitación. Hermione se puso a buscar en el armario los juegos que les había dicho a los chicos mientras JJ empezó a curiosear por la habitación de Hermione, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la cámara. No porque fuera nada especial sino porque quería utilizarla guardar los momentos de esa noche para siempre inmortalizándolos con la cámara.

-Herm!

-Si?-dijo la castaña girándose a su novio

-Es tuya la cámara?-dijo el moreno con la cámara en la mano

-Claro, de quien va a ser?-dijo ella sonriendo

-Nos la podemos llevar no? Para hacernos fotos esta noche, los cuatro, o los dos...-dijo el sonriendo picadamente mientras se acercaba a la chica.-Que te parece si empezamos haciéndonos una los dos.

-Bueno vale...

Y vaya se hicieron una foto, se hicieron mas que eso... Cinco fotos y decidieron parar porque Draco y Ginny estarían hartos de esperar. En una salían los dos sonriendo, en otra los dos abrazados, en otra Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a JJ, y otra al revés, y otra besándose apasionadamente. Después de acabar de coger los juegos los dos chicos volvieron con Ginny y con Draco. Los encontraron los dos abrazados en el sofá.

-Mira que monos...-bromeó JJ al entrar

-Hombre... y media hora después aparecieron...-dijo Draco

-Tanto hemos tardado-dijo Herm preocupada

-No le creas son tonterías suyas Herm-dijo Ginny-Por cierto acabamos de meter una pizza en el horno para que se fueran haciendo...

-Bueno vale...-y tras decir esto Herm y JJ se sentaron en el sofá al lado de Draco y Ginny.

Podríamos jugar a algo mientras no?-dijo Draco

-Es que empezar ya un juego para tampoco tiempo es una pena porque luego empezar a jugar otra vez...-dijo Herm.

-Hombre podríamos jugar a otra cosa...-dijo Ginny con cara de mala

-Ginny que tramas ya?-dijo JJ mirando la cara que ponía la pelirroja

-No tramo nada... Si os parece podemos jugar a beso, verdad o atrevimiento... Eso es entretenido y rápido y no pasa nada porque lo dejemos a mitad...-argumentó Ginny intentándolos convencer

-No se Ginny...-dijo Draco

**Jugaran?? No jugaran?? Que pasara en ese juego?? Besos?? Verdades?? Atrevimientos?? Aix... Como acabaran estos chicos la noche?? Interesante... Y que susto se llevaran los chicos?? Cuantas preguntas no:P Dejen reviews y publico pronto!! xD No tardare tanto esta vez lo prometo... Besos y gracias a todos!! **


	14. BESO, VERDAD O ATREVIMIENTO

вєѕσ, νєя∂α∂ σ αтяєνιмιєитσ

**Hola a todss!! Bueno lo siento como siempre... No he podido actualizar antes!! No me enrollaré... Este cap es bastante... interesante! Espero que les guste de verdad!! Y k dejen reviews k m ponen contenta =)**

**вєѕσ, νєя∂α∂ σ αтяєνιмιєитσ...**

-Hombre la verdad es que podría estar bien así divertido... Un poco arriesgado si, pero tampoco...-dijo JJ

-JJ hay riesgos... Ya ves, beso, verdad o atrevimiento... No hay riesgos sabes?-dijo Herm que no estaba muy convencida de lo que pudiera pasar

-Si pero puede estar divertido. Aparte sabemos que lo pase o lo que se diga será solo parte del juego... Sin riesgo no hay emoción Herm-dijo Ginny intentando convencer a su amiga.

-Bueno está bien... -dijo Herm dándose por vencida

-Por mi también vale... Porque si no, no os aguantare toda la noche mientras me culpáis de no haber jugado...-dijo Draco pensando en las consecuencias de no jugar

-Podríamos cambiar el atrevimiento por prenda...-dijo Herm

-Si mira como llevamos tanta ropa... Se de algunos que solo llevamos un simple bañador...-dijo JJ

-Ahhhhhh!! mala suerte os hubierais puesto algo mas que un bañador...-dijo Herm bromeando

-Si mira con el calor que hace me pongo cuatro camisetas, calcetines, botas... Que simpática no?-dijo JJ

-Vale... Bueno lo dejamos en atrevimiento...-dijo entonces Herm

-Podríamos coger una botella para decidir a quien le toca, y quien le dice lo que tiene que hacer...-propuso Ginny

-Si-dijo Herm levantándose y cogiendo una botella que había vacía encima de una mesa.

-Bueno que empezamos?-dijo JJ

-Si-asintió Ginny mientras se colocaban los cuatro en el suelo, en redonda, y colocando la botella en medio. Herm giró la botella para saber a quien le tocaba. La botella paró en JJ.

-Genial... El primero-dijo el sarcásticamente

-JJ gira la botella para ver quien te dice lo que tienes que hacer...-dijo Ginny. La botella giró y donde paró? En cierta pelirroja.

-Beso, verdad o atrevimiento?

-Beso-dijo el pícaramente

-A ver... Teniendo en cuenta de que besar a Hermione sería demasiado fácil, y que besar a Draco sería demasiado cruel... Para los dos... Bésame a mi-dijo Ginny

-Antes dos preguntas. Si no quiero hacerlo que tendría que hacer?

-No se...-dijeron todos

-Prenda por ejemplo-dijo Herm

-Y sale con la prenda..-dijo JJ resignado-no valdría porque vosotras lleváis shorts, camiseta, dos partes del bikini... Mira yo me voy a poner mi camiseta porque visto lo visto...-dijo el cogiendo de su mochila que estaba encima de una de las sillas su camiseta y poniéndosela.

-JJ tiene razón no sería justo-dijo Ginny

-Hombre al menos alguien lo entiende-dijo JJ

-Podríamos poner a elegir entre cambiar a alguna de las otras dos o prenda...

-Vale eso todavía-dijo Draco que también se acababa de poner su camiseta

-Vale, y mi segunda pregunta: el beso como tiene que ser: corto, largo, con lengua, sin lengua...-dijo JJ

-Normal, ni corto ni largo... Y sin lengua no? A ver es un juego...-dijo Draco

-Eso es un juego tampoco es para pasarse...-dijo Herm.

-Pues bueno resueltas mis preguntas voy a hacer lo que me has dicho...-y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a Ginny.

Cuando llegó le dio un beso, tal como habían quedado, ni muy corto ni muy largo y sin lengua. Aunque no fue muy largo a Draco y a Hermione se les hizo un poco largo. Mientras Que a JJ y a Ginny sobretodo a Ginny se le hizo bastante corto. Cuando acabó JJ se volvió a su sitio y giró la botella.

-Te tocó Draco-dijo el moreno. Y entonces se dispuso a girar la botella, pero alguien le paró.

-Creo que deberíamos decir lo que queremos antes de girar la botella para saber a quien le toca decirnos lo que deberíamos hacer, porque según quien te toque preguntarte y eso... Dirás una cosa u otra-dijo Herm

-Si Herm tiene razón mejor decirlo antes e volver a girar la botella-dijo JJ

-Bueno pues a partir de ahora lo hacemos así-dijo Ginny-Draco que quieres hacer?-dijo dirigiéndose al rubio

-Verdad-y entonces giró la botella, que se paró en Hermione.

-Que bien... Me viene de perlas para preguntarte una verdad... Ten en cuenta que no puedes mentir sería faltar al juego y eso...-dijo Herm pensando su pregunta.-Es verdad que estuviste jugando conmigo todo el verano porque no sentías ni lo más mínimo por mi?-Ante la pregunta de Hermione todos se quedaron de piedra sobretodo Draco

-No voy a responder a una pregunta que ya respondí en su día... Cambio prefiero quitarme una prenda...-dijo el mientras se quitaba la camiseta

-Si la respondiste en su día, porque no ahora? Lo que me temía... No eres capaz ni has sido nunca de decirme la verdad... Y luego me pides que este bien contigo, y te preguntas porque te esquivo? Eres increíble Draco...-dijo ella enfadada mientras se levantaba para sacar la pizza del horno que ya debía estar.

-No te entiendo Hermione, nunca te entenderé será mejor que me de un poco el aire porque no aguanto mucho mas aquí... Voy a por ropa para dormir. JJ quieres que te deje algo?-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Buff... La que nos espera esta noche-dijo JJ a Ginny flojito para que los demás no se enteraran y levantando la voz dijo- Si Draco me harías un gran favor, pero te importa que no te acompañe?

-No no pasa nada iré yo solo...-iba a salir por la puerta cuando alguien le paró

-Espera Draco te acompaño así puedo hablar contigo un momento-dijo Ginny justo antes de salir los dos por la puerta. 

Cuando salieron JJ fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Hermione sentada en una silla mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

-Herm...-dijo JJ acercándose a ella

-Otra vez no JJ... No aguanto más esta situación, se que estaba la he provocado yo... Pero pensé que sería capaz de decirme la verdad solo por una vez...-dijo él mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del moreno que la abrazó con fuerza.

-Draco nunca ha sido capaz de decirte la verdad... No se porque, pero aunque parezca mentira que yo esté intentado defenderlo... Quizás tenga un motivo, quizás debas escucharlo y hablar con el al menos para aclararlo todo... A parte, no respondiendo a esa pregunta, te ha respondido más que nunca.

-Ya lo se-dijo ella separándose del chico- Pero no se lo que me pasa, que pasaría si ahora me dijese que estaba enamorado de mi, que le gustaba en verano y que le gustaba también cuando me respondió a la carta? JJ que pasaría? Que debería hacer yo? Olvidar lo nuestro y tirarme a sus brazos? O olvidar que pude tener una bonita relación con el que no pudo ser, aunque todavía siento yo algo por el... No se JJ, te lo dije en la playa ahora mismo mi mundo gira demasiado rápido y no se como poner el freno...-dijo ella derrumbándose mientras se dirigían al salón

-No se... Por mi no te preocupes sabes que si quieres estar con Draco, si prefieres estar con él antes que conmigo... Solo dímelo vale...

-Sabes que no es eso-dijo sentándose en el sofá- Mi corazón se debate entre dos amores, mi corazón esta dividido en dos partes. Y ahora mismo no se que parte es más grande... No se si me entiendes...

-Un poco... Pero Herm no se... Tú tienes el poder de tu corazón... Tu decides que parte haces que sea más grande.

-Tengo un lío JJ, quiero que crezca mi sentimiento hacia a ti. Pero recuerdo cada momento con él... Y mi corazón quiere, pero mi cabeza me dice, que ha jugado conmigo, y que no quiero que vuelva a jugar... Mi cabeza también dice que no quiero hacerte daño y que te quiero mucho, y que si, tal vez me este arriesgando pero creo que arriesgarme con esto no es tan peligroso como arriesgarme con Draco... Pero también se que puede que si volvemos a ser amigos inseparables como éramos antes por mucho que este contigo y que mi cabeza diga todas esas cosas, volveré a caer, volverá a ocupar gran parte de mi corazón quiera mi cabeza o no...

-Ya lo entiendo-dijo él abrazándola para mostrarle todo su apoyo- Bueno quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase me tendrás siempre aquí como amigo vale?

-Gracias JJ, este es uno de los momentos en que mi cabeza me dice que vale mucho la pena estar contigo y haberte conocido-dijo ella antes de besar apasionadamente a su chico.

Mientras Draco y Ginny

-Has visto como se ha puesto??-dijo Draco mientras subían en el ascensor

-Draco tranquilízate... 

-No puedo tranquilizarme Ginny es que no has visto la reacción que ha tenido?

-Draco no es por llevarte la contraria, pero tu has visto tu reacción? Aunque no hubieras querido contestar un "cambio a..." hubiera bastado no crees? A parte creo que ya le has dejado muy claro a Hermione la respuesta... No crees?

-Si lo se... Se que la he cagado, pero tampoco era momento ni lugar para que me lo echara todo en cara... Joder que estabais todos delante...

-Ten en cuenta que todos lo sabíamos... Draco no le des más importancia vale... Intenta no pelearte más con ella esta noche y tengamos la noche en paz... Si no por los demás, hazlo por mi...-dijo la pelirroja apenada

-Lo siento olvidaba que era tu mejor amiga... No hago mas que fastidiarla cada vez más...-dijo mientras salía del ascensor- Intentaré tranquilizarme... Te importa esperar un minuto aquí, es que si entras y mis padres están, me preguntaran por ti, te tendré que presentar y media hora no nos la quita nadie...

-Vale, espero aquí pero no tardes...-tras esto Draco entro cogió ropa cómoda para JJ y para él y a los dos minutos ya estaba fuera.

-Vamos, a ver si ya se han calmado los humos por allí abajo

-Espera Draco voy a casa de Hermione para coger ropa para las dos para esta noche, así nos ahorramos otro viaje

-Bueno vale, te acompaño.-fueron a la puerta de Hermione y Ginny picó al timbre a los pocos segundos la madre de Hermione le abría la puerta.

-Hombre Ginny tu por aquí, hola Draco.

-Hola-respondieron ambos

-Hermione esta abajo vengo a por ropa para las dos para esta noche...

-Si esta bien, pasad-tras decir esto, los dos chicos se internaron en el piso de Hermione hasta llegar a la habitación de la castaña. Allí Ginny buscó ropa por los cajones y la metió en una bolsa.

-Bueno nos vamos! Buenas noches!-dijo Ginny antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Después ambos chicos se subieron en el ascensor para volver con JJ y Hermione. 

Cuando llegaron los chicos estaban en el sofá. Al principio reinó el silencio pero poco después Ginny habló para romperse incomodo silencio.

-Herm ya que estábamos arriba he ido a tu casa a por ropa para nosotras, espero que no te importe...

-No claro que no... Como me va a importar... Por cierto sabes si ha llegado ya mi padre?

-Me parece que sí, porque aunque no lo he visto escuchaba la ducha... Porque supongo que tu madre no encenderá la ducha para no sentirse sola...-dijo ella bromeando para liberar tensiones

-No me parece que no, pero igualmente le preguntaré a ver si tengo una madre loca y no me he enterado-y ante este comentario todos empezaron a reir, se seguía notando tensión en el ambiente pero ya no había tanta. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando JJ decidió romper el silencio:

-Chicos que os parece si seguimos jugando. Se que estáis algo enfadados vosotros dos, pero que mejor manera que divirtiéndonos para olvidarlo...

-Si JJ tiene razón será mejor que sigamos jugando y hagamos como si no ha pasado nada-dijo Draco mientras se volvían a sentar en redonda en el suelo. Draco fue quien hizo girar la botella, esta vez paró en cierta pelirroja

-Atrevimiento... Ya que nadie lo ha dicho...-y entonces giró la botella y paró en JJ

-Vaya, vaya... Así que atrevimiento...-dijo el sonriendo malvadamente

-A ver lo que dices JJ-dijo Ginny viendo las malas intenciones del moreno

-No es nada tan malo como crees, aunque no lo puedas hacer ahora, te atreverías aceptando las posibles terribles consecuencias a dormir esta noche entre Draco y yo? Vamos al lado mío...

-Claro eso no es ningún riesgo...-dijo ella

-No?? Eso ya lo veremos-dijo el sonriendo-Toda la noche eh! Desde que nos acostemos hasta que nos hayamos despertado todos...

-Si, si... Sin ningún problema... -y entonces giró la botella esta vez paró en la castaña.

-Verdad-dijo ella no muy segura de que hubiese sido la elección correcta, y entonces giró la botella pero no paró en la persona indicada.

-Así que verdad no?-dijo Draco pensando su pregunta- Te recuerdo como tu has hecho antes que hay que decir la verdad...

-Yo siempre digo la verdad tenlo en cuenta, no como otros claro-dijo ella enfadada. Mientras que JJ y Ginny se miraban sin saber muy bien que hacer, sabían que pronto tendrían otra pelea como la de antes

-Allá va la pregunta: Porque me esquivas tanto desde esta mañana, porque ese comportamiento hacia a mi?-dijo Draco esperando la respuesta de la castaña

**Cual será la respuesta de Hermione?? Dirá la verdad? Mentira aunque haya dicho que había que decir la verdad?? Cambiara y hará otra cosa?? Ginny dormirá al lado de un peligroso JJ?? Los chicos recibirán por fin su merecido?? Respuestas en próximos capítulos... Gracias por leer! Espero k les aya gustado! Besos a todos!!**


	15. Y SE FUE LA LUZ

у ѕє fυє ℓα ℓυz

**Holaa!! Bueno les dejo otro cap mas! La verdad es que esta bastante interesante! Demasiadas cosas salen a la luz... Espero k les guste!!**

**у ѕє fυє ℓα ℓυz...**

-Te estas cobrando lo que te he preguntado antes verdad??-dijo ella mirando con cara de resignación a Draco

-No, solo quiero que sientas lo que he sentido yo en ese momento...-dijo el con rencor en sus palabras

-Yo no voy a sentir lo mismo simplemente porque yo no soy tan cobarde como tu... Y porque voy a plantarte cara de una vez por todas... Quieres una respuesta? La vas a tener, pero si no te gusta la respuesta o te duele mala suerte, tú has decidido preguntar... Te esquivo, no porque me des miedo, ni me intimide lo que puedas decirme o hacerme, sino porque Draco no te reconozco... No puedo estar contigo sabiendo como has cambiado... Provocas un raro sentimiento en mí... Y ya te digo yo que no es amor precisamente, es repulsión o algo así...-y en ese momento Draco se quedó mirando a JJ el cual estaba mirándolo también- Algo no me deja estar a tu lado... No puedo estar a tu lado... Te has vuelto tan...-dijo haciendo una pausa intentando buscar la palabra correcta- Diferente...

-Diferente yo?? Yo no soy el que se ha ido con otro, justo el día después de que la persona de la cual estabas supuestamente enamorada te dijera que no sentía nada por ti. Sabes creo que estas con JJ por puro despecho... -dijo un Draco muy cabreado mientras se levantaba al igual que Hermione- Aunque no quieras admitirlo, te dolió lo que te dije ayer por la tarde, lo se y lo entiendo fui duro contigo pero no era nada más que la realidad Hermione, aunque no quieras verla... No lo entiendo éramos amigos... Amigos inseparables...

-Tú lo echaste a perder ayer...-dijo ella muy dolida por todo lo que Draco lo estaba diciendo. Mientras JJ y Ginny intentaban mantenerse al margen, no era asunto suyo por mucho que les doliera verlos así...

-No te equivocas yo no eche a perder nada... Esta mañana estábamos bien no te das cuenta? Has sido tú... Tú has puesto distancia entre nosotros... Tu has decidido irte con el primero que has encontrado...-iba a seguir hablando pero Hermione le cortó. JJ estaba a punto de estallar pero debía controlarse o no acabarían bien...

-Con el primero que he encontrado? A ti te ha faltado tiempo para coquetear con Ginny! Sabes es mi mejor amiga... Y la verdad es que tú no estas ayudando en nuestra amistad. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el primero que llegó a las toallas y dijo que vosotros dos estabais saliendo.

-Yo no estaba comprometido contigo...

-A no, y yo si? Estaba comprometida a caso contigo? De que? Éramos solo amigos... Al menos eso es lo que tu has querido no?

-No estarías comprometida conmigo pero se suponía que estabas enamorada de mí... No era para que me olvidaras de un día para otro...

-Increíble... No me creo lo que estoy escuchando-dijo ella resignada- Porque te importa tanto que te haya olvidado? Tanto te duele que haya rehecho mi vida que te haya olvidado? Porque Draco??-dijo ella acercándose más al rubio, pero una pelirroja se interpuso entre los dos.

-Basta! Parad ya... Os estáis escuchando... Parece mentira que fuerais amigos tiempos atrás...-dijo la pelirroja resignada

-Ginny tiene razón parad... Tal vez estáis diciendo cosas que ni si quiera sentís... Pensad antes de hablar por favor, no quiero acabar la noche a puñetazos-dijo JJ mientras se levantaba y se ponía al lado de Ginny interponiéndose también entre ambos.

-No yo si que siento lo que estoy diciendo... Y por esta vez no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he dicho, solo es la verdad... Pero tenéis razón en una cosa será mejor que nos tranquilicemos, porque sino no acabaremos bien... Me voy a meter la otra pizza en el horno que antes he dejado la otra dentro con el horno apagado para que no se enfriara-dijo la castaña y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando se quedaron los tres en el salón JJ le dijo a Ginny:

-Creo que ahora te necesita a ti... Tu en estos momentos creo que la entenderás mejor que yo...

-Si creo que tienes razón-dijo ella y dirigiéndose a Draco y le susurro al oido- Tranquilízate y cálmate un poco vale... Si quieres algo llámame.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio solamente mientras miraba fijamente al suelo y después de esto Ginny se fue dejando tras de sí a los dos chicos en el sofá.

-Oye Draco se que bueno no somos buenos amigos, y no tenemos apenas confianza pero bueno... Si necesitas algo aquí me tienes-dijo JJ viendo que Draco no estaba bien y que necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse.

-Gracias JJ. La he perdido para siempre como amiga y como todo... -dijo el mientras se le clavaba una a una las cosas que minutos atrás le había estado diciendo Hermione.

-No tampoco es eso...-dijo intentando consolarlo. La verdad es que ni el estaba seguro de si a había perdido o no- Mira no te voy a engañar esta muy, pero que muy cabreada, le has echado muchas cosas en cara y esta dolida porque se le ha notado en la cara. Pero tal vez puedas arreglarlo... Dicen que nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena...-dijo recordando la frase que siempre le decía su abuelo cuando era un poco mas pequeño.

-Como lo voy ha arreglar? Si antes no se quería acercar a mí ahora no va querer ni mirarme...

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si algo se de Hermione es que es una de esas personas que por mucho rencor que te guarde, por mucho daño que le hayas echo... Te acabara perdonando si te ganas su perdón. A parte eras su amigo del alma, estuvo enamorada de ti, Draco aunque ahora este enfadada te acabara perdonando te lo aseguro...

-No se... Pero que puedo hacer para ganarme su perdón? Si le miento para no hacerle daño malo, y si le digo la verdad a la cara todavía peor. Con esta chica nunca se sabe como vas a acertar...

-Si que se sabe Draco, solo tienes que mirarla a los ojos y dejar al lado todos tus sentimientos hacia ella, buenos o malos. Mírale como una persona normal, piensa en sus sentimientos, ponte en su lugar y entonces sabrás como va a reaccionar, y si tienes suerte podrás saber hasta a través de sus ojos lo que siente, aunque no te lo llegue a decir sabrás lo que siente. Porque dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y al alma no se le puede engañar-dijo recordando lo que le había pasado con su ultima chica.

-Cuanto sabes de esto no? Te ha pasado alguna vez eso de saber a través de los ojos de alguien lo que sentías?-preguntó Draco olvidándose un poco de Hermione y de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si, pero aquella vez no fue para bien... Así descubrí que mi novia por la que estaba bastante pillado estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo

-Y... Bueno que hiciste? Si no te importa contármelo claro...

-Acepté la propuesta de mi madre de venirnos a vivir aquí, no me despedí de ella. Solo le deje un sobre donde había una foto donde aparecíamos mi amigo y yo y una nota donde ponía "No te engañes a ti misma. No sabes que no se puede ocultar lo que verdaderamente se siente?" No le dije que era yo, ni que probablemente no me volvería a ver. Supongo que mi amigo le diría algo.

-Que fuerte...

Mientras Hermione y Ginny

Ginny llegó a la cocina donde estaba Hermione liada con el horno y las pizzas.

-Herm-dijo la pelirroja llamando a su amiga. Ante esto la castaña se giró y dijo:

-A Ginny eres tú... Pensaba que vendría JJ...

-Si quieres le digo que venga, pero el mismo me ha dicho que venga yo porque te comprendería mejor...

-Si tal vez me comprendas mejor, pero no hay mucho que comprender esta vez... Es un idiota y no le volveré a dirigir la palabra en la vida por muy amigos que sean nuestros padres o por muy vecinos que seamos...-pero al ver esto Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y entonces Herm empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila Herm, llora todo lo que quieras yo estoy aquí...-dijo intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. Hermione todavía estuvo llorando unos segundos más antes de separarse.- Ahora quieres que hablemos?

-Ginny no tengo mucho que hablar todo lo he dicho ahí y todo me lo ha dicho el... Como ha podido hacerme esto? No sabes el daño que me ha hecho... Ya no se quien es ese rubio que antes supuestamente era mi mejor amigo... No lo reconozco.

-Creo que hoy todos hemos cambiado un poco, no crees?

-Si pero no es razón para que me trate así...

-Ya lo se, se ha pasado. La verdad es que los dos os habéis pasado, pero no se, al menos hoy intentar controlaros por el bien de todos, aunque no os habléis, nadie os obliga... Pero no es peléis que en menos de una hora habéis tenido dos peleas y de las grandes... No más por hoy vale?-dijo Ginny

-Si, no más peleas por hoy... Pero eso no quita que no le voy a perdonar lo de hoy nunca... Y que no volveré a darle confianza nunca, no volveré a caer en sus redes...

-Venga va Hermione nunca digas de esta agua no beberé. Seguro que Draco pronto vendrá, te pedirá perdón y te lo explicará todo... No te preocupes...

-Ya tienen que ser muy buenas las explicaciones...-en ese momento sonó el horno, la pizza ya estaba.

-Será mejor que llevemos las dos pizzas al salón y empecemos a comer antes de que se enfríen-dijo Ginny mientras su amiga ponía la pizza de atún y bacón en un plato.

Cogieron un plato cada una y fueron al salón allí encontraron a los dos chicos en el sofá. Dejaron las pizzas y le preguntaron a los chicos:

-Que queréis de beber?-dijo Herm

-Yo una fanta de naranja-dijo JJ

-Yo coca-cola-dijo Draco

-Dos fantas, una coca-cola... Tu que quieres Ginny?-le preguntó Herm

-Fanta también.

-Valep. Sentaros en la mesa ahora traemos cuchillo para cortar las pizzas.

-Oye no vamos a tener que hacer nada... Que lujo...-dijo JJ

-Si ahora no, pero mañana por la mañana queremos un desayuno de calidad-dijo Ginny

-Ya me extrañaba a mi...-dijo Draco

-Demasiado bonito para ser verdad...-dijo JJ mientras las dos chicas sonreían y volvían a la cocina a por las bebidas, el cuchillo y servilletas.

Volvieron a los pocos minutos y después de cortar las pizzas empezaron a comer en silencio ya que preferían comer y no hablar tanto. Cuando acabaron las chicas quitaron la mesa.

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos?-dijo JJ cuando las chicas ya habían vuelto

-No se...-dijo Herm

-Chicos a que día estamos?-dijo Ginny.

-A 5 de setiembre, por?-dijo Draco

-No fastidies que es cinco? Herm como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes... No deberíamos haber bajado al piso de tu hermana un día cinco...-dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a exaltarse.- Sabiendo lo que pasa el día 5 de cada mes... Estamos locas...

-De que hablas Ginny?-preguntó curioso JJ

-Cada día 5 de cada mes, en casa de la hermana de Hermione pasan cosas raras

-Como cosas raras?-preguntó Draco

-Venga va nos estáis tomando el pelo, aquí no pasa nada, ni va a pasar...-dijo JJ

-Tú no nos creas JJ... Ya veras como nos acabas creyendo...-dijo Ginny

-Si muy bien pero que pasa cada día cinco de cada mes?-dijo Draco queriendo saber lo que pasaba.

-Pasa que a veces se va la luz, y no es una tomadura de pelo JJ. Pasa que se aparecen niños y niñas por la casa... Bueno por la casa y por el garaje... Mi hermana lleva un tiempo viviendo aquí, pero después de que le pasara la primera vez, el día cinco de cada mes no asoma por aquí, para nada.

-Si venga y ahora nos diréis que esto esta construido sobre un cementerio o algo así-dijo JJ que no quería creerse todo lo que estaban diciendo.

-No sobre un cementerio no. Pero te puedo decir que este bloque y el de al lado eran antes un orfanato. Y según pone en los papeles antiguos que encontró mi hermana en el garaje esta era la sala de castigos. Aquí mandaban a los niños cuando su comportamiento no era el correcto. Era una sala vacía si nada. Los niños pasaban horas en esa sala, sin comer ni beber, y muchos morían; porque los encargados del orfanato no los sacaban hasta que los niños no pedían perdón y prometían que no lo volverían a hacer. Pero lo malo es que muchos de los niños eran tan pequeños que no sabían ni pedir perdón. Por eso casi todos los niños que morían eran muy pequeños y los niños que se aparecen por aquí también...

-Si bueno... Bonita historia...-dijo JJ-Que os parece si nos cambiamos de ropa ya y nos ponemos cómodos

-Si será lo mejor para no pensar en el día que es hoy...-dijo Ginny

-Nosotras vamos al baño a cambiarnos-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían al baño con la ropa y dejaban en el salón a los dos chicos.

Mientras se cambiaban en el baño:

-Muy buena Hermione, has conseguido que me lo crea hasta yo...-dijo Ginny

-Bueno me basé en una cosa que pasó en el garaje de mi hermana hace tiempo y en unos papeles que encontramos...-dijo Herm

-Pero lo del orfanato era verdad? Hermione me estas asustando

-Si era verdad... Pero bueno Ginny no te preocupes

-Draco no te abras creído eso que ha contado Hermione no?-dijo JJ

-A ver, hay que reconocer que miedo da...-dijo Draco- Puede ser verdad, porque no?

-Porque se están vengando de cuando les hemos asustado en el lavabo esta tarde...

-Puede ser... Pero no se JJ reconoce que puede ser verdad...

-Oix de verdad...-dijo JJ resignado

Las chicas salieron del baño y se reencontraron con los chicos en salón. Se sentaron en el sofá a ver un poco la tele. Estaban sentados como se sentaron para ver la película horas antes: Draco, Ginny, Hermione y JJ. Hasta que se fue la luz. Lo primero que hicieron todos fue gritar. Y después Ginny le dijo a Hermione bajito al oído:

-Has puesto tu el temporizador o algo?

-No yo no he puesto nada, se ha ido la luz de verdad...

-No fastidies...

-No es por nada-dijo Draco- pero esto me recuerda a cierta historia de los días cinco de cada mes... No es por alarmar a nadie

-Gracias Draco ya nos has alarmado a todos-dijo JJ sarcásticamente

**Que ha pasado con la luz?? Si no han sido las chicas quien ha sido?? Y si la historia inventada del orfanato no fuera tan inventada?? Sea como sea no me gustaría estar en la piel de estos chicos!! Gracias todos por leer! Espero que dejen reviews!! Bessoss!!**


	16. UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE

υи ρєqυєñσ αccι∂єитє

**Holaa!! Nuevo capp! No voy alargqarme muxoo!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Pronto se empiezan a aclarar las cosas... **

**υи ρєqυєñσ αccι∂єитє**

-A ver que no cunda el pánico... Habrá sido solo un apagón chicos... Iremos al garaje, pondremos los plomos bien...-dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizarlos.

-Vale, lumbreras y si no son los plomos?-dijo Draco

-Menos humos eh!! Si no son los plomos nos tendremos que esperar a que vuelva la luz... Se donde hay velas. Y si no vuelve en mucho rato nos vamos a dormir...-dijo Herm

-Vale vamos al garaje, pero nos vamos a matar por el camino...-dijo JJ

-En un cajón de ahí hay una linterna...-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el cajón a por la linterna. Cuando la encontró intentó encenderla pero no había pilas y empezó a darle golpes.

-Dime que hay pilas de recambio Hermione-dijo Ginny asustada porque se empezaban a escuchar extraños ruidos

-No creo que no... Y si hay no se donde...

-Esperad yo he dejado mi móvil aquí encima de la mesita, puedo alumbrar un poco...-dijo JJ mientras cogía su móvil y lo abría provocando así una pequeña iluminación.-Ahora si Hermione me indica iré yo a ver los plomos... –dijo poniéndose de pie

-Si claro que te indico...-dijo ella acercándose a el intentando no tropezar con nada

-Si, a lo mejor nos quedamos nosotros aquí solos-dijo Draco poniéndose también de pie...- Tenemos que ir todos juntos que si no los niños nos pillan separados y no...

-Que niños Draco?-dijo Ginny levantándose y cogiéndose al brazo de su novio.

-Los de la historia de los días cinco...

-Draco era mentira, era para devolveros la broma del lavabo...-dijo Ginny

-Ves, te lo había dicho...-dijo JJ

-Pero, os prometemos que lo de la luz no hemos sido nosotras... A ver lo del día cinco es mentira en parte... Es verdad que mi hermana encontró unos papeles que esto era un orfanato antes...-dijo Hermione antes de que se pusieran en camino para ir al garaje

-Genial... Eso te lo podrías haber ahorrado porque ahora si que tengo miedo-dijo JJ

-Encima que os decimos la verdad-dijo Hermione cuando ya llegaban al sitio donde estaban los plomos-Aquí están.-Y entonces JJ empezó a probar...

-No, no es de los plomos, no han saltado ni nada por el estilo...-y entonces se apagó la luz del móvil de JJ

-Que ha pasado JJ?-le preguntó Hermione que iba cogida de su brazo al igual que Ginny al de su novio

-La batería se ha acabado...

-Genial...-dijo Draco-Será mejor que volvamos al salón-justo en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de la puerta del garaje. Ante esto los cuatro salieron corriendo para salir del piso e ir a casa de Hermione. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta se toparon con alguien...

-Mama que haces tu aquí??-dijo Hermione

-Que habéis pasado miedo?-dijo ella riéndose

-Has sido tu?-dijo la castaña

-Ya puedes darle a la luz cariño-gritó su madre para arriba para que su marido le escuchara y volviera a darle la luz- Si bueno... Es que supe que habíais visto una película de miedo y bueno decidí gastaros una pequeña bromilla...

-Una pequeña bromilla mama?? Estamos al borde del infarto!!-dijo su hija gritando mientras su madre reía

-Pero como sabía que habíamos visto una película de miedo?-preguntó Draco

-Muy sencillo os dejasteis la película puesta...

-Genial... Ahora podríamos seguir viendo la tele como estábamos mama? Sin sustos ni nada mas?

-Si, si... Pero no la liéis mucho...-dijo su madre- Buenas noches chicos!

-Buenas noches!-dijeron todos mientras cerraban la puerta e iban al comedor.

-Será mejor que vayamos ya a dormir no? No quiero más sustos esta noche... A parte hay sueño ya...-dijo JJ bostezando

-Si creo que si, y así no nos levantamos muy tarde mañana, que hay que ir acostumbrándose ya a levantarse pronto para el colegio.-dijo Hermione

-Si, yo tengo sueño después de levantarnos pronto para ir a la playa...-dijo Ginny- Vamos al garaje-dijo ella acercándose a su novio

-Si no os importa, si no te importa Ginny-dijo Draco mirando primero a Hermione y a JJ y luego a Ginny- prefiero quedarme un rato aquí despierto pensando vale?

-Como quieras... Pero no tardes mucho que no me fío... Me dejas con las dos chicas en cama...-dijo JJ bromeando, por lo que recibió un golpe de cada chica.-Augh!!

-Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotras-dijo Ginny

-Bueno si, nos vamos o nos esperamos aquí hasta mañana?-dijo Hermione

-Si a dormir eso... A dormir-dijo JJ

-Buenas noches chicos-dijo Draco que estaba un poco triste y pensativo

-Buenas noches Draco-dijeron todos. Se despidieron de él, su novia como es normal se despidió con un pequeño beso y se fueron al garaje a dormir.

Draco se quedó en el comedor mirando por la ventana desde el sofá y pensando en sus cosas mientras los chicos se fueron al garaje. Se colocaron de la siguiente manera: Hermione, JJ y Ginny. Dejando sitio en el colchón para el rubio. Ginny se tuvo que poner al lado de JJ cumpliendo con el reto que el le había propuesto.

Después de un rato de estar durmiendo, y cuando Draco todavía no había vuelto Hermione salió del garaje con cuidado para dirigirse hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando Draco la vio salir se le quedo mirando sin decir nada... No tenía ganas de volver a discutir, no hoy. Hermione se le quedó mirando y le dijo:

-Voy a beber agua, tengo sed-dijo ella

-Si, si, si no pasa nada...-dijo el mientras ella iba a la cocina. A los pocos segundos ella salió e iba a volver otra vez al garaje cuando le dijo al rubio:

-Oye Draco-dijo haciendo que el alzara la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- Estas bien? Te pasa algo-dijo ella preocupada por el que hace tiempo fue su amigo.

No quería tenerlo a su lado, no quería hablar con él... Pero se le seguía haciendo difícil no ir y abrazarle, no ir y prestarle su ayuda... Sobretodo cuando lo veía mal. Poco a poco ella se fue acercándose a el hasta que llegó a sentarse al lado de el chico

-No Hermione no te preocupes estoy bien... Vete a dormir JJ te estará echando de menos en la cama...-dijo el intentando convencerla para que se fuera, no sabía si estaba preparado para volver a poder hablar con ella sin pelearse.

-Draco se que hemos tenido dos peleas muy fuertes hoy y se que nunca volveremos a estar como estábamos antes-A Draco esas palabras le hicieron mucho daño ya sabía que nunca llegarían a estar como antes pero que se lo dijeran así... Oírlo de su propia boca era mucho más duro.- Pero bueno si te puedo echar una mano en algo... Mientras no sea de ese tema tan delicado nuestro... Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras... Puedo ayudarte... Se que ahora mismo no soy la persona en quien más confiar y con quien más abrirte pero bueno... Sabes que me tienes aquí

-Gracias Hermione-dijo el abrazándola y después de separarse empezó a explicarle una pequeña historia que se acercaba a la realidad pero no era la pura verdad, porque esa pura verdad les haría daño a los dos.-La verdad es que estoy así por una chica...

-Por Ginny?

-No, por otra, por algo que pasó hace tiempo pero que todavía le estoy dando vueltas... Antes de las vacaciones yo tenía una amistad muy cercana con una chica, con una que vivía cerca de mí antes... Bueno resulta que tuve que tomar una decisión para evitar que ella sufriera y bueno parece que sufrió más todavía. Ella estaba muy cabreada conmigo y por más que yo intentaba arreglarlo mas lo estropeaba... No quería que sufriera ni perderla... Pero con lo que hice sufrió más y la perdí para siempre. No me di cuenta de lo que ella significaba para mí, hasta que la perdí, hasta que perdí su amistad...

-A veces, no siempre hacemos lo correcto... A veces nos equivocamos y tomamos un camino incorrecto pero siempre hay maneras y caminos aunque parezcan más largos que llegan al mismo sitio aunque nos cueste más trabajo...

-Cuando pierdes a alguien de la manera como yo perdí a esa chica, es difícil recuperarla creme... Parecía tan dolida cuando me miraba, cuando me hablaba, y saber que ese daño lo había causado yo, me dolía mucho más que ver la indiferencia que ella parecía mostrar hacia mí...

-Nunca hay que perder la esperanza no? No se... Tal vez si hubieras hablado con la chica, y le hubieras explicado porque habías hecho todo eso... Tal vez te hubiera perdonado...

-Como hablar con ella cuando no quiere ni verte? Cuando no quiere ni tenerte cerca?-dijo él con una sonrisa melancólica

-Quizás dejando pasar el tiempo ella hubiera querido ya acercarse a ti...

-Tal vez... Gracias Hermione por el consejo...

-De nada Draco... Y ahora será mejor que me vaya a dormir...-Pero alguien les interrumpió

-Si será mejor porque se nota tu vacío en el colchón-dijo el sonriendo contemplando la escena

-Ahora si que me voy que han venido a buscarme...-dijo Hermione sonriente mientras miraba a su novio

-He venido para prevenir otra catástrofe... Hermione yo voy ahora a dormir voy al baño...

-Vale, nos vemos en la cama, o en lo que sea eso...-dijo ella bromeando mientras entraba al garaje dejando a los dos chicos.

-Que, como va todo?-dijo JJ acercándose a Draco

-Si te refieres con Hermione va, simplemente. Mientras no toquemos el tema no nos tiraremos de los pelos ni nada por el estilo...

-Al menos algo es algo, no? Dale tiempo y date tiempo a ti también... No podéis seguir así realmente no se lo que pasó, no se lo que tu sentías ni lo que sientes... Pero he visto cosas, difícil engañarte a ti mismo por no hacerle daño... No se no me voy a meter supongo que tuviste razones o algo por el estilo... Pero no te preocupes conmigo tu secreto esta a salvo.

-Como eres tan bueno sabiendo lo que siente la gente? Como lo has adivinado?-dijo Draco asombrado porque había descubierto su secreto

-Ya te lo dije... A parte cualquiera puede hacerlo, solo hay que fijarse un poco en el interior de cada uno, como reacciona... Vosotros no os fijáis en como actúan los demás me parece... Yo si...

-Eres increíble...

-Y bueno no crees que viene siendo hora de que te vayas a dormir? Tu chica no ha pegado ojo desde que se ha acostado... No hay que ser muy listo para saber que aunque no quiera salir esta preocupada por ti...-dijo el moreno

-Tal vez este preocupada por otra cosa y no por mí... Tu no decías que ibas al baño?

-Primero que lo del baño era mentira y lo segundo: no digas tonterías, por quien va a estar preocupada Ginny? Por cierto, te vienes a la suite o que?-dijo el bromeando y tendiéndole el brazo para que se levantara del sofá y fueran a dormir.

-Digo muchas tonterías últimamente... Demasiadas creo yo-dijo mientras se dirigían al garaje, pero antes de entrar le preguntó-Como sabes que Ginny ha estado todo el rato despierta? Tu tampoco has dormido?

-No, la verdad es que no tenía mucho sueño estaba cansado, solo necesitaba estar tumbado... A parte sabia que si yo antes no decía yo lo de irnos a dormir, temía que pasara algo más esta noche y no estábamos para más problemas...-tras que dijera esto JJ entraron en el garaje, ambos se tumbaron en sus sitios y Draco después de colocarse en su sitio abrazó con fuerza Ginny la cual le susurró:

-Me alegró de que estés a mi lado...

-Y yo de estar tu lado...-dijo el antes de que todos se durmieran.

La noche transcurrió sin muchos incidentes, no estaban para tonterías después del largo día que había tenido...

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, cuando se levantó se arregló un poco y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. A los pocos minutos se levantó también JJ que después de ir al baño se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-Que tal has dormido?-preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, se duerme bien a tu lado.-dijo el sonriendo justo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-También a tu lado...

-Por cierto que tal anoche con Draco? Estabais bien no? Hablando, sin discutir...

-Si bueno... Me ha hecho mucho daño y no pretendía volver a dirigirle la palabra pero ayer lo vi mal... Y bueno recordé todos los momentos vividos y me di cuenta de que no quiero perderlo, aunque no lleguemos a ser igual de amigos que antes... Aunque me duela recordar lo que me ha hecho, no me gustaría estar discutiendo siempre con él. Así que prefiero olvidar el daño que me ha hecho e intentar que todo lo sucedido no me afecte... Me sigue intimidando y sigo sin poder ni querer quedarme mucho tiempo a solas con el, por lo que pueda decir o hacer, pero ayer se lo deje claro, mientras no toque ese tema todo irá bien...

-Me alegro por los dos, tu necesitabas dejar de estar triste por el y pasar de una vez por todas pagina, y el necesitaba, bueno todos necesitábamos que no os pelearais más...

-Lo siento... Se que ayer os lo pusimos difícil a Ginny y a ti, pero me tiró demasiado de la lengua y no pude ocultar todo lo que sentía, necesitaba sacarlo a fuera de alguna manera.

-Te entiendo...-en ese momento apareció cierto rubio por la puerta del garaje

-Buenos días!-dijo el

-Buenos días Draco-dijeron los chicos justo antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Cuando salió se unió a los chicos sentándose en el sofá

-Que Ginny todavía sigue durmiendo?-preguntó JJ

-Si... Creo que costara de despertar porque con todo el movimiento que he hecho al levantarme que no se haya despertado es extraño...

-Buff... No la conoces bien... No hay cosa que le guste más que dormir... A esta o la despertamos o no se despierta ni para comer...-dijo Hermione sabiendo ya como era su amiga

-No digas tanto Hermione-protestó Ginny saliendo del garaje- Por cierto buenos días.

-Buenos días-respondieron todos

-Lo que he dicho antes es la verdad Ginny...-dijo Herm

-Si es la verdad, pero no los asustes tanto hombre...-dijo Ginny sonriendo antes de ir para al baño. Cuando salió y llegó delante de donde estaban los chicos, dijo -Y bueno que, hoy no se desayuna?

-Eso digo yo! Nos debéis un desayuno...-dijo Herm

-Y tiene que ser hoy?-dijo JJ

-Mira no, si te parece otro día... -dijo sarcásticamente Ginny- Pues claro que tiene que ser hoy yo quiero desayunar...

-No os sirve que vayamos a por churros?-dijo Draco que no tenía ganas de cocinar

-Bueno... Podéis ir a por churros y otro día hacernos el desayuno...-dijo Hermione

-Entonces eso implica levantarnos otro día los cuatro juntos... Vamos dormir otra noche juntos...-dijo JJ pícaramente

-Bueno creo que por eso no hay problema... Con echar a mi hermana un día de casa...-dijo Hermione sonriendo a su novio

-Entonces vamos a por churros o no?-dijo Draco

-Si... Anda ir a por churros, pero vais vosotros dos-dijo Ginny señalándolos con el dedo

-Bueno vale... Draco vamos a vestirnos antes de que cambien de opinión y nos toque cocinar...-dijo JJ

-Mientras nosotras vamos a ir recogiendo el garaje-dijo Hermione y cogiendo las llaves para abrir la puerta del garaje que se había cerrado dijo- Por cierto tened cuidado con la puerta del garaje que solo se puede abrir por aquí y con las llaves... Por eso deje ayer esta madera puesta como tope para que no se cerrara... Porque si se cierra mal lo llevamos... -Después de esto ambas chicas entraron al garaje, mientras los chicos se cambiaban.

-Herm voy a llevar las almohadas fuera para tener más espacio-dijo Ginny después de unos minutos.

-Vale como quieras... Cuidado con el tope de la puerta-y tras haber escuchado esto Ginny salió al comedor a dejar las almohadas mientras Draco iba al garaje a pedirle las llaves a Hermione.

-Herm!-dijo Draco entrando rápidamente y así dándole un pequeño golpe al tope, quitándolo de la puerta y haciendo que esta se cerrara.-Ups!-dijo el al ver que la puerta se había cerrado.

-Draco yo te mato!! Sabes que ahora no podremos salir en un buen rato?-dijo ella enfadada

-Lo siento ha sido sin querer...-dijo Draco intentando defenderse.

-Sin querer??

-Chicos que ha pasado?-dijo JJ al otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada... El tonto este que ha quitado el tope y ahora nos hemos quedado encerrados...-dijo Hermione enfadada

-Venga Hermione tranquilízate...-le dijo Ginny

-Lo intento pero no puedo...-dijo ella

-Hay algo que podamos hacer para sacaros?-dijo JJ

-Si... Podéis ir a mi casa y pedirle a mi madre las otras llaves de casa de mi hermana allí hay una copia para que abráis esta puerta desde ahí...-dijo Hermione tranquilizándose pensando que todo pronto acabaría.

-Hermione...-dijo Draco

-Dime-dijo ella un poco más tranquila

-No pueden ir, la puerta esta cerrada con llave y bueno... tú tienes las llaves... Por eso venía yo...-dijo Draco temiendo la reacción de Hermione

-Dioss!!-dijo Hermione preocupándose cada vez más

-Hermione tranquilízate, respira hondo... Tiene que haber una solución...-dijo JJ esperando que Ginny le echara una mano

-Si pues ya me dirás cual! Nosotros dos aquí encerrados en el garaje y vosotros dos encerrados en la casa...

-Hermione siempre podemos llamar a tu madre a tu casa... Puede traer las llaves y abrir...-dijo Ginny

-No, no podéis no esta en casa... No hay nadie en mi casa... Hoy tenía que acompañar a mi padre al hospital a una visita...-dijo ella recordando la cita de su padre en el hospital

-A que hora tenía la visita?-preguntó Draco

-A las doce y media-le informó ella

-Y que hora es?-preguntó Draco alzando la voz, para que JJ y Ginny le respondieran.

-Las once...-dijo JJ algo apurado

-Mierda...-dijo Hermione sentándose en uno de los escalones.

-Si, siéntate porque esto va para largo...-dijo Draco estándose a su lado

-Oye y no podríamos llamar a tu madre al móvil o algo... Por si podemos hacer algo...-dijo JJ temiendo lo que les podía pasar a los dos si estaban dos horas encerrados ahí.

-No llaméis si esta en el hospital la molestareis...

-Hermione piensa si tu madre le ha dejado alguna vez una copia de las llaves a alguien...-dijo Draco

-De que llaves?

-De las de tu casa, así podremos coger las de aquí...

-Si... Ahora que lo dices me parece que anoche le dio una copia a tu madre por si pasaba algo.

-Genial! Ahora mismo llamo a mi madre...-dijo Draco sacando su móvil del bolsillo...-Genial no tiene cobertura...

-Que esperabas en un garaje?-dijo ella sarcástica

-Decirnos el número a nosotros, nosotros llamamos...-dijo Ginny

-Si pues como no sea con tu móvil... El mío esta sin batería...

-Vale llamo con el mío.-y cogió su móvil y apuntó el móvil que Draco le dictó. Le dio al botón de llamar y se lo pasó a JJ- Ten llama tu, es muy pronto para hablar con mí suegra entre comillas...

-Que no hombre habla tu es tu móvil-dijo JJ pasándole el móvil a la pelirroja, pero ella se lo devolvió justo cuando la madre de Draco respondió:

-Diga?

-Hola. Buenas, soy un amigo de su hijo...

-A hola, mi hijo no esta conmigo si lo buscas...

-No, no es eso... Vera, Draco y Hermione se han quedado encerrados en el garaje de la casa de la hermana de Hermione y bueno no podemos abrirles porque Hermione tiene las llaves. Y nosotros no podemos ir a casa de Hermione a por otra copia porque tenemos la puerta cerrada con llave y bueno la llave también la tiene Hermione. Y claro la madre de Hermione esta en el hospital con su marido y no nos puede bajar la llave. Es para si usted, como sabemos que tiene una llave de cada de Hermione, con las indicaciones de Hermione nos podría abrir y bajar las llaves del garaje...

-Ay madre mía! Si bueno si puedo... Pero ahora no estoy en casa estoy haciendo unos recados, intentare llegar lo antes posible pero media hora no me la quita nadie... Por cierto que Hermione me diga donde están las llaves...

-Hermione donde están las llaves de casa de tu hermana?-preguntó JJ a través de la puerta.

-A ver... En el recibidor, en el cajón que hay... Dile que busque unas llaves que tengan un chupete como llavero...-después de recibir esta respuesta de Hermione, JJ se lo explicó todo a la madre de Draco y se despidió de ella.

-Chicos dice que estará aquí en media hora... Se que es bastante pero es menos que las dos horas que teníamos que esperar antes...-dijo JJ

-Esta bien... Gracias JJ-dijo Hermione

Ambas parejas estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, pero centrémonos en una pareja especial: en Draco y Hermione, media hora encerrados en un garaje los dos solos, y vista su situación, hay tiempo para decir muchas cosas...

-Hermione tengo que decirte una cosa y tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enfadar conmigo... No mas de lo que estas ya...

-Conociéndote no puedo prometerte nada...-dijo Hermione mientras miraba al chico a los ojos.

-Veras... Es que el problema que tuve... Bueno lo que te conté ayer... Quiero que sepas quien era esa chica...

-Draco no importa... No la conoceré... Si tu estas bien ya... No importa...

-Si, si que importa...-dijo acercándose cada vez más a la castaña

**Que le dirá? O que pasara?? Quien sabe... Dos chicos encerrados en un garaje solos y después de todo lo que les ha pasado pueden hacer muchas cosas... Y les puedo asegurar que no harán nada bueno... Pero bueno no es tan extraño en dos jóvenes no?? Que piensan que pude pasar?? :P Espero que les haya gustado! Besos y abrazos a todos!**


	17. NO SABIA QUE TU TAMBIEN LLORABAS

иσ ѕαвíα qυє тυ тαмвιєи ℓℓσяαвαѕ

**Holaa!! Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap. Este esta interesante! Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!!**

**иσ ѕαвíα qυє тυ тαмвιєи ℓℓσяαвαѕ...**

Pero Draco no se pudo controlar, la tenía tan cerca... Había esperado un momento así durante tiempo... Quería besarla... Sabía que después se arrepentiría, pero no pudo pensar con la cabeza... El instinto lo guió. Y la besó y ella no rechazó el beso se dejó llevar... No pensó en las consecuencias... No pensó en JJ, no pensó en Ginny... No pensó en todo lo que Draco le había hecho, solo se dejó llevar... Pero alguien les interrumpió... Justo en ese momento la madre de Draco abría la puerta y desvelaba a JJ y a Ginny lo que pasaba a dentro entre los dos chicos.

-O, o... -dijo la madre de Draco viendo que se avecinaban problemas. Mientras veía como los cuatro chicos se miraban sin poder decir ninguno nada.-Chicos me voy, esto... os dejo las llaves por aquí... Nos vemos-dijo antes de irse.

-Yo también me voy... Eres increíble Draco, no se como he podido confiar en ti sabiendo lo que pasaba... Y tu Hermione se suponía que eras mi amiga...-y cuando se dispuso a dejarlos ahí a los tres alguien le dijo

-Ginny antes de que te vayas y me odies para toda la vida escúchame por favor-dijo Draco antes de salir corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

-Mierda... Si es que soy idiota... Me he dejado llevar... Sabía que estar aquí los dos solos no podía ser bueno... He vuelto ha caer... Como puedo ser tan entupida...-dijo ella empezando casi a llorar. JJ la comprendía en parte, sabía lo que le pasaba ahora mismo a Hermione por la cabeza... Así que se sentó al lado de la castaña y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hermione venga va... No solo has sido tú sola... Para un beso hace falta dos...

-Si pero ayer tal vez le confundí-dijo Hermione separándose de él.

-Ayer no hiciste nada... Aparte estabais aquí encerrados bajo mucha presión es un poco normal que pasen esas cosas...

-Me da igual que sea normal o no JJ-ahora mas que triste estaba enfadada pero consigo misma-Tendría que haber sido fuerte... No haberme traicionado a mi misma, a mis ideas a la primera de cambio... No debería de haberte traicionado a ti JJ...-dijo ella bajando la cabeza, pero el chico la tomó por la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-No me has traicionado... Yo no me siento así. Sabía todo esto, sabía lo que sentías por el, sabía lo que podía pasar y aun así decidí estar contigo no?-ante lo que ella asintió- Entonces no me debes ninguna explicación, ni disculpa, no a mi... Mira Hermione tú y yo sabemos porque ha pasado esto, sabemos que te has dejado llevar, que en el fondo no querías, así que entre nosotros no ha pasado nada... Olvidemos lo que ha pasado en este escalón... Creo que ahora deberías preocuparte por otra persona, o por otras...

-Si, Ginny... Le debo una explicación, es mi mejor amiga, no la voy a perder por esta tontería... Y Draco... Tengo que aclarar todo esto con él...-Y dicho esto ambos salieron y fueron donde se escuchaba la voz de Draco, al pasillo de salida de la casa de la hermana de Hermione. Allí el intentaba explicarle a Ginny todo. Ella estaba llorando y él la tenía cogida por el brazo para que no se fuera.

-Ginny créeme o al menos escúchame... Pero no te vayas sin saber la realidad, la verdad...

-Ginny escúchale, todo tiene una explicación...-dijo Hermione

-A si? Y me la vas a dar tu amiga del alma?-dijo ella muy dolida

-Ginny si no los quieres escuchar a ellos, escúchame a mi-dijo JJ apartando a Draco.

-Porque JJ? Porque tu has perdonado a Hermione a caso no has visto lo que yo he visto?-dijo Ginny calmándose un poco ante la llegada y la cercanía del moreno

-Porque yo lo entiendo...

-No hay que entender nada JJ, no nos quieren, no sienten nada por nosotros, sienten más el uno por el otro... No lo entiendes?

-Si que lo entiendo y tu debes entenderlo...

-No, no me harás entender nada, no hay nada que me convenza...

-Si, creo que si-y dirigiéndose a Draco y a Hermione- Perdonadme chicos...-y dicho esto y dejando a Draco y a Hermione con una cara de no entender lo que les quería decir le dio un beso a Ginny, no muy largo pero lo suficiente para que tuviera el efecto que el quería.-Y ahora bien, Ginny para ti este beso a significado algo?

-No se... Creo que no... Estoy confusa JJ-dijo ella muy extrañada.

-Sabes que no ha significado nada para nosotros, como el de antes no ha significado nada para ellos dos. Lo entiendes ahora? Vamos... Como te atreves ni siquiera a pensar que Draco no siente nada por ti y siente tantas cosas por Hermione como para darle un beso-dijo mirando de reojo al rubio que en esos momentos miraba al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No se... Tal vez tengas razón... Pero alguien ha tenido que empezar el beso no? Alguien ha provocado eso...

-Eso Ginny tiene fácil explicación... Esa explicación te la podemos dar nosotros...-dijo Draco

-Siempre que nos quieras escuchar hasta el final claro... Creo que debemos aclarar las cosas Ginny...-dijo Hermione

-Venga va, no pierdas lo que tienes con Draco ni la amistad de Hermione por esa tontería, al menos no hasta que escuches sus explicaciones...-le dijo JJ al oído

-Esta bien... Os oiré, pero no es prometo que os perdone...

-Vamos al salón a hablar los cuatro tranquilamente...-dijo JJ cogiendo a Ginny por la mano para acompañarla en esos momentos difíciles.

Ginny y JJ se sentaron juntos en el sofá, mientras que Draco se sentó en la butaca que había enfrente del sofá, y Hermione se sentó en un puff que puso enfrente del sofá, pero no al lado de Draco.

-Verás Ginny, bueno estábamos los dos solos en el garaje sentados en los escalones y bueno...-empezó a decir Draco, pero Hermione le cortó.

-Ginny, mírame. Sabes como soy, sabes todo lo que me ha pasado... Tu más que nadie siempre me has entendido y comprendido, eres en quien más he confiado. Quizás tengas miedo de lo que yo pueda seguir sintiendo por Draco... –y mirando al rubio dijo- Pero te puedo asegurar que no siento nada ya por el... –dijo con contundencia- Tu misma lo comprobaste ayer... Tuvimos dos peleas... Y además tengo una relación con JJ... No tengo ningún interés en Draco... Ya no...-dijo mientras Draco agachaba la cabeza intentando soportar el dolor- Se que te cuesta después de lo que has visto ahí, pero eso solo ha sido un momento de debilidad por lo que estábamos sintiendo ahí... Estábamos encerrados, y créeme no era un plato de buen gusto estar encerrada con Draco al menos por mi parte... Estábamos hablando muy cerca, ya que la distancia entre la pared y la barandilla no es muy amplia... Y bueno entonces nos fuimos acercando, creo que más por instinto. No controlaba nada, mi cuerpo por un momento no respondía a mi cabeza, no respondía a lo que yo quería hacer... Se que es difícil que me perdones, que perdones a Draco... Pero créeme cuando te digo que ninguno de los dos queríamos besarnos, solo somos amigos... Bueno creo que ni eso... No te puedo negar que ayer nos arreglamos un poco, pero me sigue doliendo todo lo que me hizo y no puedo perdonarlo, no por el momento... –dijo mirando al rubio y volviendo la mirada a Ginny- Así que por favor entiéndelo... Entiéndenos, piensa en todos nuestros momentos, y piensa en los momentos con Draco... Te vale la pena perdernos, solo por una pequeña tontería que no ha tenido significado para ninguno de los dos? No se Ginny... Ya me has escuchado, ahora es tuya la decisión...

-Chicos si no os importa voy a dar una vuelta vale?-dijo Draco- Sea cual sea la respuesta Ginny... Piénsatelo, y piensa en las consecuencias de las dos respuestas. Volveré más tarde llevo el móvil si queréis algo, pero por favor no me sigáis ni me llaméis necesito estar solo.-y dicho esto salió de la casa con destino a ninguna parte... Salió a la calle y se perdió en su mundo era lo que necesitaba.

-Hermione... Te perdono... Siento haberme puesto así... Con todo lo que me has dicho reflexionar... Creo que el beso solo ha sido una tontería... No quiero perderte ni a ti ni a Draco... Sois gran parte de mi vida... Demasiado como para echaros de ella...-dijo abrazando fuertemente a su amiga- Supongo que tendremos que hablar un día de estos largamente... Pero creo que ahora tengo que ir a por Draco...-dijo separándose de la castaña

-Ha dicho que no vayamos a buscarlo...-dijo JJ- Aparte donde lo buscaras?

-Creo que le irá bien que vaya a buscarlo... Y respecto a donde lo buscaré creo que se donde iría alguien estando como el estaba... Empezaré por allí...

-Suerte Ginny! Llévate estas llaves por si pasa algo...-dijo Hermione

-Mira si os quedáis encerrados mala suerte...-dijo ella riendo mientras Hermione le entregaba las llaves y antes de salir en busca de Draco.

-Menos mal que todo se ha arreglado un poco...-dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de su chico en el sofá

-Si menos mal... Anda que llevamos des de ayer cada accidente... entre tus peleas con Draco, la broma de la luz de tu madre, vosotros que os quedáis encerrados en el garaje, vuestro beso, la discusión o lo que sea con Ginny... Que estrés de día...-dijo JJ algo agotado

-Si... Por cierto que habéis hablado, si se puede saber, tu y Ginny mientras estabais aquí los dos solos...-JJ se quedó pensando

Flash Back

Llevaban un rato los dos solos sentados en el sofá hablando de tonterías y JJ ya estaba un poco cansado así que le preguntó a Ginny:

-Por cierto que tal te va con Draco?

-Supongo que bien...-dijo ella sin saber que decir.

-Como que supones? A ti te pasa algo Ginny?-le preguntó JJ extrañado ante esa respuesta

-Supongo, porque no se que le pasa a Draco... Por la mañana estaba bien y fue decirles vosotros que estabais saliendo... Y dio un cambio total... No se que le pasa, estoy preocupada por el... O tal vez lo este por mi... Lo que te voy a decir ahora que no salga de aquí por favor...

-No te preocupes...

-Creo que siente algo más de lo que dice por Hermione... Esta haciendo demasiadas cosas, no se, tanto disgusto porque se fuera contigo tan rápido, por que se desenamorara de el... Es cierto que el me lo dijo a la cara que sentía algo por ella, pero que bueno que fue hace tiempo y me dijo que a mi me quería... Pero es que no es por fastidiarte... Pero y si Hermione sintiera lo mismo? Y si sigue sintiendo ahora todo lo que sintió hace meses? Que pasaría con ellos, que pasaría con nosotros JJ?

-Venga va no va a pasar nada... Eso no va a pasar Ginny... Draco te quiere mucho como para arriesgarse a nada con Hermione...-no estaba ni el seguro de eso... Ahora tenía todas las piezas del rompecabezas, ahora el lo sabía todo, sabía lo que sentía cada uno pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo no podía meterse en algo que tenía que dejar que pasara solo...

-Si tal vez sean imaginaciones mías... Pero que quede entre nosotros dos JJ, ya no estoy tan segura de lo que siento por Draco... Creo que me tiré de cabeza solo por diversión... Es un chico atractivo y cualquier chica moriría por estar con el pero esto de que fuera el chico del que estuvo enamorada mi mejor amiga no me gusta... No me gusta tampoco que el pueda sentir algo por Hermione... Y menos me gusta el lío que tengo ahora en la cabeza...

-Porque tienes un lío en la cabeza?

-Una larga historia...

-Tu tienes prisa? Hasta que no llegue la madre de Draco tu crees que nos van a molestar?-dijo él sonriendo

-Tienes razón te lo contaré... Es por otro chico...

-Otro chico?-dijo el casi gritando

-Grita mas a este paso se entera hasta la madre de Draco...-dijo ella indignada

-Lo siento... Que estas con otro chico?

-Noooo, no es eso... Me gusta, bueno me empieza a gustar otro chico

-Y a ese chico le gustas?

-No se... No creo, tiene novia...

-Tal vez este con la novia, y a la vez le gustas tú...

-Lo veo casi imposible... Aparte su novia fue muy amiga mía y bueno no quiero hacerle daño, parece que esta bien con ese chico, por una vez se le ve feliz, contenta...

-Y como se le ve al chico?

-Parece que bien, feliz... Sabes, a veces parecen la pareja perfecta...-dijo ella con una sonrisa de tristeza

-Draco y tu también parecéis la pareja perfecta...-dijo el haciéndola sonreír

-Hermione y tu también...

Y en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que abría la puerta... La madre de Draco.

Fin del Flash Back

-Ehhh!! JJ vuelve...-dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de la cara

-Perdón Hermione... Estaba pensando... No hemos hablado de nada importante...-dijo el intentando disimular.

-Y para eso tanto tiempo?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si... Es que soy un poco lento... Bueno y que hoy no se desayuna?

-Es verdad... Con todo el lío... Bueno voy a preparar café-y mientras ella preparaba el café el estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina para hablar con ella.

-Herm, no crees que has sido un poco brusca con Draco? Se que bueno tenías que aclarar las cosas, pero podías haber sido un poco más suave...

-El no lo fue conmigo cuando me dijo que jugaba con todas las chicas, ni ayer cuando discutimos...

-Quizás haya tenido motivos para todo eso...-dijo JJ

-Que motivos puede tener?

-No se Hermione... Pero es que no puedes juzgar a nadie así... Sin que te dé una explicación... Seguro que tiene una buena explicación para todo esto...-Hermione frunció el ceño

-JJ que sabes tu, que yo no sepa? Últimamente te has vuelto muy amiguito de Draco...

-Lo que se mas que tu no te lo puedo decir... Ni por que seas tú... Porque sino cierto rubio me rebanaría el cuello...-dijo el bromeando, pero sabiendo lo que podría hacer Draco si se enteraba que le había contado aquello a Hermione- Aparte no me he vuelto amiguito, solo que pienso que mejor como amigo que como enemigo... Y es más que nada para cuando esta mal... Por ejemplo ayer necesitaba alguien que le escuchara y le comprendiera solo fui el oído que necesitaba para desahogarse...

-Como quieras...

Y después decir esto ambos esperaron a que el café se hiciera. Desayunaron un café cada uno con unas galletas y entonces empezaron a recoger el garaje.

Salió a la calle, y vio la moto de Draco donde la había dejado la tarde anterior. No habría ido muy lejos... No había muchos sitios cerca donde relajarse y poder pensar tranquilo. Pensó en el parque cercano que había una calle mas abajo. Salió corriendo hacia allí. Miró por la parte alta del parque y no encontró al rubio así que bajo mas para abajo. Llegó a donde quería al pequeño lugar que tenía unas vistas relajantes al mar... Había muchos bancos y en uno de ellos estaba Draco sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos...

-Draco...-le llamó Ginny

-No dije que no quería que nadie me molestara? Ni si quiera tu Ginny...-dijo el con la cabeza baja

-Me da igual lo que dijeras... Necesitaba hablar contigo... Te debo una respuesta y vengo a dártela...

-Esta bien dame la respuesta y vete por favor...-pero Ginny le levantó la cabeza, no soportaba tanto pasotismo por parte del chico. Así fue como descubrió que dos pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban.

-No sabía que tú también llorabas...

-Soy humano recuerdas... Aparte lloro por todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente, rabia, dolor, pena,...-dijo volviendo a agachar la cabeza

-Parecías demasiado frío como para poder llorar... Bueno te digo a lo que vengo... Vengo a decirte que te entiendo, que entiendo lo que ha pasado y que te perdono, igual que he perdonado a Hermione.

-Gracias por entenderlo Ginny... Pero te voy a ser sincero... Tal vez para mí ese beso si que ha significado algo... No quiero más mentiras, no quiero que luego salgan las verdades como salieron ayer, peleando... Si quieres perdonarme, tendrás que hacerlo sabiendo que ese beso para mi ha significado más que para Hermione. Que yo tal vez si sabía lo que hacía, aunque no fuese consciente de ello... Si quieres perdonarme quiero que sepas que te quiero... Pero que también siento algo por Hermione y que eso tardará en cambiar...

-Puedo perdonarte igual... Porque yo también te voy a ser sincera... También me gusta otro chico, no lo conoces pero bueno quiero que sepas que también existe otro sentimiento hacia otra persona. Aunque sienta algo mayor por ti... Si tú eres capaz, si quieres seguir conmigo a pesar de lo que te acabo de decir todo seguirá igual que hasta hace un par de horas... Sino, no te preocupes lo entenderé y entenderé que rompamos, porque aunque me duela mucho sabré que al menos habré sido sincera contigo como tu lo has sido conmigo... Y ahora bueno... Me vuelvo a casa de la hermana de Hermione, tu...vuelve cuando quieras te estaremos esperando, y yo estaré esperando tu respuesta...

Dicho esto Ginny se levantó para irse, pero el rubio la paró.

-Espera Ginny te daré una respuesta ahora...

**Que respuesta le dará?? Que le dirá?? Que pasará luego con los chicos? Gracias por leer!! Besos y abrazos a todos!!**


	18. Y DECIR LA VERDAD

у ∂єcιя ℓα νєя∂α∂

**Holaaa! Nuevo cappp! Supongo que este les gustaraa.. Sobretodo a los fans de la pareja Draco-Hermione… Les dejo con el cap! Gracias a todos por leerr!**

**у ∂єcιя ℓα νєя∂α∂...**

-No se Draco yo preferiría que te lo pensaras al menos un poco... Que me dieras la respuesta más tarde han pasado demasiadas cosas ahora...

-No Ginny... Es tontería alargarlo más... Siéntate por favor-dijo y después de que la pelirroja se sentara empezó a decir- Se que no esta bien, y que no te va a sentar bien lo que te voy a decir pero... Creo que no deberíamos seguir juntos... No por lo que tu puedas sentir por ese chico, si no por lo que yo puedo estar sintiendo por Hermione. Creo que nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos... Ayer pensaba que tú podrías hacerme olvidar a Hermione, pero no quiero hacerte daño Ginny. No aguanto verte como te he visto como antes... Prefiero seguir siendo amigos y hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado...

-Es tan fuerte lo que sientes por Hermione?-preguntó un poco dolida.

-No se... Creo que si... Pero tampoco te lo podría asegurar...

-No te preocupes Draco lo entiendo... Espero que te vaya bien todo el tema con Hermione, que te pueda perdonar algún día, y que bueno después de todo lo que habéis pasado, algún día, tal vez dentro de unos años podáis estar juntos...-dijo sonriéndole al rubio, estaba dolida, le dolía romper con Draco, pero era lo mejor para los dos... Y bueno para Hermione también...

-Gracias Ginny pero sinceramente no se si algún día llegaremos a estar juntos, ni si quiera ser si algún día me perdonara todo el daño que le he hecho

-Ya veras como si, Draco... Has probado a serle sincero? A decirle lo que me contaste a mi en la playa? Tus motivos, todo lo que sientes por ella... Draco todo lo que me dijiste allí era muy bonito...

-Tu crees que me querrá escuchar Ginny? Tu le has oído todo lo que ha dicho? Por eso he tenido que venirme aquí a despejarme...-dijo mirando al mar- Ella esta bien con JJ, tampoco quiero incomodarlos y estropearles su relación...

-Primero que creo que si le empiezas suave sin discutir, cuando estéis los dos solos y tranquilos te escuchara, porque es una de sus virtudes... Sabe escuchar a la gente, para bien o para mal... Segundo he oído lo que ha dicho, pero creo que todo lo que ha dicho no lo sentía, ha sido para que os perdonara... Y tal vez este bien con JJ, pero siempre hay que luchar hasta el ultimo momento, porque nunca hay que perder la esperanza porque este con otro...

-Ya... No se... Lo intentaré... Volvemos ya? –dijo el rubio levantándose

-Si, será lo mejor...-dijo ella también levantándose

-Y me cuentas que tal con ese chico?-dijo el pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro en plan amistoso- En plan amigos nada mas... A lo mejor se puede hacer algo...

-Lo veo un poco difícil la verdad...-mientras se dirigían a la casa de la hermana de Hermione

-Porque? Nada es imposible sabes...

-No es imposible, pero es difícil teniendo en cuenta que esta con otra... Eso no ayuda sabes?

-Y eres tu la que me acabas de decir que no pierda la esperanza con Hermione aunque este con JJ?-dijo el arqueando una ceja

-Si pero eso es distinto...

-Dime porque... Creo que es la misma situación...

-No es la misma situación, porque Hermione estuvo enamorada de ti mucho tiempo, pero ese chico no ha sentido ni siente nada por mí...

-Tal vez tengas razón... Pero eso no impide que puedas intentar seducirlo... A lo mejor se da cuenta de lo guapa y de lo simpática que eres y deja a la otra por ti...

-No creo... Se le ve bien con la otra chica...-dijo la pelirroja

-Puede ser que se les vea bien, pero en realidad no estén bien...

-Puede ser, puede ser... Todo se verá Draco... –diciendo esto llegaron a la puerta del bloque de la casa de la hermana de Hermione, de Hermione y de Draco. La pelirroja sacó las llaves que le había dejado Hermione y abrió. Después, subieron al piso de la hermana de Hermione y entraron. Se encontraron a JJ y a Hermione acabando de recoger las cosas de la noche anterior.

-Hombre chicos ya estáis aquí...-dijo Hermione al verlos entrar

-Mira llegan en el momento justo cuando ya hemos acabado de recoger...-dijo JJ sarcástico, un poco cansado de estar recogiendo.

-Si es que bueno teníamos una cámara puesta y cuando hemos visto que habéis acabado hemos dicho venga ya podemos ir...-dijo Draco bromeando

-Muy graciosillo Draco...-dijo Hermione sarcástica mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su chico que se había sentado hacía unos segundos.

-Bueno chicos... Que sepáis que Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos... Hemos roto-dijo dejando a JJ y Hermione con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

-Pero Ginny tu no decías que le ibas a perdonar?-dijo Hermione extrañada, mientras Draco se sentaba al lado de JJ en el sofá y Ginny se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-Han sido por otras cosas Hermione...-dijo Draco antes de que Ginny contestara- Pero bueno estamos bien... No ha pasado nada... Seguimos siendo amigos, que es lo importante...

-Por cierto chicos que hora es?-preguntó Ginny

-Las doce y media... Porque?-le preguntó JJ

-Ya?? Que rápido se ha pasado la mañana...-dijo Hermione

-Chicos yo me voy a ir yendo que tengo que estar en casa antes de la una del medio día y de aquí a mi casa ay un ratito andando...-dijo Ginny levantándose

-Ginny quieres que te lleve a casa?-le preguntó Draco

-Ya te llevo yo... Yo tengo que irme para mi casa ya... Que no llevo tiempo fuera de casa sabes...-dijo JJ

-Bueno esta bien... Si me llevas me quedo un poco más...-dijo la pelirroja volviéndose a sentar- Por cierto Hermione que te parece una sesión de charla en mi casa... Tenemos que hablar de bastantes cosas...

-Si la verdad es que si... Luego le pregunto a mi madre, si puedo ir te doy un toque al móvil vale?-dijo ella ante lo que la chica asintió

-Y vosotros chicos vais a hacer algo esta tarde?-les preguntó Ginny

-No se... Nosotros no tenemos sesiones de charla como vosotras-dijo Draco burlándose un poco...

-Que gracioso nos ha salido el niño...-dijo Hermione sarcástica

-Yo, no se tengo toda la casa para mi solo... Supongo que me pondré con la play a jugar a algo...-dijo JJ

-Que play y que juegos tienes?-le preguntó Draco interesado

-Tengo la play dos, y tengo algunos juegos de fútbol, coches.… Pero no suelo jugar mucho prefiero salir con a dar una vuelta con la moto antes que estarme metido en casa delante de la televisión todo el día... Pero hoy me apetece jugar un poco…

-A mi tampoco me apasiona, pero de vez en cuando me gusta jugar un poco… Pero como ahora estamos de mudanza y nos faltan cosas ahora por el momento no puedo jugar…

-Te quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde a jugar? A mi no me importa… Así tengo alguien contra quien jugar…

-Bueno… Porque no... -dijo Draco

-Y luego os quejáis de nuestras sesiones... Al menos las nuestras son sanas... No que las vuestras estar pegado a la tele durante horas…-dijo Hermione, aunque los chicos no la escucharon

-Déjalos Hermione no te están escuchando...-dijo Ginny antes de levantarse para irse- JJ nos vamos? No quiero que me castiguen por llegar mas tarde de mi hora…

-Si, si... Cuando quieras… -dijo JJ levantándose también.

-Yo me subo a mi casa ya…-dijo Draco levantándose mientras Hermione también lo hacia

-Draco espera que me subo contigo… Que voy hacer aquí sola…

-Herm nos vemos esta tarde-dijo la pelirroja antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

-Herm!-la llamó su novio, y acercándose a ella- Me voy vale? Nos veremos mañana?-dijo el poniéndole cara de niño bueno

-Supongo-dijo ella sonriéndole- Ya nos llamaremos o algo...-dijo ella acercándose a el para besarlo apasionadamente.

-JJ, siento interrumpir pero...-dijo Ginny des de la puerta y después de separarse de la castaña le dijo:

-Lo siento Ginny ya voy... Nos vemos chicos...-dijo saliendo de casa de Hermione dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos en el salón.

-Nos subimos ya?-le preguntó Hermione a Draco

-Si como quieras...-y mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la casa el rubio le dijo- Oye Hermione siento lo del garaje… Lo del beso… No se que pasó... Lo siento

-No pasa nada Draco... Lo entiendo... Pero la próxima vez intenta controlarte, recuerda que tengo novio…

-Lo recordaré... No te preocupes…-dijo el intentándose controlarse. Viendo la reacción de Draco, Hermione le dijo:

-Oye Draco…-dijo mientras entraban al ascensor

-Dime…-dijo el alzando la cabeza

-Se que me he pasado antes un poco cuando hemos estado hablando los cuatro en el salón de lo del beso... Pero no quería perder a Ginny…

-Lo entiendo... No pasa nada… Solo una pregunta-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa- Todo lo que dijiste es verdad? Tan lejos estamos el uno del otro que no podemos ni seguir siendo amigos? De verdad no sentiste nada en ese beso?

-Draco por favor no pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están...-dijo ella bajándose del ascensor, antes de dirigirse a su casa. Pero Draco la paró.

-Hermione espera... Necesito aclarar todo esto antes de que pasen más cosas… Lo estoy pasando demasiado mal... Necesito decirte la verdad y explicártelo todo del principio al final...

-Entiendo que lo estés pasando mal, pero creo que no tienes que explicarme nada, ya me lo explicaste todo el día que llegaste y ayer…

-Hermione no te lo he contado todo, aunque debería haberlo hecho, aunque debería de haberte sido sincero… No lo he sido… Déjame explicártelo todo por favor… Después de esto podrás odiarme todo lo que quieras, podrás no dirigirme la palabra nunca más pero por favor escúchame, te puedo asegurar que no te arrepentirás de escucharme…

-Esta bien Draco. Que me tienes que decir?

-Aquí no... Vamos a mi habitación los dos solos, necesito tiempo para contártelo todo...

-Vale.-dijo ella antes de dirigirse al piso de Draco y seguidamente a la habitación del chico.

-Siéntate en la cama Herm- ella le hizo caso y se sentó en la cama. El rubio se sentó enfrente de ella en una silla- A ver antes de que empiece a explicártelo todo quiero que me prometas que me escucharás hasta el final, sin interrupciones y sin dejar de escucharme.

-Lo intentaré Draco, pero sabes que yo digo y hago lo que siento...

-Ya lo se...-dijo recordando lo sincera que ella había sido siempre... Esa era una de las cosas que la habían enamorado de la castaña.-Ahora Hermione empezaré por principio... Este verano, tu mas que nadie sabes todo lo que ha pasado... Sabes una cosa? Todo lo que pasó, todo lo que yo hacia, lo hacía porque de verdad me gustabas... Es mas sentía algo mas fuerte por ti-ella fue a decir algo pero el la paró- Hermione por favor... Déjame acabar... Bueno y siguiendo con lo de antes... Lo sentía todo por eso lo hacía... Yo no soy como te dije, de esos que juegan con las chicas. Bueno sigo... Cuando me llegó tu carta... No se muy bien lo que me pasó, lo que pensé... Sabia que era perfecto aquello de que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi, pero a la vez sabía que había demasiados obstáculos... La distancia, los años y muchas cosas más. Me costó decirte que no y más me costó cuando llegue aquí decirte aquello… La verdad es que pensé que seria lo mejor, así ninguno de los dos sufriríamos... Pero después de todo creo que me equivoqué… Solo hemos sufrido más. Siento haber estado estos días así pero bueno me dolió ver como te fuiste con JJ a la primera de cambio... Se que yo empecé a salir antes con Ginny y que todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía. Pero no se lo que me ha pasado últimamente... Sentía algo por Ginny y a la vez quería olvidarte, pero a la misma vez te veía y te veo tan bien con JJ que no se... Ahora me has escuchado y solo te pido que me perdones que intentes comprenderme y olvidar todo el daño que te he hecho, se que ahora mismo no me lo merezco pero estoy fatal por todas las discusiones que estamos teniendo... Estoy mal cuando veo como me ignoras, como me esquivas. Estoy mal cuando dices que ni siquiera somos amigos... Siento que estas verdades lleguen tan tarde...-ante todo esto Hermione lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, con gran fuerza... Estaba dolida por todo lo que les había pasado, por todo lo que el rubio había hecho... Pero se dejó guiar por lo que en ese momento quería hacer. Después de separarse empezó a decirle al rubio:

-Draco esto no quiere decir que te perdone... Mira yo también estoy muy confusa y estoy sufriendo… Logró entender un poco ahora todo… Sigo pensando y recordando que me has hecho mucho daño. Si todo esto hubiera llegado antes... Draco como amiga te perdono porque yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad. Quiero que sepas que no vamos a estar como estábamos en las vacaciones, pero no quiero perderte…

-Gracias Hermione, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi...

-Para mi también significa mucho... Ahora quiero aclararte lo que siento por ti para que no confundamos nada... Sabes que estuve muy enamorada de ti... Por eso lo de la carta... La verdad es que cuando tu me dijiste que no sentías nada por mi, decidí igualmente esperar a poder hablar contigo por si era mentira y por si no me habías dicho la verdad... Pero cuando el otro día te tuve frente a frente y me dijiste que lo hacías con todas me decepcionaste muchísimo para que te voy a engañar... Y ayer... Cuando me enteré que estabas con Ginny, que todavía es algo que no logro comprender; me derrumbe... Y JJ fue el único que estuvo allí, a mi lado, que pese a todo se quedó sin decir nada para acompañarme en el silencio... La verdad es que no conozco mucho de el, pero con lo que conozco me basta y me sobra para quererlo... Tengo miedo si, de hacerle daño, de equivocarme dejándote escapar o lo que haya hecho respecto a ti, pero esta vez voy a dejar a un lado el miedo y me voy a arriesgar para no volver a sufrir... Que ahora sigo sintiendo algo por ti. No te lo voy a negar, pero también lo siento por JJ y aunque mi sentimiento hacia a ti es muy fuerte, voy a intentar resistirme porque creo que tu y yo Draco no tendríamos mucho futuro... Y respecto al beso, quiero que sepas que no significó nada para mí...

-Pretendes que me crea que no has sentido nada con ese beso? Puedo equivocarme Hermione pero creo que no... Tu sentías casi lo mismo que yo en ese beso-en ese momento ella desvió la mirada- Noto cuando alguien se implica tanto en un beso, cuando le pone sentimiento...-dijo el acercándose a ella y en ese momento ella giró la cara encontrándose con la de él muy cerca de la suya.

-Pues te habrás equivocado esta vez...-pero el chico no la dejo acabar, la volvió a besar... Esta vez no se había dejado llevar lo había hecho porque había querido, asumiendo las consecuencias... Y ella se volvió a dejar llevar, como lo había hecho horas antes, sin poderse controlar ni pensar fríamente. Hasta que el se separó. Dejando a una Hermione confusa, contenta y enfadada a la vez...-Lo has vuelto a hacer Draco!

-Hermione no te engañes a ti misma... Te has dejado llevar en el beso y tus sentimientos han salido, como antes... Porque te cuesta aceptarlo? Porque te cuesta aceptar que si que sientes algo cuando te beso-ella le volvió a girar la cara. Se acomodo un poco en la cama del rubio, se apoyó en la pared y le dijo

-Si, siento algo y que? No significa nada nuevo… Todavía siento algo por ti ya lo sabes es normal…

-Creo que es mas que eso Hermione! Se sincera, sientes lo mismo cuando yo te beso que cuando te besa JJ?

-No me hagas esto Draco, por favor... Lo admito, siento algo grande por ti, pero te estoy olvidando. Si siento cosas contigo cuando te beso que no siento con JJ, era eso lo que querías que te dijera? Ya te lo he dicho... Pero eso no cambia nada...

-Lo cambia todo... Si te hago sentir mas cosas que JJ porque sigues con el?

-Porque el me da todo lo que tu me das... Estabilidad, me da apoyo, no me hace daño, me cuida como nadie y me trata como nadie...

-Pero seguro que no te quiere tanto como te quiero yo...-dijo el dejando salir estas palabras de lo mas fondo de su corazón

-Draco, no, no sigas por ahí... No puedo aguantar esto... Os quiero a los dos sabes? Y tengo que elegir entre el chico del que he estado enamorada mucho tiempo y el chico que conozco des de hace nada, pero que en estos dos días me ha apoyado, me ha ayudado, me ha hecho reír y me ha hecho olvidarme de todo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho... A parte no te voy a elegir no por todo lo que me has hecho, ni por lo que JJ me haya cuidado porque tal vez tú lo puedas hacer igual, sino porque no quiero hacerle daño…

-Sigues con JJ por pena? Es eso lo que me estas diciendo?-le preguntó Draco por una parte triste porque Hermione por el momento no quería estar con el y por otra parte contento porque ahora Hermione lo sabía todo y el también... Se habían sincerado y en el fondo las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal...

-No Draco! No digas cosas que yo no he dicho... Solo he dicho que no quiero hacerle daño... Draco lo nuestro no puede ser. Desde el momento en que tú me dijiste que jugabas con todas, en ese momento se rompió toda posibilidad de llegar a estar juntos...

-Pero ni ahora que sabes por que lo hice lo entiendes y me perdonas?

-Si lo entiendo y te perdono. Pero des de entonces yo decidí olvidarte y empecé a mirarte diferente... Ahora ya no puedes parar lo que pusiste en marcha…-dijo acercándose al filo de la cama

-Lo siento Hermione... Nunca debí hacerlo lo se, pero no puedo volver atrás... Ahora que se que nunca podremos estar juntos como tu dices... Me conformo con seguir siendo tu mejor amigo o uno de tus mejores amigos al menos...-y entonces la abrazó, era un abrazo sincero, era un abrazo donde se mostraban todos sus sentimientos donde se veía que Draco estaba realmente arrepentido de todo y donde se veía que estaba contento por volverla a tener en sus brazos al menos como amiga...

-Draco...-dijo ella mientras estaban abrazados, cosa que hizo que se separaran

-Dime...

-Dime como hemos llegado a esto? A pasar de ser los mejores amigos del mundo a pelearnos dos veces y llegar a no hablarnos... Y de repente arreglarnos, pero siempre con ese recuerdo de todo lo que ha pasado…

-No se... Somos jóvenes... La vida de los jóvenes es difícil... A parte Nadie dijo que fuera fácil no?-ante esta ultima frase la chica sonrió, esto le había hecho recordar lo que JJ le había dicho el día anterior en la playa... La misma frase... Y tanto significado... Tenían razón la vida no era fácil lo que les estaba pasando no era fácil pero es que si lo fuera, tal vez no conoceríamos tanto a la gente, y si todo fuera fácil seria aburrido no tendría tanto merito las cosas y no nos llegarían a hacer tanta ilusión…

-Si... La vida nunca es fácil... Pero tal vez sea eso lo que la hace emocionante no crees?

-Si...

-Bueno Draco yo me voy a mi casa ya... Gracias por obligarme antes a escucharte... Tenías razón ha valido la pena escucharte... -mientras se dirigían a la puerta- Al menos esta vez

-Te lo dije... No me ha quedado muy claro lo de al menos esta vez, pero bueno... Nos vemos mañana o algo?

-No se... A ver si quedamos para aprovechar estos seis días que nos quedan... Con algo te pico, tampoco estas tan lejos... -dijo la chica bromeando antes de irse para su casa

Después de esto Hermione se fue a su casa. No había nadie en casa así que se sentó en el sofá a descansar y a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en casa de Draco. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que el la luz del teléfono parpadeaba, eso quería decir que alguien había llamado... Miró el teléfono pero no sabía de quien era así que decidió llamar por si era algo importante. Al otro lado del teléfono la voz de un chico joven le respondía:

-Si, dígame?

-Hola! Has llamado a este nu...-pero se paró al reconocer la voz del otro lado del teléfono- JJ?

-A hola Hermione!

-Porque me has llamado querías algo?

-Si, ahora te lo explico... Como que no estabas cuando te he llamado? Pensaba que había pasado algo... Me has asustado...

-No me ha pasado nada, no te preocupes... (Aix, este chico es un sol…)-pensó la castaña.- Digamos que tenido una pequeña charla, bueno una gran charla con Draco...

-Y que tal?

-Nos hemos sinceros que era lo que importaba... Volvemos a ser amigos, de verdad... Ahora tendremos en cuenta lo que sentimos el uno por el otro e intentaremos no hacernos mas daño del que ya nos hemos hecho...

-Sinceros al fin? Me alegro... Al menos ya os habéis dicho todas las verdades... Así no tendrán que salir en más juegos de la botella...-dijo el bromeando haciendo que la chica sonriera...

-Si bueno... Espero que después de la charla que hemos tenido hoy, los dos nos llevemos mejor, como nos llevábamos antes de que todo pasara... Aunque creo que será un poco difícil sabiendo todo lo que nos ha pasado, todo lo que hemos sentido y sentimos el uno por el otro...

-Es normal... Al principio costará un poco pero al final no será tan difícil ya lo verás…-dijo el chico animándola

-Eso espero... Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de Draco y yo... Porque me has llamado? Algo importante?

**Porque la ha llamado JJ? Quizás no se... Haya pasado algo en el trayecto en moto entre JJ y Ginny... No se... Todo puede pasar con estos chicos... O tal vez no sea nada... E importante ahora que Draco y Ginny han roto, que Draco y Hermione se han dicho lo que sienten a la cara, que pasara?? En próximos capítulos se sabrá... Espero que les haya gustado… La verdad es que es uno de los k mas me a gustado a mi… Dejen reviews porfaa!! Besoss!**


	19. MAS DE LO QUE CREES

мαѕ ∂ ℓσ qυє ¢яєєѕ

**Lo sientoo! Siento el retrasoo! Pero bueno cap largo e interesante para compensar… Espero que les guste!**

**мαѕ ∂ ℓσ qυє ¢яєєѕ...**

-Nada importante la verdad... Tu sabes si a Ginny le pasa algo conmigo? Es que en el trayecto a su casa estaba rara... No ha sido mucho tiempo, pero la he notado como distante... Y esta mañana mientras estabais vosotros en el garaje todo estaba bien...

-Pues no se JJ... Y dices que esta mañana estaba bien contigo?

-Si, estaba muy bien... Hemos estado hablando, bromeando... Y desde que ha vuelto después de que fuera a buscar a Draco ha estado como distante...

-Serán tonterías JJ… No le pasará nada contigo, Ginny a veces es así…

-Bueno igualmente si esta tarde habláis pregúntale, vale? Me quedaré más tranquilo...

-Como quieras JJ, le preguntaré esta tarde. Pero ya verás como no le pasa nada contigo...

-Gracias Hermione. Por cierto, estas bien tu?

-Si, porque no iba a estarlo?-preguntó la castaña extrañada, mientras escuchaba como se abría la puerta, sus padres ya habían llegado...

-No se, te noto la voz rara, como si estuvieras desanimada o algo…

-No solo que bueno me ha dejado un poco rara la charla que he tenido con Draco y todavía estoy asimilando todo lo que me ha dicho... No sabía que en realidad yo lo gustaba…

-A veces la gente te sorprende... Ves como era una buena explicación al fin y al cabo? Ya te lo dije…

-Tu lo sabías verdad?

-Claro... Solo hacía falta ver como Draco te miraba para saberlo...

-Yo pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías, sobretodo después de lo que me dijo el día de su llegada…

-Pues ya ves que no lo eran...

-Bueno JJ te dejo que han llegado mis padres...

-Vale, pero espera un momento antes de que cuelgues...

-Dime...

-Porque no te vienes esta noche a mi casa a hacerme compañía?

-A hacerte compañía?-dijo la chica mientras sonreía y alzaba una ceja

-Si, bueno mi madre no esta y estoy solo en casa... Solo para dormir, no pienses cosas raras...

-Bueno no se JJ... Ya te llamaré con algo...

-Vale… Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego...-dijo ella antes de colgar el teléfono y de ir a saludar a sus padres. Después empezó a preparar la comida con su madre.

Las horas siguientes las pasaron todos separados, comiendo y preparándose para cuando había quedado. Los cuatro habían quedado a la misma hora a las cinco. Hermione a las cinco menos diez ya estaba lista, iba a bajar andando a casa de su amiga Ginny. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, cierto rubio salió de su casa encontrándose con Hermione.

-Hombre Herm, tu por aquí...-dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta

-Uy si que raro no?-dijo ella sarcástica- Si no fuera porque vivo en el piso de ahí...

-Era a modo de saludo...-dijo el sonriendo al ver que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad...- Que, te vas a casa de Ginny ya?

-Si, y tu a casa de JJ?-le preguntó ella mientras subían al ascensor

-Si, ahora viene a buscarme, mas que nada porque no se donde vive... Por cierto Herm quieres que te lleve en moto a casa de Ginny? Llegarás antes...

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices... Gracias Draco.

-De nada para eso estamos los vecinos no?-dijo el sonriendo- Ahora esperamos a JJ y cuando venga te llevo…

-Vale, como quieras...

Tras unos segundos los chicos llegaron abajo. Ambos se quedaron esperando en la portería hasta que JJ llegó en su moto de color rojo. Al verlo los dos salieron a recibirlo, el se quitó el casco y pregunto:

-Herm, que haces tu aquí? No te ibas a casa de Ginny?

-Si, pero he quedado que la llevaría en moto, era tontería que fuese andando cuando puedo acercarla en moto...

-Bueno vale... Entonces vamos antes a casa de Ginny a dejar a Hermione y luego a mi casa?

-Si...

-Hermione te vienes conmigo o con Draco?-le preguntó JJ. A Draco le molestó un poco, porque sabía que ahora Hermione se iría con su novio y quería llevarla él, era el, el que se lo había dicho.

-Si no te importa JJ, me voy con Draco, es que me lo ha dicho primero...-la chica sorprendió con su respuesta a ambos chicos

-Claro Hermione no me importa… Porque me iba a importar...-dijo volviéndose a poner el casco- Y ahora nos vamos?

-Si vamonos-dijo Draco antes de entregarle un casco a Hermione, ponerse el suyo y arrancar la moto. Los dos se dirigieron a casa de Ginny. JJ iba primero ya que sabía mejor que Draco el camino, ya que antes había llevado a la pelirroja a su casa. Cuando llegaron aparcaron en un lado. Hermione se bajó y se quitó el casco, a la vez que Draco y JJ.

-Bueno chicos gracias por traerme…-pero alguien les interrumpió. Una rubia de ojos claros.

-Hola chicos que hacéis los tres aquí?-preguntó Luna

-Luna?-preguntó extrañada Hermione- Yo he venido a casa de Ginny… Y bueno ellos han venido a acompañarme… Que haces tu aquí?

-Que buenos guardaespaldas tienes no?-dijo mirando a los chicos que sonrieron fingidamente- Yo he venido a buscar a Ron, porque bueno hemos quedado con Harry y Vicky para ir a dar una vuelta… Hemos llamado a Ginny y bueno nos ha dicho que ya habíais quedado los cuatro por eso no os hemos dicho nada…

-No importa...

-Bueno si no os importa nosotros dos nos vamos…-dijo JJ

-JJ se me ha olvidado decírtelo... Que dicen mis padres que si me puedo ir a tu casa a dormir…-dijo la chica acercándose al moreno. Este comentario esta claro que a Draco no le sentó muy bien... Pero tendría que ir acostumbrándose

-Vale... Paso luego a buscarte por tu casa o por aquí?

-Por aquí ya les he dicho a mis padres que no volvería hasta mañana...

-Entonces luego me llamas y vengo a buscarte?

-Si...-dijo ella antes de besar apasionadamente a su novio. Mientras Luna volvía a la portería de Ron a esperar, y Draco esperaba a que JJ acabase...

-Nos vemos luego...-dijo el separándose de la chica y sonriendo

-Si nos vemos luego-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a su chico.-Hasta mañana Draco!-dijo antes de ir a picarle a Ginny para que le abriera. Cuando entró a la portería, ambos chicos se fueron dejando a Luna sola. Hermione se encontró en las escaleras con Ron.

-Hola Ron!-dijo ella al verlo

-Hola Herm!

-Tienes a tu chica esperando ahí...

-No es mi chica! Es una amiga…

-Venga va Ron... Todos sabemos que te gusta y que le gustas... Hay química, hacéis buena pareja… A que esperáis?

-Otra igual que Vicky…-dijo Ron resignado y poniéndose rojo por todo lo que había dicho Herm.

-Es normal... Es que es la realidad...-dijo ella sonriendo

-Dejémoslo... Tu que tal con JJ?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar... Y venga baja ya, que Luna estará harta de esperar...

-Es verdad! Me voy. Ya nos veremos Herm-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Después de esto la chica subió andando hasta el piso de su amiga. Estaba acostumbrada a subir ya los pisos andando, pero seguía cansándose después de subir los cuatro pisos andando... La puerta del piso ya estaba abierta y ella fue directamente a la habitación de su amiga que no estaba muy lejos... La encontró sentada en la silla del ordenador, mirando unas cosas en Internet, mientras escuchaba música.

-Hola Herm! Cansada?-dijo ella sonriendo al ver la cara de su amiga

-Hola... Ginny... Un poco...-después de coger un poco de aire dijo- Y eso que me han traído en moto y todo...

-Como que te han traído en moto?

-Me he encontrado con Draco al salir de mi casa y me ha dicho que me acercaba en moto, que igualmente tenía que ir a casa de JJ, y bueno los dos me han acompañado hasta aquí.

-Ya te has arreglado con Draco?

-Si bueno... Se podría decir...-en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción muy conocida por las dos chicas, "no se" de Melody (es./watch?vS9S7WGRqrNc&featurerelated). Esa canción había sido y era importante para las dos chicas... Ambas se habían sentido identificadas con la canción y eso había hecho que cada vez que escuchaban la canción las dos chicas sonrieran y recordaran viejos momentos... Cuando acabó la canción Ginny dijo:

-Quito la música y cierro la puerta para que podemos hablar bien...

-No hace falta que quites la música con que bajes un poco el volumen...

-Vale-dijo la pelirroja bajando el volumen de la música y cerrando la puerta mientras la castaña se acomodaba en la cama, apoyándose en la pared.

-Pones incienso?-le preguntó Herm, ya que en sus charlas era tradición poner incienso... Eran todo un ritual sus charlas...

-Si-dijo y tras poner el incienso se acomodó también en la cama al lado de su amiga-Quieres que hablemos de algo en especial?

-Pues si... En estos días no hemos podido hablar mucho las dos asolas y la verdad es que han pasado demasiadas cosas...

-La verdad es que si... Por donde quieres empezar?-preguntó Ginny

-Empezaré por lo que más me preocupa ahora... Mi relación con JJ…

-Porque, no os va bien?-le preguntó su amiga

-Si, si que nos va bien... Es que no se, soy yo la que empiezo a tener dudas... Porque no se si me he arriesgado mucho con el... Lo conocí ayer…

-Pero eso no tienen nada que ver Hermione...

-Ya si, en el fondo no es eso lo que me preocupa... Para empezar no quiero hacerle daño, porque ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y me gusta mucho...-se quedó pensativa Hermione reflexionando sobre lo que realmente sentía por el moreno.

-Entonces, donde esta el problema?

-Esta en que no le quiero...-y viendo la cara de asombro de su amiga concreto- Creo... Sabía que esto pasaría...-dijo suspirando Hermione

-Pasaría que?-preguntó una Ginny desconcertada

-Que Draco hoy me ha dicho lo que sentía, y me ha vuelto a besar... Y bueno eso me ha confundido mucho... Me gusta JJ y mucho, pero quiero a Draco, le sigo queriendo, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo olvidarlo por mucho daño que me haya hecho... No a él… Pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño a JJ, estamos muy bien juntos… Otro problema que tengo es que no se que puede pasar con Draco… Chocamos mucho, y tengo miedo de que si empiezo algo con él, no salga bien… Que después de todo llegue otra y se vaya con él… Porque entonces los habré perdido a los dos a Draco y a JJ...

-A ver yo creo que tienes que hacer lo que te diga tu corazón, aunque tu cabeza te diga que es arriesgado y que puedes perderlo todo... Sin riesgos no hay beneficios Herm... A parte no creo que Draco se vaya con otra, te quiere demasiado… No sabes cuantas veces lo he visto en su mirada, te quiere mucho Hermione, tanto como para romper su relación conmigo, para al menos intentar estar contigo...

-Vaya Ginny... Lo siento... No sabía que había roto contigo por mí...

-No pasa nada... Tu solo eras una de las razones... A parte tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ninguno la tenéis no podéis negarle algo al corazón, no podéis ponerle cadenas... Sabes que el si sintió algo en el beso del garaje?

-Si, lo se, el mismo me lo ha dicho antes...

-Y ahora la clave del problema Hermione, tu has sentido algo en ese beso?

-Sinceramente?-su amiga hizo un gesto haciendo ver que era logico- Si, si que lo he sentido... Aunque quiera negarlo, en los dos besos que me ha dado no he podido contenerme… Me he dejado llevar, me he dejado llevar por todo lo que siento y por la pasión, los dos han sido unos besos con tanto sentimiento… Por parte suya y por la mía… Quiero negarlo, porque se que con JJ estaré mejor, que el me protegerá y me cuidará como nadie...-pero la pelirroja la interrumpió

-El amor no se basa en eso Hermione…

-Lo se...

-El amor se basa en querer a alguien, en dejarte llevar por lo que sientes por él, también consiste en lo que sientes en casa beso, en cada caricia, en cada momento… Ahí encontrarás la respuesta de todo Herm, según lo que sientas con JJ y Draco... Eso te marcará la diferencia y te dirá con quien quieres estar de verdad, aunque tu cabeza diga lo contrario…

-Gracias Ginny-dijo ella abrazando a su amiga- Creo que ya se lo que siento y lo que pasa, aunque en estos momentos creo que es mejor dejar pasar un tiempo... Pero bueno ahora toca hablar de ti... Que te ha pasado estos días…

-Buff... Demasiadas cosas-dijo ella sonriendo- Resumiendo, me lo he pasado muy bien con Draco, es un chico genial, y es muy bueno, pero creo que necesitábamos algo más para seguir, por parte de los dos... Nosotros éramos mas amigos que otra cosa, con besos, si, pero el sentimiento era más de amistad que de otra cosa...

-A veces se suelen confundir las cosas...

-Si, suele pasar... Y si además le sumas que a mi me gusta otro chico, pues es un poco difícil continuar una relación...

-Que te gusta otro chico? Eso no lo sabía yo...

-No lo sabía ni yo hasta hace unas horas... Hasta que bueno... Cuando vosotros estabais en el garaje, y JJ y yo hemos estado hablando... Me ha aclarado un poco las cosas...

-Y bueno se puede saber quien es el afortunado?

-Herm no se si deberías saberlo... Si te lo digo ten en cuenta que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, pero a nadie, jamás!

-Lo prometo Ginny, cuando no te he guardado yo un secreto?

-Tienes razón... El chico es JJ...

-JJ??-dijo Hermione gritando

-Grita más, que a lo mejor todavía no se han enterado los vecinos del primero...-dijo Ginny sarcástica

-Perdón... JJ?-dijo la castaña bajando el tono de voz.

-Si JJ... Ya sabes como me gustan a mí los chicos... Y encima esa cara de niño que tiene... Se que esta contigo, y no pretendo quitártelo ni nada... Y se que no se fijara en mi…

-(Mas de lo que crees...)-pensó Hermione recordando lo que le había confesado el moreno en la playa... Pero no podía decir nada ni a uno ni a otro...

-Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por el...

-Ginny, lo hubieras dicho antes, si es por eso, dejo a JJ, tu te mereces estar con el más que yo...

-No Hermione... Como lo dejes por mi culpa o le digas algo, te juro que no te dirijo la palabra nunca más en la vida...

-Vale, vale... Lo he entendido no te preocupes... Y que vas a hacer?

-Nada... Que quieres que haga? estas tu con él...

-Bueno ya te he dicho antes lo que me pasa con JJ...

-Pero no quiero que lo dejes por mi culpa...

-No es por tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie… Ya veré lo que hago Ginny… Pero si lo dejo, que harás?

-Intentar seducirlo, si a ti no te molesta... Como he hecho siempre con los chicos, ser como yo soy, jugueteando con ellos, y haciendo lo que hago siempre, no hace falta que te cuente mucho...

-A mi no me molesta, lo que me va a molestar es que si JJ y yo no estamos juntos que no hagas nada...

-Sabes que eso es imposible, que no puedo evitarlo...-dijo ella sonriendo

-Si, son las hormonas-dijo Herm haciendo que ambas rieran

Ambas chicas pasaron toda la tarde hablando, después de hablar de esto, nada de lo que hablaron era importante...

Mientras Draco y JJ

Los chicos se tiraron un buen rato jugando a la consola. Después de un par de horas decidieron parar de jugar y sentarse en el sofá...

-Parece que te has arreglado con Herm, no?-preguntó JJ

-Si, he estado hablando con ella, le he dicho toda la verdad desde el principio y parece que lo ha entendido y que me ha perdonado un poco... Al menos para poder ser amigos…

-Le has dicho lo que sientes ahora por ella?

-Si... Parece entenderlo, pero no te preocupes dice que no quiere nada conmigo, cree que nuestra relación no tendría mucho futuro, y prefiere seguir contigo...

-No estaba preocupado... No tengo miedo a que Hermione me deje, no porque crea que no lo va a hacer, si no porque se que haga lo que haga lo hará de corazón, pensando en el bien de los dos…

-Eres increíble JJ, yo la verdad en tu situación estaría preocupado...

-La vida me ha dado muchas lecciones Draco eso es lo que me ha hecho ser como dices tu, increíble... Por cierto puedo preguntar porque habéis roto Ginny y tu?

-Si, puedes preguntarlo ahora que te lo conteste...-dijo bromeando- Hemos roto, como decirlo... por terceras o cuartas personas...

-Como?-preguntó JJ extrañado

-Lo mío con Ginny era más una amistad que otra cosa, no era un relación con todas las letras... Si le sumas que a mi me gusta Hermione y que siento algo fuerte por ella, y le sumas también que a ella le gusta otro... Tienes la combinación perfecta de un motivo para romper.

-Y seguro que lo que ha pasado en el garaje con Hermione a sido el detonante, verdad?

-Si... Pero sobretodo yo no quería verla sufrir como la he visto cuando me ha visto besando a Hermione… Con el beso me he dado cuenta que estaba con Ginny para olvidar a Hermione, y que igualmente así no la iba a olvidar. También me he dado cuenta de que no éramos nada. Cuando ella me ha dicho que le gustaba otro... No se... Y encima no se quien es el chico...

-A mi tampoco me lo dijo...-dijo el moreno tranquilamente

-Como, tu ya lo sabías?!-exclamó Draco

-Si... Bueno me ha comentado algo esta mañana...

-Anda que me has dicho algo...

-Primero, me ha dicho que no dijera nada, segundo, no creo que sea yo quien te lo deba decir y tercero no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo...

-Ya, lo entiendo...-en ese momento le sonó el teléfono móvil a JJ

-Si?-contestó el

-Hola JJ, soy Hermione... He interrumpido algo?

-No nada, no has interrumpido nada… Querías algo?

-Si... Me vienes a buscar ya a casa de Ginny, son las ocho y media ya y bueno que me van a echar de aquí-dijo ella bromeando, de fondo se escuchaba a Ginny diciendo que no importaba...

-Si, ya voy, he perdido un poco la noción del tiempo. Ahora mismo voy para allí. Te hago una perdida cuando llegue.

-Vale... Hasta ahora...

-Hasta ahora-tras decir esto ambos colgaron

-Tu chica no?-preguntó Draco mientras se levantaba del sofá para irse

-Si... Me reclama, dice que vaya a buscarla...-dijo levantándose también

-Entonces será mejor que no tardes mucho, ya sabes como es Hermione, le molesta mucho la impuntualidad...

-Si, será mejor que vaya ya...-dijo mientras ambos chicos se dirigían a la puerta. Después los dos chicos cogieron sus motos y se fueron. Draco volvió a su casa y JJ fue a casa de Ginny a buscar a Hermione. Cuando llegó a la puerta le hizo una perdida para que bajara. Mientras ella bajaba, el se quitó el casco y sacó uno para Hermione. Hermione bajó junto a Ginny, que tenía que ir a comprar una cosa a la tienda de la esquina. El le extendió el casco a Hermione.

-Nos vamos?

-Si-dijo ella poniéndose el casco

-Hola JJ!-lo saludó Ginny

-Hola guapa!-dijo antes de ponerse el casco. Este comentario provocó el sonrojo de cierta pelirroja.

-Ginny te llamo mañana vale?

-Vale, hasta mañana chicos!

-Hasta mañana…-dijo JJ y dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo antes de poner la moto en marcha- Agárrate

Minutos después ya estaban en casa de JJ. Dejaron la moto y entraron a la casa de JJ. Hermione se quedó alucinada al entrar... No sabía que la casa de su chico fuera tan grande...

-JJ es grandiosa...-dijo Hermione

-Si grandiosa, pero con poca gente...

-Eso se puede arreglar... Haz una fiesta ya verás como ya no dices eso de con poca gente...

-Oye pues no sería mala idea...

-JJ era broma...

-Podría invitaros a todos, podríamos hacer una fiesta...

-Quienes somos todos?

-Incluyendo a Harry, Ron y los demás... Al final van a pensar que no queremos estar con ellos...

-Tienes razón... Hay un poco de distancia... Bueno según con que lo compare claro...-bromeó Hermione

-Claro según si lo comparas con la distancia que hay entre el sol y la Tierra, o la distancia que hay-dijo acercándola a ella, tanto que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia-entre tu y yo ahora mismo...

-Buena comparación-sonrió Hermione-JJ tengo que hablar contigo...-dijo la chica separándose un poco.

**Que tendrá que hablar con él? Le contará lo de Ginny? Le contará todo lo que le ha dicho Draco? Le hablará de ellos? Le dará una respuesta a lo de si Ginny lo esquiva? Le preguntará porque le ha dicho hola guapa a su amiga?? No se sabe... No se sabe... Dejen reviews que si no esto no sigue adelante!! Besos y gracias por leer!!**


End file.
